Hate Leads to Love
by realistjoker
Summary: During a argument during potions class between Harry and Severus; a accident occurs forcing the two to join together to take care of the mistake that was summoned. Can they put aside their differences and learn to love or will they kill each other? Hp/SS
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I don't own the Harry Potter series. This is just the first chapter the others will be longer. Please review.**

* * *

"Hermione I don't care what you say; I can't convince Dobby to ask for a bigger salary," said Harry eating his eggs.

"But Harry Dobby does so much; he deserves a raise," the brown headed girl answered.

"Hermione please it's too early to talk about this, besides I have to mentally prepare myself for Snape." Harry looked over to the staff table and gave Snape a very dirty look

Severus noticed Potter looking at him like he was a piece of shit, _that damn boy 50 points from Gryffindor._

"Harry please don't make us lose anymore points for Gryffindor," begged Ron. Yesterday Snape and Harry got into it, not only did Harry get detention, but he also cost Gryffindor 75 points.

"I'll try my best Ron, but that man pisses me off to no end. That bastard stills holds a vendetta against my father." Harry knew Severus was abused by his father, but Harry was nothing like him.

"Look on the bright side Harry," Hermione piped in. "It's our last year with him and we'll never see him again."

Harry was glad Hermione was the voice of reason sometimes. "Yes just nine more months; I wonder how I'll ever survive." Harry knew once he left Hogwarts he would never see Severus again in his life; his plans after graduation were to become an auror and marry Ginny once she graduated. He was hoping on three or five kids he could love and give them the life he was deprived of as a child.

"Harry it's time for we get going for class," said Hermione breaking him from his thoughts. Harry and Ron thought it was too early to head for potions class, but Hermione was determined to be early to give Gryffindor redeeming qualities in Snape's eyes.

--

"Potter, you can't even do a simple potion; you're a waste just like your father," snapped Snape. The potion that was suppose to be made was a simple (simple for Snape) potion to help clean the heart of fatty deposits. The potion was suppose to be a red/yellow color, but instead Harry's was a deep black. "Another 50 points from Gryffindor and you have detention tonight to remake this abomination."

"What the hell! When did I lose 50 points?"

"This morning when you decided to give me a nasty look," Severus smiled seeing angry looks on the Gryffindors faces. He knew they blamed Potter.

Harry was stoned face, "I'm not doing detention with you or ever again you greasy git."

There was a collective gasp heard through the room; Severus could barely control his anger. "You will have detention with me for the rest of the year and 250 points from Gryffindor."

"I don't give a damn about points; I'm not about to let me bully me anymore; you will start showing me respect Severus Snape." Harry stood up and looked Snape right in the eye. Then there was a standoff no one said a word. The only sounds came from Harry's cauldron, which started to boil.

"Get out of my face Potter," hissed Severus.

"No," Harry took out his wand and pointed it at Severus. "I defeated the Dark Lord I can certainly do something to you."

Severus also took out his wand, "You got lucky; you're not a true wizard. You're a mistake." Everyone waited for Harry or Severus to make the first move. "_Expelliarmus," _shouted Severus.

"_Protego,_" yelled Harry to protect his wand. Severus then cast a hex toward Harry; Harry also sent a hex. The two spells collided with each other and sent a blast hitting Harry's bubbling cauldron. The classroom filled with a thick black smoke that choked the students. Severus quickly spelled the smoke away and then made sure everyone was ok. Harry was in a daze as he walked toward Hermione. Before reaching her he almost tripped over a ball on the floor.

"Harry are you ok," asked Hermione breathless.

"Yes, I almost tripped," bending down Harry was shocked to see a tail come from the ball. "What the hell?" As Harry grabbed the tail, the ball uncurled itself and quickly bite into Harry's hand.

* * *

p.s. What is this mysterious creature I'll let you know next chapter. Miscellaneous info Harry defeated Voldermort his sixth year.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer-I don't own the Harry Potter series; Thanks for all the reviews so far keep reviewing.**

* * *

Owwwwwww," screamed Harry as the thing dug it's teeth deeper Harry's hand. "Get if off!"

Severus quickly grabbed a hold of the thing on Harry hand and tried to pull it off, but the teeth were in to deep. Pulling the tail that was waving around; the thing let go and uncurled to reveal itself. Everyone was shocked to see a naked child with a pair of slightly pointed ears sticking out from under his hair. Looking between its legs they could easily tell it was a boy; the boy's tail waved in the back of him. Opening his mouth to reveal enlarged canines he let out a loud wail. Everyone had to cover their ears to keep out the loud screeching sound.

Harry figured the only reason the child was screaming was because he was scared. Harry cautiously picked the child up, put him on his shoulder and started to rub his back. The kid stopped wailing and thought for a second, before sinking his teeth into Harry's shoulder. "Owwwwwwwwww!"

"Quite a pair of teeth he has on him," Dumbledore chuckled from the doorway. Walking toward the child, he ran a finger down the child's spine; the kid took his teeth out of Harry's shoulder and shuddered. "Hold him tight Mr. Potter as you follow me to my office; Severus you will come to. Everyone else I suggest you clean up and run along Professor Snape won't be joining you for the rest of class."

--

Heading towards Dumbledore's office Harry noticed the child eyes wondered around everyone and his ears twitched with every new sound. _What is he,_ Harry asked himself. Harry noticed that the child's fingernails were claws, his skin color was a copper that had a pale tint, and his eyes were a deep purple color. He had long silky black hair that reached just a little past his shoulders. The child started to ferociously wiggle around as he saw the portraits move. Harry knew he was scared again and did the trick Dumbledore did, except the kid moved to fast and got his teeth on Harry's finger. "Damnit," said Harry in pain.

--

Entering the office Harry put the child down and watched how he explored the office. "What we going to do with him Albus," said Severus.

Watching the child try to get Fawkes, Albus knew this was the best thing to bring the two men sitting before him together. "Severus you and Harry will watch the child together until we can return him to where he came from. I think it would be better if you two lived together to keep him in your sights."

"What," the two said together. Then they looked at each other in the eyes and quickly turned away.

"Professor I don't mind taking care of the child," said Harry. However, I will not live with this git here.

"Who you calling a git Potter? Albus there is no way I am staying with Potter."

"Stop it both of you," said Albus raising his voice. "My decision is final; I will have new quarters set up for all of you after you take the child to the hospital ward for a check up."

"What do you mean new quarters?"

"Severus I think it would be better if you don't live in your normal quarters for the sake of the child. I think somewhere in-between Gryffindor and Slytherin dorms will be appropriate. Now take him down to see Poppy and I'll be down soon."

Harry glared at Dumbledore and Snape and quietly tried to pick up the child, but the child had other plans. Seeing Harry's outstretched hands he didn't bite them, but used his long claws to scratch them. Harry held back the urge to scream as he managed to get the child under his arm and carry him to the hospital wing. Severus fuming about Albus followed Harry without a word. Watching the two, Albus knew it would be quite an experience for the both of them.

--

In the hospital wing, Poppy kept trying to give the child an examination, but he kept moving and wouldn't sit still on Harry's lap. "Please Mr. Potter I need him still."

"I'm trying," said Harry attempting to hold the child without being scratched or bitten. "Severus you could try to help," he snapped.

"I don't have to do anything Potter," Snape said coldly.

"Both of you shut up, Severus the examination will only take a minute please help hold the child." Pleaded Poppy wanting to get this over with. _I swear they're both are to damn stubborn for their own good._ Severus reluctantly helped Harry hold the squirming child. Waving her wand Poppy deemed the child was perfectly healthy. She then conjured up a pull-up and a pair of red pajamas with a gold lion on it, so Harry could dress him.

"How old is he Poppy," asked Severus.

"I estimate about three or four, but I'm not to sure; he might be older or younger. I've never seen a child like him before. Has he spoken since he arrived?"

"No he screamed," said Harry attempting to put the pull-up on, but the kid's little legs made it difficult. "We've never spoken to him."

"Maybe it would be a good thing if you did and ask him his name," said Poppy thinking about the stupidity of the two men in her presence.

Finally getting the pull-up on, Harry stood the child up and asked, "What's your name?" In his mind, the child wondered in his language what the man with the emerald colored eyes was saying. Ever since he gotten to where he was; he was kept hearing the strange language being spoken by everyone he came in contact with. Seeing the strange look on the child's face Harry knew he didn't understand. "He can't understand me."

"That's going to be a problem," said Poppy. "He's a child and his brain is still learning language, so he should be able to pick up English easily. Harry point to yourself, say your name, then point to Severus, and do the same thing. He should be able to recognize that you're saying names and it might make him say his own."

Trying Madame's Pomfrey idea Harry hoped the child got what he was doing. The kid got what Harry was doing, but decided not to talk. Not getting a response Harry decided they would do the exercise later. Albus soon walked in and announced where the three would be living. "Poppy is he healthy?"

"Yes headmaster, it seems he doesn't understand English."

"Well I'm sure he'll learn," taking out his wand, Albus magically put the pajamas on the child. Not liking what just happened the kid opened his mouth and screamed bloody murder. "Now now you'll be ok," Albus said summoning a lemon drop and giving it to him. The lemon drop didn't make it into the kid's mouth, because it was thrown right back at Albus.

Harry chuckled he guess the kid didn't like candy, "Professor what do we call him?"

"Well Harry I don't know it would be a bad idea to call him something he doesn't understand how about calling him T.K. for now."

"T.K," Harry said confused.

"Yes it stands for the kid, but you can think of something. Come let me show you to the rooms so the three of you can get settled in. Severus you carry the child and give Harry a chance to heal." Severus wasn't to please about the suggestion, but did it. Heading toward the quarters, Severus found it was hard to carry T.K.; he kept squirming to get down and he had bitten Severus more then once. "Here we are," announced Albus. The group was in front of a portrait of the African savannah with a lion and a snake staring at each other. "Harmony by all," said Albus. The lion and snake moved to opposite sides of the portrait and it opened up.

--

Harry had to admit he like where he was staying. There were three bedrooms; the first two had wooden floors and earth toned wallpaper. Both were furnished with king sized four posted beds, a large wardrobe, night tables and lamps. Harry's room had his belongs already inside, his bed had a large red bedspread; Severus's room was the same except his bedspread was a deep forest green. The last room had a toddler bed with sides; the walls were depicted a meadow with chibi style animals of the Hogwarts mascots playing happily. The floor was a soft plush rug; two toy boxes sat on one side of the room while a large train set sat on the other side. Completing the room were a rocking chair, a changing table, and a wardrobe. The rest of the quarters include a small kitchenette area, a bathroom, and a large living room complete with: two desks, multiple couches and chairs; bookcases, a coffee table, fireplace, playpen, and misc stuff. "Thanks for the quarters Professor."

"Your welcome Harry, well I let the three of you get settled in see you later," Albus said walking out.

Severus put T.K. down and let the boy run around looking at everything. "Potter we might as well set down the rules now."

"Fine," said Harry crossing his arms.

"First of all you will never go into my room and I won't go into yours. Second, I don't want your friends here; third you will never disturb me when I'm in my potions lab. Lastly, you will be dealing with the child mostly.

"Severus I will have my friends over whether you like it or not and we have to take care of him together."

"You will abide by my rules Potter."

"No I won't Severus Snape."

"Yes you will," said Severus stepping toward Harry.

"No," said Harry not being intimidated by Snape. "I'm an adult to, so I can do what I want."

"Potter you little,"

"No," said a small voice. Looking over they noticed T.K. staring at them with his mouth open to say no again. "No, no, no, no,no"

Forgetting about Severus, Harry quickly picked up T.K. and attempted to give him a hug for saying his first word, but not liking the display of affection, T.K. slashed Harry across the face with his claws.

* * *

p.s. The actually name will be introduced in the next chapter. T.K. appearance is a cross between several different animes and my own stuff. I'm not fully sure about the age yet, but he is very smart and violent. Next chapter trouble in the Great Hall and bathtime


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- I don't own the Harry Potter series. Two chapters in one day, I'm spoiling my readers. Thanks to all reviews they are appreciated keep reviewing please.**

* * *

For the time up until dinner, Harry attempted to get to know the child, but found it was difficult. T.K. didn't like to be picked up or hugged and he really didn't get the concept of playing with the toys in the toy boxes. Looking at his watch, Harry saw it was dinnertime; he decided to take T.K. to the Great Hall, so he could see Hermione and Ron and tell them Dumbledore's plan. Severus after the no situation left and hadn't been back to their rooms since. Before leaving Harry healed the new wounds, he acquired and went to get T.K. who was staring at the fire deep in thought. "Hey little one I bet you're hungry?"

Of course not understanding what Harry said. All T.K. said was, "no." Harry knew the kid didn't mean it, with the chaos of the day they had forgotten about lunch. Harry assumed he was hungry; taking a deep breath Harry lifted T.K. and carried him by the waist, so T.K.'s teeth couldn't bite into his flesh. Going toward the Great Hall T.K.'s tail kept whipping Harry. Harry enjoyed the swatting because it was ticklish. The tail was long with jet-black fur that resembled cat's tail.

--

Hermione was worried; she had not seen or heard from Harry since the incident in potions class. Looking at the food on her plate, she couldn't force herself to eat, unlike Ron who was shoveling it down. Finally, her anxiety lessened when she saw Harry walking in with the child. "Harry what happened?"

"Let me sit him down and I'll tell you," a booster seat magically appeared next to the spot Harry was going to sit on. T.K. didn't like the fact things appeared out of nowhere and used his lungs to scream his displeasure. "Calm down," Harry said struggling to put him in the seat, which like everything before was difficult.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO," T.K. twisted his body and slashed Harry's arms with his claws. The entire Great Hall stared at the screaming child. Felling the thousands of eyes on him T.K. became nervous. Wanting to leave he used unknown speed to bite Harry enough to break the skin. Not thinking Harry dropped him. Once on the floor he crawled under the table and sat there screaming.

Going under the table, Harry tried to coax him out, "Come on I know you don't like magic; you can sit in my lap if you want."

"Harry," said Hermione from above, "you should hold your arms out invitingly, so he'll understand you're safe to be with."

"Hermione it won't work, he's to scared." Harry crawled closer; he noticed T.K. watched him with suspicion. "Come on little one I promise no one will hurt you." In T.K.'s mind, the words that the man was saying still didn't make sense, but he could tell by Harry's body movements that he was unsure about what should be done.

"No," T.K. said shooting out from under the table; everyone was surprised to see the child run on all fours instead of upright. Running toward the door, he found that it was closed, so he backed up, ran and rammed his head to open the door. On the moment of impact, he fell back on the floor, not without making a huge crack on the door.

Harry ran and grabbed him, he found it strange that T.K. wasn't crying, but attempted to try break ftom Harry. "No, stop," Harry carried him back to the table and forced him down on the booster seat. It worked this time because T.K. was dazed after the door incident.

"Harry you should take him to the hospital wing," said Hermione concerned.

"Hermione, I think he's fine let me get some food in him and then I'll take him to have his head examined." Harry put some food on his plate then he did T.K.'s. T.K. stared at the strange food that he was give, but he was hungry, so he used his hands to scoop the food into his mouth. Harry was glad he was eating and attempted to give him a spoon for the mashed potatoes, but T.K. rejected it. Harry didn't want to make a fuse about it and let him eat the way he wanted.

"Harry are you officially taking care of him," asked Ron.

"Yes, me and Professor Snape, Dumbledore said we have to live together, until we find out where he comes from."

"What you stay have to stay with the greasy git," Ron said loud enough so everyone in the Great Hall could hear him; Severus mentally deducted 375 points form Gryffindor.

"Ron keep it down, I do have to live with him, but we have our own rooms." Against Severus's rules, Harry told them where their quarters were located.

"Awesome Harry we can hang out there," without the other Gryffindors," said Ron excitedly.

"Harry we have a private place to cuddle at," Ginny said seductively. Harry like Ginny's idea and fantasized something. Looking at the people talking to Harry, T.K. knew he didn't like the red-headed girl. Grabbing Harry's knife he throw it at her and managed to make a small cut on her cheek. The entire table was shocked. "Harry what you going to do with him," she screamed. "He could have killed me."

"Don't worry Ginny I'll deal with him," said Harry. "No that's bad you don't throw," Harry took T.K. hand and gave it a small smack. Not liking the discipline T.K. growled at Harry and then screamed. "Come on I think you're done," Harry said attempting to pick him up; he wished Severus would at least help. "Ginny I'll make everything up to you."

"You better Harry, let Snape take care of him sometimes," she said in tears. Breaking out of Harry's grip T.K. managed to leap on Ginny, where he grabbed a chunk of hair and pulled it right out. "OWWWWW, Harry help me."

"I got him," Harry said snatching the child. Looking on Ginny's head, he saw a large bald spot where the hair was. Dropping the hair T.K. turned and stared at Harry with anger. Seeing the purple eyes flash with anger Harry decided to get T.K. out of there. Before he left the Great Hall, Harry turned around and said. "You could help Severus Snape; you lazy bastard."

--

Severus was angry as he sulked back down to his quarters; not only had Potter embarrassed him, but he also got a scolding from Albus and Minerva. The only good thing about dinner was the fact that the child took care of the redheaded she weasel. Entering the rooms he heard screams coming from the 

bathroom, entering it he saw a naked T.K. screaming his lungs out while Harry attempted to put him in the tub. "Don't you have any control over him Potter?"

"Shut up, you're not even helping."

"Show some respect Potter."

"No you bastard,"

"Don't you dare curse at me Potter 100 points from Gryffindor."

"I don't give a fuck," Harry screamed. At his point, he was tired, angry and wanted to go to bed. T.K. stopped screaming and looked at the two. Harry noticed he was still, quiet, and took advantage of the situation by dunking T.K. in the water.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO," T.K. screamed splashing water and soapsuds everywhere. He managed to take some suds in his hands and throw them in Severus's eyes.

"Damn him," said Severus rubbing his eyes.

"Don't curse at him Severus he's scared."

"Stop defending that brat Potter; he not scared."

"Yes he is and you better stop saying things about him you git," Harry said letting go of T.K. Standing up he met Severus eye to eye.

"What you going to do Potter, gang up on me like your cowardly father."

"My father wasn't a coward; he died trying to save me."

"If he was smart he would have took you and your mother and left the country."

"Stop talking about my parents," hissed Harry.

"Why should I, did you know the nickname of your dad in school was the male whore of Gryffindor."

Harry's eyes flashed red, he pushed Severus who slipped on a puddle and ended up in the tub, "you little bastard." Severus grabbed a hold of Harry's clothes and pulled him into the tub; where the both of them started to wrestle. T.K. sensing danger slipped out of the tub and sat on the toilet to watch the idiots.

The two kept fighting and cursing at each until an angry, "stop," reached their ears. Looking at where the sound came from they saw a very pissed off Albus staring at them, "Both you out now," commanded Albus. Getting out of the water the two tried to explain what happened, but was cut off. "What type of example are you setting for him? You two should be ashamed of yourselves go change your clothes and met me in the living room."

"What about T.K.," asked Harry throwing Severus dirty looks.

"I will take care of him now go."

Angrily the pair did as Dumbledore said; ten minutes later they emerged from their rooms to find Albus doing the name exercise with T.K. "Professor does he understand," asked Harry.

"I think he does, hopefully soon he'll say his own name. Now what you two did was completely inappropriate and I will not tolerate you two setting a bad example for him. Now I have set out some rules for the both of you."

"Albus I will not follow them I'm an adult," said Severus.

"These rules are for the sake of the child and you will abide by them Severus Tobias Snape. Now the rules are: one no cursing in front the child, two no fighting, three treat each other with respect, four share, five you both have to agree on discipline for him, six you both will equally take care of T.K., seven I never want to see another display between you two again, and lastly the both of you will learn to like each other."

"These are stupid rules Albus," said Snape.

"You will abide by them or you don't want to know my punishments Severus." Severus could see the twinkle in the Albus's eye was gone and replaced with cold hard eyes. He knew that Albus was capable of. "I will take my leave, it would be appropriate if you two put him to bed soon." Albus then left leaving the three looking at each other.

Harry sat down near T.K. and started the game again, "Harry," he said pointing at himself. "Sev," pointing at Snape.

"Don't tell him to call me Sev, Potter."

"It will be easier for him to say," snapped Harry. Not wanting to fight, Severus left to go visit his snakes. Harry kept the game up for awhile until he saw T.K. yawning and rubbing his eyes. Harry waited until T.K. was almost half-asleep, to cautiously pick him up. Putting the boy into his bed Harry noticed that T.K.'s tail curled around his waist as he started to sleep. Harry was shocked when T.K. yawned his name "Taji," before falling asleep. _That what his name must be,_ thought Harry going to a desk to do some homework. He was glad he could call the kid by his actual name; he would tell Severus one day.

* * *

p.s. I don't like Ginny, so she will be bashed in this story. Taji means silver and gold in Japanese. Next chapter Harry and Severus receive parenting lessons and might have another fight.


	4. Chapter 4

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer-I don't own the Harry Potter series. I love all the reviews keep it up. Note since I said the name last chapter the kid goes by Taji now

* * *

Severus hated the little monster that suddenly dropped into his life, not only did he have to take care of the thing; he also had to take care of him with Potter. Severus couldn't wait until they sent the little beast back where he belonged. It had been three days since the thing arrived and Severus was at his wits end. It didn't like magic, so it screamed everytime something magical happened. He didn't like to be held, so he bite or clawed whoever was holding him. His favorite word was "no" which was all he said when he wanted to. The beast was quite destructive when it didn't get its way. It was not toilet trained, and it couldn't sit still to save its life. Severus knew the thing was smarter then he acted. Severus knew the child could understand completely what they were saying, but never said it could understand them. Albus thought it would be a good idea if they read parenting books, of course, Severus didn't, but Potter loved reading them. Severus knew no techniques would work for the beast. . Sitting in the living room Severus watched how Harry kept trying to get the beast interested in toys. "Potter he doesn't like them so stop."

"Severus he is interested; he is just unsure about them."

"Don't call me Severus, besides the little beast probably thinks you're an idiot."

"Don't call him a beast; he has name," Harry said staring angrily at Snape. "He's a child."

"Child my ass, no normal child has his features."

"No normal adult was greasy black hair and an overly large nose."

"Potter you little whelp."

"What you going do Severus," teased Harry mockingly. Severus stood up and approached Harry who also got up and met Severus eye to eye. "Do something bitch." Then all hell broke loose as the two started to fight each other. Taji seeing the insanity erupting got up and walked out of the room, into the great halls of Hogwarts. The two continued to fight until Harry noticed Taji wasn't there. "Where is he," Harry said panicked.

"I don't know I'll check my room and the bathroom and you check the others." Looking everywhere, they couldn't find him. Harry started to get sick from fear. "Potter we'll go look around the castle he can't be to far. Harry nodded actually liking the fact Severus was with him.

--

Taji or a.k.a T.K. walked down the halls of Hogwarts confused; never in his life had he been in such a confusing place. Seeing the giant pictures look at him he felt completely scared. He wanted to get outside and find a way to get home. Tears ran down his eyes as he wished the guy called Harry was with him.

--

Severus and Harry were running around like crazy looking for Taji; Harry had gotten Ron and Hermione to help, while Severus obtained Draco to help. Looking all over the castle the group had to wonder where the child went. Hermione had insisted they ask Dumbledore for help, but Severus and Harry 

were very adamant about the decision. Albus would be extremely pissed if he found out Severus and Harry had lost the child.

--

Using his sensitive hearing, Taji was able to at least make it to outside the Great Hall, after the long walk he felt completely tired. Hearing the wind, he followed the sound into the courtyard where he attempted to run, but fell hard on the stone ground where he skinned his knees and hands. Not feeling defeated, he managed to get up and kept walking.

--

Running around the castle Severus and Harry were not happy when they ran into Minerva and Dumbledore. "Hello boys where are two running to?"

Both were silent, Severus quickly put up his mind wards and prayed Harry had some shields. "We're going to get Taji from Hagrid," said Harry. Severus mentally slapped himself.

"Why is Taji with Hagrid," said Minerva sternly.

"Well Minerva, Hagrid likes have to boy around and he wanted to babysit for awhile," lied Severus. "Now if you'll excuse us we're going to go get him." The pair quickly ran toward Hagrid's hut, while the older professors stared at them.

"You do know their lying," said Minerva shaking her head.

"I know and I will punish them for losing Taji," said Albus.

--

"At least the lie managed some time Potter," said Severus.

"Yea thanks for backing me up with it."

"Whatever, there might be a chance the child might try to go outside. I wouldn't put it past him.

--

With the cool grass under his feet, Taji didn't even care if it was chilly outside. The cold made him more tired, with each step, he kept getting sleeper and sleeper until he fell asleep along side a tree.

--

Running around outside Harry felt relived when he saw Taji lying under a tree, picking up the child Harry saw he was bleeding. "Severus I found him and he's hurt." Checking the child, Severus quickly healed most of the scratches and washed away some of the blood. "Thanks for healing him."

"No problem Potter.

--

Less then an hour later Harry and Severus were summoned to Dumbledore's office. Harry knew Albus had found out they lied. Carrying Taji who was still asleep, Harry knew it was his in Severus death walk. "Pop Rocks, Harry said to the gargoyle. Entering the office, the pair didn't found a happy Dumbledore.

"Sit you two I want to know why you lied to me about losing the child?"

"Well sir it would have been no point in telling the truth; we were going to be punished anyway," said Severus.

"Yes, you are going to be punished and your punishment is to take parenting lessons from Mrs. Weasley."

"Albus you can't be serious, there is no way I'm taking lessons from that woman."

"Hey," snapped Harry. That woman is like a mother to me and you will not disrespect her in anyway."

"Shut up Potter, you may worship the woman, but I don't."

"Both of you stop bickering," Albus said getting a headache. "You will take lessons from her Severus or I will give you a worse punishment."

"I hate you sometimes Albus," said Snape looking away.

"Now Molly said she will be coming to your quarters tomorrow to help with certain situations and help the both of you form a special bond with him."

"I don't want a bond with the damn beast Albus; I hate him and Potter."

"Severus I don't care if you hate me, but don't you dare say evil things about him." Harry wanted to kill Severus.

"Just shut up Potter."

"SEVERUS TOBIAS SNAPE, you will stop speaking right now and act like an adult," said Albus looking furious. "Severus having the bond with the child will be health for you; it will show that you're not emotionless."

Hearing the screaming and the cursing Taji awoke in Harry's arms. Of course recognizing he was being held, he clawed Harry violently. Harry hated the pain that radiated through his body; in his mind he didn't know what he could do to stop Taji's violent ways. "Professor how do I make him stop?"

"Just show him that you and Severus are in charge and that if he is naughty he will be punished. I'm sure Molly will give you good discipline tips, now I'm sure he's hungry go and feed him."

"Yes sir," the pair said leaving the office. Severus not being in a happy mood left to go drink at the nearest pub. Harry hated Severus for just leaving. Giving Taji to Hermione to watch, he also went to grab some liquor.

--

The next day Harry had a major headache from all the drinks he had had the previous night; feeling sick he stayed in bed. Severus who also had a major headache also stayed in bed. Taji had woken up wet 

and hungry getting out of bed; he found that he couldn't get Harry or Severus up without them being angry. Feeling rather abandoned he went into the living room where he laid next to the fire until the pair woke up.

* * *

p.s. Poor Taji, well another chapter done with. I love writing Severus as a git sometimes it's so fun. Next chapter Molly comes into the story I'm scared to write her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer- I don't own the Harry Potter Series sadly. All the reviews have been great I really appreciate them.**

* * *

Molly along with Hermione, Ron, and Ginny entered Harry's and Severus's quarters and were shocked to see Taji staring at the fire. Looking at the clock Molly knew that the child should have been feed by now, but he wasn't. Feeling furious she gave orders, "Hermione go make sure he's ok; if he's wet change him. Ron help Ginny set up what I brought." Molly then visited a sleeping Harry, smelling the liquor coming from him she damn near lost her mind. Ripping the sheets off Harry, she started to smack his butt awake. "What is wrong with you, get up you have a child to take care of." Not giving Harry a chance to talk she made him get dress and go to the living room. After dealing with Harry, she did the same thing with Severus. She couldn't believe the pair got drunk knowing they had a child to take care.

Severus didn't like being woken up by smacks falling on his butt by Molly Weasley. Getting showered and dressed he went to see the kid. The kid was currently in his booster seat, while the Granger girl attempted to get him to eat. "Molly since you're here make me some black coffee."

"Get it yourself Severus; I can't believe how irresponsible you and Harry were. Something could have happened to him."

"We warded the damn portrait."

"Stop cursing in front of him; Albus gave me a copy of the rules you and Harry are suppose to follow."

"She right Professor, children tend to imitate what they hear," said Hermione. She was worried because Taji wasn't eating anything and just staring off into somewhere. She figured that he was having a reaction from Harry and Severus ignoring him.

"Granger why the hell are you here?"

"Mrs. Weasley has asked me to help with your lessons, since I have experience in babysitting."

"Whatever," Severus was surrounded by people he hate with a passion. "Then why the hell are your children here Molly?"

"Severus stop with the cursing, Ginny is here because she's Harry's girlfriend and Ron just wanted to come."

Hearing his name Harry came into the small kitchenette area where he attempted to kiss Taji on his forehead, but was damn near bitten. "Look I'm sorry I do care about you." Taji didn't say anything, but take his spoon of oatmeal and threw it at Harry. Dodging the spoon Harry knew the child was pissed. "Mrs. Weasley how do I form a bond with him and tell him I'm sorry?"

"Well Harry," she said cleaning the spoon. "The more positive time the three of you spend together then a bond will form. From what Albus has said he's been quite difficult, but you and Severus need to keep trying. Keep trying to give him hugs, kisses, praising words, and love and he'll learn that you two want him. As for the sorry part give him something he likes."

"I could never love a monster," said Severus sipping his coffee.

"He's not a monster Severus; I'm sick of you calling him names," Harry flicked his wand and made Severus's coffee fall on his lap.

"Damn it Potter," said Severus banishing the coffee away. "I swear you'll be sorry you piece of shit."

"Severus and Harry, both of you will stop right now, think of the child." Molly said with frightening eyes, "Now Severus you will attempt to feed him."

"He can feed himself."

"He doesn't have food in his mouth, you need to coax into eating. Grab the spoon and pretend it's a broom that needs to go through a cloud."

"Have you gone daft woman? I'm not about to play games with him."

"Severus just do it."

"No I'm not about to sit here and take care of some bloody whelp that just appeared one day. The damn thing is not even human. Still fuming Severus went back to his rooms. Harry was going to go after him until Mrs. Weasley stopped him.

"But I can't let him disrespect Taji."

"I know Harry, but there is only so much that you can do. Let Albus deal with him, now come you can try the feeding exercise."

Finishing his pouting session, Severus emerged finding Potter trying to feed the thing, of course Potter was doing a horrible job. He got more food on himself instead of in the child. "If he's not hungry don't force him to eat."

"He is hungry he just doesn't trust us," snapped Harry. "You're not even taking care of him, so just leave."

"You can't tell me what to do Potter."

"Yes I can since your damn attitude is affecting Taji."

"Nothing can affect that thing; the bond that you want with him is never going to happen. Hopefully he'll run away and drown in the lake."

The whole room became quiet, and then Harry snapped by jumping on Severus and trying to choke him. The others tried to get Harry off, but couldn't. Harry wanted blood. All that ran through Harry's mind was the need to kill Severus, not only for speaking that way about Taji, but also for the years of abuse Harry suffered while he attended Hogwarts. Molly seeing the fight ripped Harry off Severus and then gave Severus a hard kick near his private area. "I can't help you two, I'm going to suggest that the child come and live with me until Albus finds out where he comes from."

"No Mrs. Weasley," said Harry. "I promise I won't do anything else bad around him."

"I don't know Harry; you and Severus are suppose to be in this together and neither one of you are attempting to get along with each other for the sake of the child."

"I've been trying its just Severus."

"Shut up Potter, your damn mouth always gets you in trouble."

"My mouth! You said you wanted him to die," then they start arguing again until Albus walked in.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"Headmaster these two can never get along, I want to take the child back home with me, so he can be in a better environment." Molly said, never in her life had she seen such two people with so much hate.

"Molly your idea is wonderful, but I think it would be better if Harry and Severus took care of him."

"But Headmaster for the safety of the child,"

"I am thinking about his safety; he needs to be watched by the most powerful wizards here. Molly how have the lessons gone?"

"Bad we haven't been able to get started because of those two and their fighting."

"I believe that the three of them need to go and live somewhere where they can get acquainted with each other."

"What do you mean," asked Harry.

--

Two days later Severus, Harry, Taji, and Albus were in the English countryside standing in front of a small cottage. "Well boys this is your new home until you can prove to me; you can act civil toward each other. Once I deem everything is alright then you can come back to Hogwarts."

"But Albus who will teach my classes and look after my house," asked Severus not happy with the idea.

"Professor Slughorn said he would come out of retirement to do it."

"Professor what about my classes?"

"You have Severus here and I'll send the material. Harry, your friends can come on the weekends; Severus Draco can also come on the weekends. Remus will be dropping in every couple of days to see how you three are doing. I have to leave, a village is a little down the road, money is on the counter in the kitchen and if you need anything else owl me bye." Albus then disappeared.

Sighing heavily the three went to explore the house. The cottage was small with a small kitchen, dining area, living room, two bathrooms, three bedrooms on the second floor, a small office/bedroom on the first floor. It had muggle appliances: TV, telephone, a coffee pot, microwave, etc. The backyard had a small garden complete with a birdbath, lawn chairs, and a patio set. Harry was quite pleased by the home. Unpacking their stuff Harry looked into the kitchen and found that there was no food. "Severus we have to go to the village and by food."

"What do you mean we?"

"Well I want to get out of here as quick as possible, so we have to attempt to work together."

"Whatever Potter I'll go, but his features need to be covered up." Looking down at Taji, Harry knew Severus was right. Harry had to find a pair of pants that didn't have hole for his tail and put it on him, then Harry combed Taji's hair until people wouldn't notice his ears. Harry knew there was nothing they 

could do about his eyes or teeth unless they used a glamour charm, but Harry knew Taji wouldn't like it. Checking the claws Harry say that they wouldn't have a problem, since they looked like pointed fingernails. Going to the small attached garage they found a 1985 blue Bentley Mulsanne Turbo. Harry was happy they didn't have to walk. Fighting Taji into the carseat, Harry jumped into the driver's seat. "You do know how to drive Potter," asked Severus looking warily at Harry.

"Yes I learned this summer and I got my license (barely)," Harry moved the car down the road to village.

--

Riding through the village Harry saw it was small and quiet; there were only a handful of shops, houses, a couple pubs, two restaurants, a library, a small park, a post office, beauty salon/barbershop, petrol station, and a few others. Harry found a small grocery store and pulled in. Getting a basket and putting Taji in the seat part was a one of their worst battles, Harry had managed to get him in, but not without multiple bruises, claw marks, and bite wounds everywhere. Walking into the market the three quickly got there items, until they got to diaper aisle. "Severus get some pull-ups for him."

"Why should I?"

"Because I don't want him pulling down the display."

"Just leave him and get the pull-ups."

"You haven't done anything, but follow us you could at least do something."

"No Potter," Severus walked to some other part of the story.

Harry's eyes burned with frustration and anger, doing what Severus suggested. He came back to find Taji biting his hands. "What are you doing?" Harry quickly grabbed the child's hands and found just a couple of marks. _Why is he doing this?_ Finishing the shopping Harry went to go pay for everything. The cashier thought Taji was adorable and wanted to know if Harry would want to set up a play date with her own son. "I don't know we kind of just moved here."

"I'm sure it will be fine. How old is he?"

"He's," Harry had to remember what Madame Pomfrey told him. "He's three."

"Nice my son is four I'm sure they'll get along, oh I forgot my name is Lyra and my son name is Aden. We should meet tomorrow I don't have to work, how about 11:00 at my house and I can give the kids lunch also?"

"Ok what's your address?" Getting the address Harry was happy he would have someone other then Severus to be around. "Bye see you tomorrow," going to the car Harry saw that Severus wasn't there. Feeling devilish, he quickly put the food in the car, put Taji in his seat (without a fight) and drove off quickly. Seeing the car drive off Severus swore he would get Potter back.

--

Watching Harry unpack the food, Taji was happy that the Dumble guy made them leave the castle. He liked that there was no magic around. He also liked the fact that the red headed people and the smart girl weren't there either. Feeling pleased he decided to say something, "Hawy."

Harry was stunned to hear the child say his name; he wanted to pick him up, but decided against it. All he said was, "Good boy," of course; he said it with a smile. Taji was somewhat disappointed that Harry didn't try to touch him like the last time. Feeling somewhat sad, he went off to look at the television. Harry didn't know what was wrong with Taji; he praised the child for talking, but Taji lost what prompted him to talk. Letting the boy be alone for awhile, Harry finished unpacking and went to see Taji. He found the child in front of the television watching Sesame Street, turning it off he tried to put the boy on his lap, but was fought until Harry started to bleed. "Look I'm trying my best ok; I do care about you." All Taji said was no. "Yes I do care for you, I don't care what you think." Getting a very strong grip Harry got Taji onto his lap without injury and started to rock him. Taji kept trying to break loose, but Harry's grip was to strong. Feeling defeated he laid back, so he could lay his head in Harry's chest. Harry smiled as he started to stroke Taji's silky hair. "Good boy," Harry tried to kiss him, but Taji growled. Harry knew not to attempt that yet.

Severus came home furious, marching into the small living room; he was shocked to see the beast acting civilized. "Potter why the hell did you leave me?"

"Be quiet I've just got him calm."

"No I will not be quiet. Tell me why the hell you left me?" Harry choose to ignore Severus there was no way Harry wanted to ruin the special moment he was sharing with Taji. "Potter talk to me now," yelled Severus.

"Stop ruining my time with him Severus."

"What! Just because he's not biting you. He doesn't care about you Potter no one does."

"He does and other people do care about me; you're only bulling us, because no one gives a shit about you."

"Potter you're so full of it. Maybe you and the little whelp deserve each other; no one wants you that's why Albus dumped you here."

"He dumped you here to Severus," Harry could barely hold back his emotions. He wanted to scream and hurt Severus, but he held back for Taji.

"So I'm glad for the vacation especially from that redheaded whore you call a girlfriend."

Forgetting Taji was on his lap, Harry jumped up and charged toward Severus where for another time they started to fight, complete with yelling, cursing, and blood being spilled. Taji hating that they were fighting again screamed, "HATE YOU!" At the top of his lungs as he pointed at them. The pair stopped and looked at him, before Harry could reach out to him. Taji sunk his teeth into Severus's hand and ran away to his room.

"He said he hated me," the words ripped through Harry's heart. Severus knew the boy saying hate was also directed at him, a small part of him felt bad for making the child say that. "Severus please for him can we attempt to get along?"

"Yes for the sake of him."

"Thanks I'm going to go see how's he's doing."

"I'll go with you Potter."

* * *

p.s. Severus can be kind sometimes, but I like writing him as a git. I'll start the slash between Harry and Severus soon I don't know when, because I like to write about them fighting. The link for the car mentioned is on my site. Next chapter the play date.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer-I don't own the Harry Potter Series if I did I make sure the sixth movie be released in November and not July of next year. All the reviews have been wonderful, I have been trying to add the comments into the story, so if there is anything anyone wants seen review the story. This chapter drama and hints of slash.**

* * *

Entering Taji's room, Harry and Severus found him bouncing a ball against the window trying to break it. Harry snatched the ball and took Taji in his arms. "We're sorry about fighting and I'm sure Severus is sorry about what he said. Aren't you Severus?"

"Yea I'm sorry," mumbled Severus. Severus noticed the child was wiggling around, but not in a threatening way toward Harry; he also started to pull on his groin area. "Potter the child has to go to the bathroom."

Harry noticed Taji's behavior, from the time Taji arrived; they never stressed the whole toilet training issue because they had so many problems with his violent tendencies. Therefore, every morning Harry changed him; he also changed Taji a couple times during the day and once before bed. Hermione had told him since Taji could keep dry during the nighttime and most of the daytime; he was ready for toilet training. "Ok I'm putting him on the toilet." Taking Taji to the bathroom, Harry was happy to see a potty chair in the corner, putting Taji on it they waited until he went.

An hour passed as Harry encouraged Taji to go, but he didn't. He just sat there looking at Harry and Severus not caring about them. Sitting on the side of the tub, Severus couldn't understand why the child acted like he had to go, but didn't. "I guess he doesn't have to go Potter."

"Yea I guess you're right," picking Taji up Harry and Severus were not happy when he started to pee on the floor. "But why he was just on it," whined Harry.

"How should I know Potter?" Severus quickly pulled out his wand and got rid of the mess; while Harry dressed Taji in another pull-up. "Potter I'm hungry go make some dinner."

"Do I look like your personal cook; I take care of him at least you could cook."

"You're the woman of this house, so go cook."

"I am not the woman; we're supposed to be in this equally. Besides the faster we get along the faster we leave and we won't ever have to see each other again."

Severus thought about it, "fine I'll cook dinner for us." Harry was happy that Severus agreed, but he was scared Severus would poison him and Taji.

--

Entering the dining room Harry was surprised to see lasagna, garlic bread, and cauliflower smelling delicious from the table. Putting Taji in his seat, Harry couldn't wait to dig in. _Severus surprises me sometimes_.

"Potter are you ready to eat," Severus said bringing a pitcher of pumpkin juice from the kitchen.

"Yes, it looks good," Harry served Taji's food and got his own. Biting into the lasagna Harry had never in his life tasted something so good. "It's delicious."

"Thanks Potter," Severus mumbled. As the two adults ate their food, Taji wouldn't even touch it. "What my cooking not good enough for you?" Taji just stuck out his tongue and attempted to get up. Severus got up and put him back into his seat, "listen you might be still upset about what happened earlier, but you will eat."

Taji looked Severus dead in the eye, "No."

"Yes,"

"No,"

"Yes,"

"No,"

Harry found it amusing that the two were going back and forth. "Taji the food is good don't you want to try some?" Taji just glared at Harry and threw some of his food at Severus.

"You little bastard," Severus yelled wiping the food of his clothes.

"Severus don't yell at him."

"I can do whatever I want and that little monkey is going to get punished."

Harry quickly got up, "there is no way you're going to punish him."

"Potter he needs to learn he can't get away with bad behavior. The only time I've see you discipline him is when he threw that knife at the Weasley girl. He knows you're a pushover."

"Just shut up, now you're involved in taking care of him; I don' t need your damn advice."

"I'm not about to stand here and let him run us over."

"He's a child Severus."

"I don't care three smacks on the butt should be efficient for him."

"No you won't spank him." Of course the pair started to argue again, getting sick of their fighting Taji sat back and ate his food. Harry noticing the child was eating and ended the argument. For the rest of dinner it was dead silent.

--

During bathtime Harry had Taji in the bathtub, as Harry washed his back; Taji wrinkled his nose and said, "hate Sev."

Harry praised the little boy for speaking more, "I hate Sev to sometimes, but at least he's here and can help. You know Severus may be evil sometimes, but he does have good qualities. I don't know how many times he saved my life; I have no idea how I can repay him for saving me." As Harry washed Taji's hair, he didn't notice Severus just outside the bathroom listening to their conversation. Finishing the bath Harry got Taji ready for bed without much of a fight. Putting him into his bed, Harry grabbed a storybook and tried to read it to Taji, but the little boy just turned his back to Harry and went to sleep. Harry was disappointed, Hermione had told him that reading to a child would help their bond and Taji's 

language skills grow. Putting down the book, Harry tucked the little boy in and gave him a small kiss. Feeling depressed Harry went to go watch tv.

Severus was already in the living room watching tv; he wondered what happened for Potter to be depressed. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing I just miss Ginny."

"You get a break from the she-weasel and you miss her, pathetic."

"Severus it's been a rough day and I don't want to fight until tomorrow. Taji has a play date tomorrow."

"Play date with who?"

"Lyra she works as cashier at the grocery store; her son is four and she invited me and Taji over."

"That child is too violent to be around other children."

"Severus he has calmed down somewhat; we didn't fight when I put him in the bath tonight, besides it might do him some good to be around children his own age."

"Whatever Potter,"

--

The next day Harry and Taji were standing outside Lyra's house; Harry had dressed Taji in a pair of Elmo overalls with a red Elmo shirt. Taji's tail was wrapped around his waist under his clothes and his hair was combed to cover his ears. Knocking on the door Lyra's son Aden opened the door. Harry saw the little boy was taller then Taji with honey blond hair and green eyes. "Hi is your mom home?"

"Here I am," said Lyra running to the door. "Harry Taji this is my son Aden." Aden happily said hi, took Taji's hand, and pulled him inside to show Taji his toys. "Aden already likes him, come in." Harry was pulled into a small one-story house; he was then pulled into the living room where toys were everywhere. Aden pulled out his legos for him and Taji to build with, Harry was happy that Taji started to build with the legos and not throw them at Aden. "So what made you move here," said Lyra as the pair sat down on a near by couch.

"Well we wanted to get away for awhile from the pressures of life."

"Does anyone else live with you and Taji?"

"Yes" Harry had no idea how he was going to explain about Severus, but he gave the most sickening answer he could think of. "My lover Sev lives with us." Taji who was busy with the legos eyebrows rose when he heard the lover part.

"What oh my god, you're gay; that's so cool; I always wanted a gay friend, so did you guys adopt him?"

"Not really he was just left with us one day."

"That sucks, it's a good thing that you guys took him in. You look young, how old are you?"

"18,"

"For real I'm 21, sorry about the twenty questions."

"It's ok I'm glad I met you."

"I know we're going to make great friends. Does Taji talk?"

Looking over at the boys, Aden was talking a mile a minute, while Taji was silently building his tower. "Yea, he doesn't talk to people he just met."

"How long has he been living with you guys?"

"Not for very long we're still getting used to each other. How can I effectively potty train him?"

"Well it takes a lot of patience; make a routine of it I have a toilet training book if you want it?"

"Yea I could use it."

"I'll give to you before you leave, come on lets leave the boys alone and make lunch." Harry wasn't to sure about leaving Taji alone, but they could see the boys from the kitchen. "Harry is there anything Taji can't eat," Lyra asked getting food from the fridge.

"No he'll eat anything." While preparing lunch Harry got many tips about taking care of Taji; the tips were for playtime, bathtime, storytime, and other techniques that Harry knew would be useful. Putting lunch on the table, they went to go get the boys. Lifting Taji into his seat, Harry was surprised he wasn't fought.

At the table, Aden talked about how much fun he was having with Taji. "Mr. Harry can Taji come over again?"

"Yes, maybe we can take you guys to the park or somewhere fun."

"Yea," cheered Aden. Taji didn't cheer along, but concentrated on his food. He liked Aden somewhat, but Aden was to hyperactive for him; normally he would have lashed out in Aden in someway by now, but decided against it because Harry made friends with Aden's mommy. "Mr. Harry can Taji come to play group?"

"What's play group?"

"It's a preschool program that Aden's in when I'm at work; maybe it would be good if Taji was in it." Lyra said.

Harry shuddered at what would happen if he left Taji alone with a bunch of other kids. "I'll think about it."

--

The rest of the play date went smoothly, Taji didn't hurt Aden and Aden now thought he had a new best friend or baby as he started to affectionately call Taji. Back at the house Severus was bored; he had read many of his potions books, walked in the garden, and tried to watch television. He hated that Albus didn't set him up with a potion's lab all because of the beast. Feeling frustrated he wrote a very long and explicit letter to Albus voicing his displeasure about the situation. Almost finishing the letter, Harry and Taji came back. "So you're back and I had hoped the two you would have been kidnapped."

"I'm not in the mood for your mouth Severus."

"What didn't have fun on your date Potter?"

"It wasn't a date."

"Whatever I'm sure Ms. Weasley would love to find out that you're sleeping around, but I don't know how she could be jealous since she has had sex with most of the boys and some girls at Hogwarts. I've heard that many of her exploits are written on the bathroom walls. Such a pity that girl, I heard her mother was the same way." All Harry saw was red; dropping Taji Harry tackled Severus onto the ground.

"TAKE BACK EVERYTHING YOU SAID YOU GREASY BASTARD," Harry was so blinded by anger that he didn't feel the pain of Severus's knee going into his stomach. Taji seeing them fight again couldn't stand it and went to go hide under his bed. After about ten minutes Harry and Severus separated, "look what you did you made him run again."

"What I did, I didn't start the tackling Potter. Idiot boy you need to hold back your emotions."

"Just shut up and help me find him." They found him after about five minutes of looking. Harry tried to pull Taji from under the bed, but was bitten. "I know we messed up; we'll try harder not to fight in front of you."

"No lie,"

Harry and Severus were shocked that he learned "lie" as his new word, but with the context, he used it the pair knew that he could understand everything they were saying. "Please little one we care about you."

"Me hate Hawy and Sev," Taji said from under the bed.

"Let me try Potter," taking out his wand Severus shrunk the bed until Taji was out in the open. Harry took the little boy into his arms, but was met with a punch in the nose. Holding his nose Harry tried to get the child calm, but Taji went off on both of them by running around and using his claws to rip into their flesh. Severus grabbed the child by the tail; which made Taji shriek and take a hard swing at Severus. The punch never landed on Severus, because Taji at the last second flipped his body to land directly on Severus and bite his neck. "Damnit he's a vampire now," Severus screamed holding his neck luckily, Taji didn't break the skin.

Landing on the ground Taji tried to run, but was stopped by Harry. "That was bad Taji you're going in time-out." Severus and Taji both looked at Harry as if he lost his mind. "Yes time-out, Lyra told me how to use it effectively." Taking Taji under his arm Harry sat him in one of the corners in the kitchen. Taji kept trying to get up and leave, but Harry stopped him ever time. Recovering from his ordeal Severus also helped with the time-out when Taji got up. Taji didn't like the time-out and screamed his displeasure everytime he was sent back. After 45 minutes of the getting up and sitting, back down game Taji finally settled in time-out, but not without tears running down his face. Harry did not like the fact that this was the first time Taji cried, but Harry knew it had to be done. "Severus is your neck ok?"

"It's fine."

"Let me see his teeth are sharp," not saying a word Severus showed Harry the bite area; it was only red and a little tender. Running his fingers over the wound Harry admired how soft Severus's skin and the herbal scent radiating from the older man. "Nothing serious," Harry said pulling away. "Thanks for backing me up with time-out."

"Your welcome, we should fight less around him, since our fighting seems to set him off. Where did you learn to do the time-out thing?"

"In one of the books I read; there are other procedures, but we can try those later. Now that we know he can understand us we can discipline him effectively."

"Ok, but we have to agree on everything about him."

"Ok," Harry looked at the wall clock. It's been three minutes; the books say a child should be in timeout for one minute for every year of their life."

"Potter, we technically don't know how old he is."

"I know, but until we found out lets just say he's three."

"Whatever,"

Taking Taji out of time-out Harry wiped the little boy's tears away and started to rock him in his arms. "I know you didn't like time-out, but if you're bad you'll be sitting in it. Me and Severus are going to come up with rules you have to follow, do you understand?" With his head buried in Harry's chest Taji nodded yes.

* * *

p.s. Harry and Severus's relationship is staring to blossom, for all the Mrs. Weasley fans I wasn't trying to bash on her, so don't flame me. I might be throwing a twist into the story, I have an idea on what it might be, but I have to mentally play with it before I decided to put it in the story. Next chapter Severus founds out what Harry told Lyra about their relationship.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer- I don't own the Harry Potter series. Severus shows a side of himself not seen in the books. All the reviews are awesome, review more so I can know what everyone wants to see with this story. Lyrics for this chapter are mine.**

* * *

Taji laid in his bed thinking about what had happened; he didn't normally break down and cry in front of people. Not being able to sleep he wondered why Harry and Severus were so different. Harry always tried hard to make him happy; Severus called him names and wished he would die. Getting out of bed, he walked to the living room where he found Severus riding a magazine. Seeing the child Severus stopped reading and lifted Taji up on the couch next to him. "What you couldn't sleep," Taji didn't say anything, but look at Severus. Sighing Severus knew there was no use talking to the child; the two sat in silence until Taji fell asleep on Severus. Severus almost jumped when the small head fell on him; he thought about the few weeks he had know the child, never had he spent time alone with him or held him the way Harry did. Reaching towards Taji, Severus wondered if the toddler would react from being held by him; not wanting to be a chicken he picked the child up the way he had seen Harry done. Taji's reaction was just to bury himself into the arms that were holding him. Feeling relived Severus quickly put the child to bed and went to his room; lying in bed Severus thought how nice it was to feel Taji against him. _Damn am I actually starting to care?_

--

A few days later Lyra and Aden were over at Harry's house spending the afternoon together. Aden and Taji were playing in the playhouse Albus had sent yesterday; he was supposed to send a swing set tomorrow. "So Harry," said Lyra drinking some ice tea. "Where is Severus?"

"He's at work." Severus didn't like staying all day in the house without his potions, so he went out and found a job working with a muggle that made herbal cures.

"How old is he?" Lyra asked being noisy.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Harry said watching the boys. It made him glad that Taji got along with Aden.

"Ah come on I promise I'll keep it a secret."

"Fine he's in his middle thirties."

Lyra spit out her tea, "are you serious; I never thought you would want a sugar daddy Harry?"

"Stop teasing," Harry said pushing her playfully.

"Mr. Harry," said Aden pulling Taji toward them. "Baby has to go pee."

"Thanks for telling me Aden," Harry said walking Tai to the bathroom. Once there Tai actually went in the potty chair. Harry was so proud he rained down praise on Taji that made him smile a little.

--

Severus came home to found a strange woman and child in his garden. "Who are you?"

"I'm Lyra Harry's friend and this is my son Aden and you must be Severus," she said happily.

"Yea where's Harry?"

"He took Taji to the bathroom; so you must have got into serious trouble when you and Harry hooked up?"

Severus was horrified, "excuse me," he sputtered out.

"That most be true love for you and Harry to become a couple and runaway from your previous lives to raise a child. "It's so beautiful," Lyra said acting dramatic.

Severus had no idea where this daft woman got the idea he and Potter were together, but he knew he had to kill Potter. "Ma'am I believe," Lyra cut off Severus rambling on about how she had two gay friends and all the fashion tips they could give her.

"Severus you're home," said Harry returning with Taji, by the look of Severus face he knew Lyra told Severus about their so-called relationship.

"Yes Harry," hissed Severus deadly. "I had gotten off early."

"That's great Severus," said Lyra not seeing the obvious signs that Severus was pissed. "You can hang out with us and the kids.

As the kids went to go play in the house, but Taji knew Severus was pissed and started to get upset because of it. Aden became worried because his baby wasn't playing anymore and kept his head down. "Baby what wrong," asked Aden wrapping his arm around Taji. Aden didn't get an answer thinking Taji was sick he put his hand to Taji's forehead, but didn't feel anything. "Baby you want me to get Harry or Sev?" Taji shock his head no and started to play as he was before.

Severus just ignored the Lyra's ramblings; all he could think of was killing Harry. "Oh," said Lyra checking her watch. "I have an aerobics class soon, so Aden and I have to leave. "I'm glad I' finally met you Severus."

"The pleasure is mine," Severus said lying through his teeth. After Lyra and Aden left Severus went off on Harry. "You idiot child what the hell made you say we were lovers?"

"Severus it was a mistake."

"Bullshit telling some woman we're together is not a mistake. I could never be with someone as ugly as you Potter."

"I'm ugly," Harry exclaimed. At least I wash my hair everyday and I wasn't born with a nose the size an elephant's trunk. Lets see what else, oh my teeth are whiter and I don't look like a damn bat with pounds of robes on. If it wasn't for Albus moving us here I never would have thought you were capable of wearing something other then black robes."

"Well I don't wear clothes that looked like they could belong on a baby whale and unlike you I can control my hair. At least I'm not the spitting image of a male whore."

"Stop talking about my father," Harry stood a couple feet from Severus.

"I can and I will. I swear Potter you messed up this time," Severus closed the gap and pushed Harry hard on the ground. Harry got up and pushed Severus back making Severus hit his head; the pushing continued until Severus took out his wand, then Harry did and they had a duel.

Taji couldn't understand how they could hate each other so much, feeling emotionally overwhelmed; he knew he couldn't scratch his claws into Harry or Severus, so he started to scratch into his own arms until there were multiple red lines going from his elbow to his wrist. Sadly, Harry and Severus were too self-absorbed in their fighting to notice the little boy harming himself. Not knowing what to do the little boy went to his room and let the two adults fight.

--

Harry was breathing heavily after their duel; he figured they went at if for two hours because the sun was starting to go down. Both Harry and Severus had multiple burns, hexes, abrasions, bruises and cuts on their bodies. Severus was also heavily panting recovering a bit he wanted to go shower. "Wait Severus," Harry said before Severus could leave. "Where's Taji?"

"How should I know I don't care about the little beast?"

"What I tell you about calling him names?"

"I can do whatever I want Potter."

"Severus I don't want another fight; he might be in his room." Using his idea that is where they found Taji sitting in his room looking at a storybook. "Hey little one," said Harry sitting next to him. "You want me to read to you?"

"No, me hate Hawy," Taji said closing the book.

It always got to Harry when Taji said he hated him; Harry looked over at Severus desperately, but was shunned. Harry knew he had to get on Taji's good side, "it's almost dinnertime you want to get a cheeseburger?" This was Taji's favorite food.

"No, no hungry want Hawy and Sev to die," he said climbing into his bed and hiding himself under the covers.

Severus had to admit he was taken aback when he heard that. Peering over he saw Harry was on the verge of crying. "Potter he didn't mean it."

"I know," Harry attempted to get Taji out from under the covers, but had difficulty when the little boy started to scratch him. In Harry's mind, he knew that he had to chastise Taji for fighting him, but the two adults had set Taji off by their fighting. "Calm down we're sorry," Harry managed to get Taji on his lap and held him close. "Severus and I promise we won't fight again."

"You lie, bad Hawy," Taji said struggling out of Harry's lap, but was held down tight.

"It's the truth," Harry wanted the promise to be true. "Isn't it Severus?"

Severus turned his head from the two. "Don't lie to him Potter; we're going to fight again."

"Severus I want him to trust me."

"You don't gain a child's trust by lying to them."

Harry knew that they were going to fight again; he needed to stop it before things started to escalate. "I don't want to fight again."

"Whatever Potter," Severus turned to walk out the door.

"Severus you could at least help me," Harry said stopping him.

"Potter I don't care about you or the child," snapped Severus.

"Fine just leave I don't want you here," screamed Harry.

"Fine I will leave. Fuck what Albus wants us to do with the brat," Severus screamed back.

Being so close to Harry, Taji could feel the anger build within Harry's body; he knew Harry was trying to hold his emotions back, but he was failing. Taji could feel the tension building up in Severus, even if he wasn't close by him. He felt so weak. Even if he fought them, it wouldn't do any good. So he did the last thing he could think of, he cried. Harry knew Taji wouldn't cry without a reason to, pulling Taji closer he tried to comfort the child. "Severus he's crying because of us, I'm sorry what I told Lyra, but for him can we please try to get along?"

"Yes I'll get along with you for him," Severus surprised when the child started to cry. It reminded him of his childhood when his parents would fight and all he could do was shed tears. Of course, his parents did not stop fighting just for him. "Give him to me Potter," Severus said putting his arms out.

"Why," Harry was reluctant to do so, because Severus was not type to ask to hold Taji.

"Because I'm going to calm him down," Severus said irritated. Against his will, Harry gave Severus Taji. Once he had Taji, Severus put the boy on his shoulder and started to rub his back. While Severus rubbed, he started to sing.

_Hush now my baby calm down don't cry_

_Sleep while I sing to you_

_Sleep and dream my lullaby and you'll go to sleepy land_

Hearing the soothing tones, Taji stopped crying and fell sound asleep in Severus's arms. Harry smiled he never thought Severus could sing. Bearing in mind the child was asleep Severus laid him down and gave him a kiss on the forehead. "Don't tell Albus I did that Potter."

"I won't, I like your singing," Harry said with a slight blush.

Severus felt embarrassed, "thanks."

Something in the back in Harry's mind told him Severus looked cute when he was embarrassed by something. Feeling tired Harry decided to go to his room, but not without giving Severus a hug first.

"What was that for," Severus asked shocked.

"Just for being here," smiled Harry.

* * *

p.s. I suck at lullabies, but it all I could think of this I will not be attempting another one anytime soon. So with the Taji's self-harm issue, I'm studying social work and learned that children's who parents constantly fight or is a child is abused and a whole host of other things sometimes harm themselves to deal. Therefore, to make the story more real I put it in. Next chapter Draco, Ron, and Hermione come for a visit.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer- I don't own the Harry Potter series. All the reviews have been great thanks.**

* * *

Harry had decided they had to establish rules as quick as possibly for them to live in relatively peace. The rules Severus and Harry came up for Taji was: no biting, scratching, hitting, screaming, hair pulling, and telling someone to die. The other rules that applied to Taji were: eating his food, not throwing food, telling Harry or Severus if he had to use the potty, and cleaning up his room. Harry had made a chart, which tracked if Taji did what he was told; if he finished a certain part of the chart, he got a treat. It Taji broke any rules he would be put in the naughty corner, have privileges taken away, or get a spanking. Harry and Severus's rules were the ones Albus gave them, but included splitting up chores between them. Putting up Taji's rule chart on the wall in the kitchen Harry started to get ready for Ron and Hermione's arrival. "Severus did Malfoy say he was coming for the weekend?"

"Yes he is coming and I would like if you and Weasley don't fight with him this weekend."

"I won't as long as he doesn't say anything about Ron's family or say anything mean about Hermione."

"I'll talk to him about it," Severus said.

Harry doubt Severus would, "Taji are you ready to see Ron and Hermione?"

"No want weasel and beaver," Taji spat.

Rolling his eyes Harry added another rule onto the chart. "You don't call people names Taji. They are Ron and Hermione, do you understand?"

"Weasel and beaver," Taji said defiantly.

"If you're going to call people names, you're not going to play with Aden today."

Taji knew Harry meant what he said. "Me want play wit Aden."

"Are you going to be a good boy and not call people names?"

"Yes Hawy."

"Good," Harry said giving him a hug. Since the incident last week, Harry and Taji's relationship was starting to develop. Harry could now hug and hold Taji without fear of being hurt. Taji was more open in talking around Harry; he was trying to get into the concept of Harry reading to him, but that wasn't go to well. With Severus, Taji started to follow him around and imitate some of his mannerisms, which Harry hated. Severus had to admit he liked having the boy around. The relationship between Harry and Severus was slowly, but surely growing. They didn't fight as much and had a couple civil conversations. Harry didn't want to admit it, but he never notice how hot Severus looked. Without the robes and in a normal pair of shirt and pants, Severus had a nice lean body. Without the constant exposure to potions, Severus's hair became silky. If Harry wasn't tricking himself into saying he loved Ginny; he might be attracted to Severus. "Severus I would appreciate if you wouldn't call Ron and Hermione weasel and beaver around him."

"Potter you know and I know they look like animals."

"Severus he's finally talking openly and I don't want him making fun of people, especially my best friends. You wouldn't want him to call Malfoy ferret?"

Severus knew Harry hit a nail on the head. "Damn you Potter," Severus said. "I have to go to work I'll be back soon."

--

After Severus left Harry managed to sit Taji down and go over his ABC's. Harry was amazed how fast Taji was able to learn English. When he first arrived, he didn't understand it; now he could speak it better then most kids his age or so called age. "Taji can you say something in your first language."

Taji had to think about Harry's request it had been awhile since he spoke his native tongue, fortunately he practice it in his head so he wouldn't forget. Wanting to make Harry happy he spoke, " _no yo quiero el castor y la comadreja aquí._

Harry caught very little what Taji had said, because he spoke it so fast. "What did you say?"

"_No dice," _he said.

"Taji it's good that you're speaking your language, but can you tell me what you said."

"Me said no want weasel and beaver here."

"What did I tell you about making fun of people," Harry asked. He knew Taji would have to be punished. "I gave you a warning; you're not going to play with Aden today."

"Me want to play wit Aden no fair," Taji said crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes in anger. Taji's tail was raising and then with speed came down smacking the floor with a large crack.

"I don't care you didn't follow the rules."

"Me want to play," screamed Taji stomping his feet.

"No young man," Harry got up to call Lyra to cancel the play date.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Taji started to lash out at Harry to make him stop.

"You're breaking another rule; you're going to sit in the naughty corner, so you can calm down."

"No naughty corner," Taji turned and started to run toward the front door.

Being quicker Harry caught the child and put him in the naughty corner. "You're sitting there for five minutes and if you get up I'm adding another minute to your time." Not obeying Harry, Taji got up six times. This made his punishment 11 minutes in the naughty corner. After the final time getting up Taji sat down in the corner with tears running down his eyes. Harry didn't want Taji to be upset; he had to make sure Taji understood the rules. While Taji was in time-out Harry waited until it was done. After six minutes, there was a knock at the door. Opening it Harry found his friends and Malfoy outside.

"Harry," Hermione squealed wrapping her arms around him. "It's been so different at school without you."

"I can imagine," Harry said hugging her back. "Ron how's the quidditch team?"

"Sucking without you mate, hurry up and come back."

"I will," Harry ignored Draco. "Come in you guys."

Looking around everyone except Draco was impressed how the cottage looked. "Potter where's Severus," asked Draco. He was not happy that Severus wasn't there to welcome him.

"He's at work, but he'll be home soon."

"Harry where is Taji," asked Hermione.

"He's in time-out."

"What he do," asked Ron heading toward the kitchen.

"He called people names and started to lash out at me."

Hermione was impressed Harry had skillfully disciplined the child. "That's good you didn't let him get away with his behavior Harry."

"Thanks Hermione it's time to take him out." Sitting next to Taji Harry took the child in his arms. "Do you know why you went into the naughty corner?"

Taji wrapped his arms around Harry. "Me said bad stuff about Ron and Mione."

"And,"

"Me try to hurt you. I sowy Hawy."

"I know you are," Harry held him closer. "You want to say hi to Ron, Hermione, and Draco?" Taji just shook his head no and didn't give an explanation. Harry figured he was scared, because it would be the first time he would have seen them in a couple weeks. "It would be nice if you did."

Taji was intelligent so he thought of a compromise. "Me see Aden if I say hi?"

"No, not seeing Aden is part of your punishment."

"No say hi then," Taji said pouting.

"You're going to say hi or I'll put you back in the naughty corner."

"Fine say hi." Taji's attitude just then reminded Harry of Severus's attitude and he didn't like it.

Picking Taji up Harry carried him to where the others were getting a sudden case of shyness Taji hid his head inside Harry's chest. "Come on out no one will hurt you." Not getting a reply he sat the child down only to have Taji attach himself to Harry's leg. "I don't why he's acting shy."

"It's okay Harry," said Hermione getting something from her bag. "Here I got this for you," she said handing Taji a present.

Not knowing the whole concept of gift giving Taji refused to take it; Harry had to take and open it for him to reveal a stuffed white tiger that meowed, purred, and could follow Taji around. Taji was unsure of it, but took it anyway. "What do you say for the present?"

"Thank you Mione," he said taking the toy to show it his room.

"He's changed so much; him being away from Hogwarts has been good for him," Hermione said as she started to make tea.

"Mate can we go flying here," Ron asked.

"Yes there's an area where muggles won't see us. Did you bring a broom and a snitch?"

"Of course can't go flying without them," Ron said wanting to show Harry his new skills. Draco was left out of the conversation; all he could do was sit quietly until Severus came back.

A few minutes into the conversation there was a knock at the door. Opening it Harry found Lyra and Aden. "Lyra I forgot to call you about,"

"Harry I just got a call for another job interview and I forgot I was suppose to be taking the boys today. Can you please watch Aden it should only take a couple of hours," Lyra said cutting Harry off completely.

"Sure," Harry watched his punishment go up in smoke.

Looking inside the house, Lyra saw Ron, Hermione, and Draco. "Oh you have company I would say hi, but I'm in a big hurry love you and bye," Lyra said quickly kissing Aden and running toward her car.

"Where my baby," Aden commanded.

"He's in his room, go play," Harry said as Aden ran off.

"Harry who was that woman she's hot," said Ron.

"That's Lyra she's my friend and her son and Taji play together."

"Harry who was the little boy referring to as baby," Ron asked

"Aden was talking about Taji; we don't know why he started calling Taji baby he just likes doing it and Taji doesn't mind." Checking on the boys Harry found them playing with Taji's new toy. Seeing they were fine he left to go talk with his friends.

--

For an hour the trio talked about various subjects including Hogwarts, wizarding world politics, quidditch, N.E.W.T.S, and other stuff. Draco not interested in Dumbledore's golden trio sat alone and read a book he found about parenting. Seeing it was almost lunch Harry suggested they go out to eat his treat. Going to get the boys Harry was not happy on what he found. Sitting on his bed Taji was naked while Aden who was only in his underwear played with Taji's tail. "Aden get dressed now," Harry yelled. Being frightened the child quickly did what he told. Grabbing Taji Harry got him dressed. "What were you doing," Harry asked angrily.

"We were playing doctor Mr. Harry," Aden said speaking up. "I was examining Taji's tail."

"You don't play doctor with your clothes off," Harry said steamed. "Aden you're going to be in time-out until your mom comes. Taji you're also going to time-out to."

"We didn't mean to be bad Mr. Harry," Aden said as tears came down his eyes. He was scared he would never get to play with Taji again.

"I don't care what you meant Aden. What you two did was wrong and you are going to be punished because of it. Aden you're going to go sit on the couch in the living room and Taji you will be in the naughty corner."

"No Hawy me and Aden do nothing bad," Taji sunk his teeth into Harry's hand.

"Taji you broke another rule, do one more thing and you and Aden won't play together for a long time." Tears came down both Aden and Taji's eyes as they thought about that. Harry then put the boys where they were going to sit at and warned if they spoke or got up they would be in bigger trouble. "Sorry you guys," Harry said returning to his friends. "How about we order some pizza?"

"Harry what happened for both of them to be in trouble," asked Hermione worried.

"I found them both naked in Taji's room and Aden was playing with Taji's tail. He said they were playing doctor."

"Harry children that age explore each other's bodies, but not in a sexual way. You overreacted to the situation."

Harry thought about what she just said, "What I was supposed to do Hermione?"

"Well you're suppose to sit the two of them down and explain what they were doing was not appropriate; you shouldn't have punished them for childhood curiosity." Harry started to feel bad, because of how he jumped to conclusions so fast; he knew now that both boys shouldn't have been punished so severely. Going to Aden first Harry took the little boy in his arms.

"I sorry Mr. Harry, me and Baby thought it would be fun," the little boy cried.

"Aden it's ok I overreacted I know you care about Baby," Harry rocked him. "Aden you're not in trouble anymore, but we are going to talk to your mom about this."

"Ok," Aden said wiping his tears away, but something bothered him. "Mr. Harry why does Baby have a tail?"

""Because he's special, Aden you can't tell anyone he has a tail."

"Why," Aden asked confused.

"Because people will call Baby mean names and try to hurt him."

"I won't tell Mr. Harry," Aden promised, he didn't want people to hurt his baby.

"Good boy I'm going to talk to Taji and then we'll go get some food." Putting Aden down Harry went to Taji was sitting. Taji had curled himself into a ball; Harry uncurled him and sat him in his lap. "Taji I'm sorry about what happened."

"No believe you."

"It's true I'm sorry about what happened."

"Leave me alone," Taji said curling back into his ball.

Harry sighed he would have to build Taji's trust all over again. Deciding to leave Taji alone for awhile Aden managed to get Taji out of the ball, but Taji wasn't in the mood to play. Sulking Taji went to the bathroom alone and ran his claws down his arms just enough to make marks, but not hard enough for anyone to fully notice.

--

When Lyra came to get Aden, Harry had to explain what happened. Lyra understood why Harry would freak out about the doctor game and did not get mad at him for yelling at Aden. "Harry didn't you ever play doctor when you were younger?"

"No I was mostly by myself," but Harry remembered Dudley used to get in trouble all the time when he played doctor with the little girls in the neighborhood. "I feel so bad because I punished him for no reason, now he doesn't trust me again."

"Harry believe me he'll trust you again I promise," Lyra said giving him a hug. Hermione who was watching the display grew jealous of Lyra, because of the close bond she and Harry shared. It seemed to her Harry was more willing to take Lyra's advice then her own.

"What should I do," Harry asked desperate.

"Well explain what you didn't like about the game and tell him people have to keep their clothes on in public. Also, tell him if anyone touches him weird that he should tell you; lastly just give him love," Lyra explained. I have to go now, thanks for watching Aden."

"No problem I promise I won't freak out again."

"I believe you," giving Harry a kiss on the cheek Lyra and Aden took off.

"Harry are you and that girl close," asked Hermione the minute Lyra was out of sight.

"Yes, but we're friends I get a lot of parental advice from her. Are you jealous Hermione?"

"No," she said turning away.

Just then, Severus came home, feeling happy Draco jumped up and gave his godfather a hug. "It's a good thing you're back I can't stand those lions.

"I can't stand them either," Severus said sending threatening looks at Ron, Hermione and Harry.

Hearing Severus's voice Taji ran to the older man and attached himself to Severus's leg. "Sev Hawy was bad; me hate him, no like lions. Me snake like you and Aco."

Severus had to smirk Taji was a snake now. "Potter what happened?"

* * *

p.s. With the language thing I would have made up a language but didn't want to, so I decided to use Spanish which I have studied for a few years. Harry and anyone else won't know its Spanish. The first line translates to_ I_ _don't want the beaver or_ _weasel here_ and the second line is _no tell_. The whole doctor issue is common in younger kids, so don't bash me. Aco is Draco, Mione is Hermione. Next chapter features a lot of Draco and a cute scene between Harry and Severus.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer- I don't own the Harry Potter series. So all the reviews are great and I thank everyone for reviewing and reading my story. In this chapter, a little bit of slash and the spanking of a child who deserves it.**

* * *

"Sev when you can you come back to Hogwarts," asked Draco. He was in Severus's room sharing a bottle of wine with his godfather.

"Whenever Albus says I can come back," Severus said bluntly. He did have to wonder why Draco would ask the question, if he already knew the answer.

"Slughorn has no idea what's he is doing, forget about Dumbledore the war is over. You can stop teaching at Hogwarts," Draco said pouring more wine

"Draco I have no other home to go back to."

"You can come home with me; I don't care who mother and father wants me to marry. I will break all Malfoy traditions to be with you. I love you Severus," Putting down his glass, Draco climbed into Severus's lap and started to nipple on his neck.

Patiently Severus said, "Draco I've known you since you were born, I consider you my son. Draco you're not in love with me. You say anything not to marry that girl."

"You know me to well Severus," Draco said sliding off. "You've been here with Potter for awhile do you show any interest in him?"

"Why would you think that," Severus asked frustrated.

"Cut the crap you know that Potter has changed significantly since he was eleven. Potter is a sex god and you know it," Draco said drinking his wine. Harry was not the short malnourished boy he was when he first came to Hogwarts. Now he was 6'1 with muscles from playing quidditch, a deep tan, and a package the girls went crazy over when he wore tight pants. "Do you find him attractive Severus?"

"No," Severus said. Draco could tell he was lying.

"Sev I know you and you like Potter."

"No I don't Draco."

"Whatever Sev keep denying your feelings; you love Potter." Severus didn't respond, he just sat back and drank more wine.

--

Harry walked into Taji's room, since it was Saturday they decided to go flying and have a picnic. Harry hoped Taji wasn't still upset about the events that happened yesterday; he wanted the picnic to be memorable for the child. Getting out some of Taji's clothes, Harry thought about what would happen when Taji went back to where he came from. Would he remember the time he spent with Harry or Severus or would he forget? Shaking the thought out of his head Harry kneeled by Taji's bed and started to wake him up. "Come on we're going to have a picnic today."

Taji eyes flow open as he looked up at Harry; he saw Harry smile down at him, but something in the back of his mind made him think Harry was faking. "Hawy lie me in trouble."

"No you're not I promise," Harry knew he still thought about yesterday. "Do you still hate me?"

Taji sat up he knew he could never truly hate Harry, unlike others that were from where he came from. "No hate you, me sowy." Harry cuddled the small child and got him dressed. "Can Aden come on picnic?"

"No Lyra told me Aden is going to his grandmother's house today." Harry didn't want to lie to Taji, but he didn't know if he could tell Taji that Aden couldn't found out about magic. "On the picnic we'll get to go flying." Taji was happy about going flying; of course he didn't think flying involved magic.

--

At the picnic site, Harry and Ron were racing each other while the others watched on the ground. Severus could not believe he was sucked into going on the damn outing, but he had to make the most of it. Landing Harry proposed they have a two or two quidditch match. Harry and Ron against Draco and Severus, whoever caught the snitch first won the game and got bragging rights for the rest of the day. "Are we agreed?"

"Yes," Draco said he wanted nothing, but to beat Potter and Weasel. Severus was reluctant to fly, but he wanted to win to. Planning their strategy Draco and Severus thought it would be best if Draco got on Ron and Severus got on Harry. Breaking apart and going into the air the quidditch match began.

The match was intense with shoving, yelling, cursing, punching, and broom collisions. Hermione who was watching on the ground with Taji thought they wanted to kill each other, not catch the snitch. She didn't like how they were showing bad sportsmanship to Taji, when she yelled at them to play nicely they just ignored her. Ron wanted nothing to, but to win seeing the Snitch around Severus's ear he broke away from Draco and speeded toward Snape. Mismanaging the angle to grab the snitch he missed the snitch by an inch and managed to punch Severus hard in the face. The force from the punch caused Severus to fall from his broom and crash into the ground. The minute Severus hit the ground Harry's heart stopped in his chest. Landing he rushed to Severus's side. "Severus are you ok," Harry said ripping his shirt to help cover Severus's bloody nose.

Severus slow sat up, "I'm fine Potter." He tried to stand up, but pain from his ankle stopped him.

"Severus let me check your ankle," Harry said pulling off Severus's shoe and sock. Checking the ankle Harry saw it was swollen and was turning blue and black. "Can you move it?" Severus attempted, but couldn't. "We don't have any potions here to help that ankle; we're going to have to take you to the doctor in town."

"Potter I'll be fine it's just a little swollen," Severus grunted.

"You can't even move it, so stop being stubborn. Harry picked Severus up bridle style and was surprised how light the older man was.

"Put me down Potter," Severus said wiggling to get down.

"Shut up," Harry said heading toward the car.

--

Three hours later Severus was laying on the couch in the living room with a sprained ankle. The doctor told him he would have to be on crutches for three weeks. Feeling angry Severus refused to talk to anyone and took all points Gryffindor had away. Taji who couldn't go with Harry and Severus to the hospital stayed away from Severus, because he didn't like seeing the cast on Severus's ankle. Because of the incident Ron went back to Hogwarts, the minute he found out Severus was ok. Hermione who was Ron's girlfriend went back with him, but she promised she would be back soon. Draco said he would leave the following day. Later that night after Taji and Draco went to bed Severus stayed up because of the pain. Harry had went to the kitchen for something to drink, passing Severus he saw that the older man was in pain, grabbing the pain reliever Harry visited him. "Here I brought you medicine."

"I'm fine," Severus said turning away.

"Stop acting like a child you're in pain."

"Fine," Severus said taking the medicine.

Harry smiled and sat with Severus for awhile. "Severus what do you think of Taji now?"

"Why Potter?"

"Because he's been with us for awhile."

"He is bad, but he has his good qualities."

"What do you think of me," Harry wanted to know.

Severus was taken aback from the question, "I think you're not so much like your father." He said trying to be nice.

"Thanks, your hair looks nice," Harry knew he had to address something. "Did you ever notice you blush when you're embarrassed?"

"What I don't blush," Severus stuttered.

"Yes you do it, makes you look more human.

"Potter are you flirting with me," asked Severus wanting to know if Harry liked him.

"No I have a girlfriend," Harry said leaving the room.

--

On Monday morning, Harry drove to the preschool with Taji in the back of the car. After hours of hearing Lyra praise Aden's playgroup Harry broke down and allowed Taji to go, but not without making sure Taji knew what he wasn't suppose to do. "Taji are you going to be good?"

"Yes Hawy will Aden be wit me?"

"Yes, don't worry." Taji sat back he wasn't entirely sure about going to playgroup, but Aden would be with him. Pulling up at the school building Harry prayed more then anything Taji didn't attempt to kill someone. As the pair stood in front of the reception desk, Taji kept getting scared. "Hi I'm Harry Potter I'm here to drop off Taji Potter-Snape (it's was Albus's idea to have Taji take Severus and Harry's last names).

"Yes his name is on the list," the receptionist said. "Does he have any allergies?"

"No,"

"Good, go down the hall to your left and you'll find his class next to the water fountain," she said pointing the way.

"Is Aden McCree is his class," Harry asked to make sure Taji wouldn't freak.

"No Aden is in a different class."

Taji became more nervous, because Aden wasn't going to be with him. "Me want Aden."

"Is there anyway he can be put in a class with Aden?" The receptionist was replied no. Taking Taji to his class Harry tried to get him calm, but Taji kept saying he wanted to leave. Once in the classroom Harry sadly handed Taji over to his teacher. "Be good," he said giving Taji a hug goodbye.

"No leave me Hawy," Taji said not letting go of Harry.

"You'll have fun I promise," Harry managed to get Taji off him and left the little boy standing alone.

--

Harry was doing homework, while Severus was reading a potion's magazine when the phone went off. "Hello Harry here," said Harry answering the phone.

"Yes Mr. Potter this is Ms. Gladstone Taji's teacher; we need you to come get Taji immediately."

"Why," Harry knew something would happen.

"I'll explain and show you when you get here," she said hanging up the phone.

Harry hoped Taji didn't hurt someone to badly, "Severus we need to get Taji."

"Why?"

"Because his teacher just told us to get him." Arriving at the school twenty minutes later Harry and Severus arrived at the school. "What did he do," asked Harry.

"Let me buzz the principal and his teacher, so they can tell you," the receptionist said.

--

Harry and Severus sat across from the principal and Taji's teacher. Taji was in the isolation room, where children were kept if they were extremely bad. "He's only been here for a few hours what did he do," Harry asked.

"Well, Mr. Potter and Mr. Snape," said Taji's teacher. "He tried to run off many times to a different classroom. Everytime he was brought back to my room he screamed and started to fight me. He also said some expletives toward me."

"What did he say," asked Severus not really wanting to know.

"He called me a whore, a little whelp, a bitch, and he told me to shut the fuck up." Harry mentally groaned. He knew the cursing Severus and he did, would come back and bite them in the butt. "He acted violent toward the other children by biting and scratching them," Taji's teacher continued. "He caused one little boy to bleed. He kicked me multiple times when I tried to discipline him and he destroyed the classroom."

"Believe me he's not like that at home," said Harry. "I know if he wouldn't have acted that way if he was in Aden McCree's classroom."

"Don't make excuses for him," snapped Severus at Harry.

"Please we think for the safety of the other children. Taji is not allowed to come back here," said the Principal. "You may find him in the isolation room which is next door."

Harry and Severus went to the room and found it destroyed by Taji who was sitting on the floor ripping the head off a stuffed bear. "Taji come here now," Severus said. Knowing not cross Severus, Taji did what he was told. Severus could see fear and hate radiating from the child's eyes.

--

Back at the house, Harry put Taji on the couch and asked why he was bad. "No like stinky kids and teacher. Me wanted to be wit Aden," Taji said crossing his arms and not looking Harry or Severus in the eyes.

"I don't care, what you did was bad," it was going to hurt Harry to say this, but he and Severus had agreed on it before they got Taji from the isolation room. "Because of your behavior you're not going to play with Aden for a week and you're getting a spanking."

Taji's world just shattered, "No spanking."

"Yes you're getting one young man," said Severus.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO," Taji jumped from the couch and tried to run, but Harry caught him.

Sitting on the couch Harry put the struggling boy over his lap and pulled down Taji's pants to reveal his Spiderman underwear; Harry then had Severus hold Taji's tail so it wouldn't get in the way. "You're getting a spanking because of what you did at playgroup; you know better then to act like that. I'll be giving you seven smacks."

"Me sowy, me be good," Taji said wiggling harder in Harry's lap; he was on the verge of tears.

"Taji this is for you own good," Harry said bringing his hand down on Taji's butt. Taji started to cry and say many things that would have gotten him more smacks in his native language. Harry didn't like to spank him, but he knew it had to be done. Severus didn't like to see the child cry, but he was glad Potter had agreed on the spanking. After the seventh smack, Harry took Taji in his arms and held him until he calmed down. "Do you understand why I spanked you?"

"Yes me be good," Taji said hiccupping.

"I know you will; Severus and I love you and we wouldn't spank you without a reason." Severus didn't know if he truly loved the child, but he considered it. Harry held Taji until he fell asleep, getting up Harry stopped at Severus and bent down and kissed him on the cheek, "I love that you're here for us Severus. He said walking away. All Severus could do was sit there and blush.

* * *

p.s. it was hard for me to write about Taji being spanked, but it had to be done. I will be adding more slash next chapter, so for all slash fans you can cheer and be happy.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer- I don't own the Harry Potter Series. Thanks for the reviews.**

* * *

"_Severus, I know you want me," Harry said seductively taking off the older man's clothes._

"_Potter this is wrong, I'm your teacher," Severus tried to get from underneath Harry, but was pinned down on the bed._

"_You're cute when you struggle Severus, besides who cares if you're a teacher," Harry licked Severus's neck. You can't tell me you don't want me inside you," Harry said yanking down Severus's pants. "God Severus grey underwear, just like when you were a kid. I can't stand looking at them."_

"_Please don't pull them down Potter," pleaded Severus._

"_Are you small Severus is that why you hide behind layers of robes?" Not waiting for Severus to answer Harry took off Severus's underpants. Severus moved his hands quickly over his area. "Don't hide yourself from me. Don't you want me to play with you?"_

"_No leave me alone."_

"_I can't do that," Harry smirked while yanking Severus's hands away and moving his fingers over Severus's stiff penis._

Severus snapped out of the dream he was having, looking down he found his hand inside his pajama bottoms. "Damnit Potter now you're in my dreams." Getting out of bed Severus went to go take a very cold shower. While in the shower Severus thought about his feelings for Harry, he knew he wanted the younger man, but Harry did have a girlfriend. "I have to suppress these feelings."

--

Harry finished packing Taji and Aden's bag into the car, today Harry had to travel to his aunt and uncle's house, so he could get his muggle birth certificate. Since Petunia refused to talk to him on the phone and take the time to send it to him; Harry had to physically go get it. Because of the long car ride, Harry had agreed that Aden could come to keep Taji company. Harry wasn't happy about visiting his relatives, but he had to. Severus not wanting to see Petunia ever again decided not to go for sanity reasons. Harry and Severus had agreed with each other that Albus could never found out about Harry going off by himself with Taji. "Come on boys we have to leave," called Harry from beside the car.

Rushing out of the house Aden and Taji had made sure they had both went to the bathroom, before the ride. Taji carried the tiger Hermione gave which he called Edo. Severus followed the boys to talk to Harry who was beside the car. He was glad Potter was leaving for awhile, so he could get his emotions together. "Me miss you Sevy," Taji said hugging Severus's good leg.

"I'll miss you to," Severus was a little taken back that the child would embrace him. Putting the boys in the car Harry and Severus said there good-byes. "Don't get hurt Potter."

"I won't Severus; you're going to miss me aren't you?"

"No," Severus said turning his head. Harry knew he was lying, because he was slightly blushing.

Laughing to himself Harry gave Severus a kiss on the cheek and got into the car. "Bye Severus," Harry called pulling away.

--

On the road to Little Whinging, Aden kept talking a mile a minute about how his grandparents had taken him to the London Zoo. "Mr. Harry can we go there?"

"I'll think about it Aden." Personally, Harry didn't want to go to the zoo, because of the incident that had happened the summer before his first year at Hogwarts. Thinking about the two months Taji had lived with Severus and himself; it dawned on Harry that Christmas was a few weeks away and he hadn't planned to do anything with Taji. Harry wasn't even sure if Taji knew what Christmas was; he didn't want to flat out and ask it, so he tried an approach. "Aden did you write Santa about what you want for Christmas?"

"Yes mommy help me, I want Transformers Pokémon toys, a scooter, and walkie talkies. Taji what you ask Santa for?" Taji didn't know who Santa was, so he just held Edo closer and kept his mouth shut. Harry knew he got his answer; he vowed he would make this the best Christmas Taji would ever have. Looking at his friend, Aden told what would happen on his Christmas. "Me and mommy are going to see Grandma, Grandpa and their doggy. Grandma cooks good food and Grandpa drinks eggnog and farts a lot. What you going to do on Christmas Taji?"

"Aden, Taji, me and Severus are going to visit friends on Christmas," Harry said, which was the truth. Albus had said that they could spend Christmas at the Weasleys and on Christmas day, there was going to be a big Christmas feast at Hogwarts with the Weasleys, some of the professors at Hogwarts, members of the order, Hermione, and some others. As he kept driving, Harry wondered what he would get everyone for Christmas. He knew he was going to propose to Ginny on Christmas Eve and give her an engagement ring for her present. Hermione was getting books, Ron was getting quidditch gear, but Severus and Taji weren't so simple.

Taji sat in his seat and wondered what Christmas was; where he came from such a word didn't exist. Taji had to wonder how his people were doing and if his real family missed him or not. He sort of missed his family, but found living with Harry and Severus more enjoyable. He liked how he didn't have to act serious and that he could show affection which his brothers and him weren't allowed to do in his family. He could play with toys, eat sweets and just be a kid. Back at home, he had to be an adult even if he was only (real age I will disclose later). Hugging Edo, he fell asleep listing to Aden talk about Christmas; he hoped more then anything he could experience it.

--

Severus felt lonely without Taji and Harry around, he didn't consider he would ever miss the pair. They had been together for months; he wondered how much longer they would be together. Reading one of his Potions magazines Severus mind wondered to what it would be like if they were an actual family. Severus shook the notion out of his head, after the whole Lily fiasco he swore he would never want to think about starting or having a family again.

--

Stopping for gas, Harry checked and they were only an hour from their destination. He had driven for three hours. Going to the bathroom and making sure the boys ate and went, Harry got back on the road determined to make it there, so he could get it over with.

Forty-five minutes later Taji felt mounting pressure on his bladder, as he knew he had to pee. He knew he had to tell Harry, but Harry had said they were only a few minutes away. Squeezing his legs together, Taji didn't want to mess up his pants and make Hawy mad at him again; he didn't want a spanking the last one was bad enough. Aden could see Taji's discomfort, "Mr. Harry something wrong with Baby."

"What's wrong Taji," Harry said from the front seat. Not wanting to reveal they would have to stop Taji kept his mouth shut. Looking into the rearview mirror Harry could see something was wrong with the boy. "Taji you need to tell me what's wrong?"

"Me ok Hawy," he said trying to relax. He grabbed Edo and hugged the tiger until it started to purr.

"Well ok," Harry said he knew something was wrong, but they were almost there so he would found out later. Turning onto Privet drive Harry hit a pothole that caused Taji to release his bladder.

"Mr. Harry Baby pee on himself," said Aden surprised it happened.

Harry groaned now he had to clean the boy up. "Taji why didn't you say you had to go," Harry said angrily. Taji did not say anything, all he did was bury his head in Edo's fur. "Taji tell me now! Why didn't you say anything?" Clutching Edo tight tears started to run down the little boy's eyes. Harry knew he wasn't going to get an answer pulling into the driveway of his aunt's house. He got both boys out of the car and made sure Aden was distracted as he took out his wand to clean up the mess.

--

Petunia Dursley was cleaning the dishes from her luncheon where women of her neighborhood ate and discussed there children. Petunia was happy to report that Dudley had a "C" average and had found himself a girlfriend. When asked about Harry, Petunia lied and said she hadn't heard from the boy since he ran away. Hearing a knock on the door Petunia stopped what she was doing and opened the door to found her nephew and two little boys. "What are you doing here," she hissed.

"I came to get my birth certificate, since you won't send it to me."

"Fine come inside who are the kids?" She knew Harry didn't have biological children yet. The older one was adorable with his long blond hair; the dark one had an ancient beauty about him. The type of beauty you would see in the pictures of cherubs. She learned that the blond one was Aden and the cherub looking one was named Taji. Which she thought was a strange name.

"Auntie can I go clean Taji we had an accident in the car."

Looking at the child, she saw the large wet spot that was in front of his pants. "Go before he messes up my carpet," She said with disgust.

Not wanting to reply to that comment, Harry told Aden to stay with Petunia while he took Taji to the bathroom. Once in the bathroom Harry started to clean Taji, "Why did you pee on yourself you know better?" Taji didn't answer he just looked down at the floor. "Taji answer me now or you're going to be in time-out."

"Me sowy me thought I could hold my pee, but you hit bump." Tears ran down Taji's eyes as he started to shake with fear and hyperventilate, "Please no spank me Hawy."

"I'm not going to spank you," Harry said putting a new pair of pants on Taji. He then took the child in his arms to make him calm down. While holding Taji, Harry learned why he didn't say anything. "I won't punish you, but next time you need to tell me ok."

"Yes Hawy," Taji said squeezing Harry.

--

Petunia silently sat on her couch as Aden talked a mile a minute about how he loved to play with his baby. The boy was cute, but he needed to learn to keep his mouth shut sometimes. She was happy when Harry came back from the bathroom. Grabbing a shoebox, she found under the stairs Petunia gave it to Harry. "Here your birth certificate and some pictures of your mother now leave."

"No I want to talk to you."

"About what," Petunia said hesitantly, she wanted them to leave before Vernon came home.

Before Harry could answer, Vernon came into the house smelling of liquor. Three months ago, he was fired from his job and had not found a job since. He now went to job interviews everyday, but was never hired. The interviewers always said that Vernon had a good resume, but didn't have the experience or was to old for the job. When Vernon got denied he became depressed and always went to go drown his sorrows with liquor. Seeing Harry in his house, he grew angry because he thought the boy always did something to destroy his life. "What the hell are you doing here get the fuck out of my house."

"Don't speak to me like I'm a dog Vernon," Harry said motioning the boys to leave the room.

"HOW DARE YOU TALK TO ME LIKE THAT AFTER I RAISED YOU," yelled Vernon approaching Harry.

"You didn't raise me; you abused me. You're a sorry excuse for a human being, do everyone a favor and die," Harry spat.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE AND TAKE THOSE TWO LITTLE BASTARDS WITH YOU. HOPEFULLY SOON YOU'LL BE KILLED LIKE YOUR PARENTS," said Vernon drunkenly. Growing with anger, Taji didn't like how the man talked to Harry. The protective side of Taji's brain snapped on and he started to grow feral. Standing on all fours, he growled and flashed his teeth to warn Vernon to back off. Ignoring the child Vernon continued to scream and curse at Harry. Not standing it anymore Taji ran to the couch jumped on it to land on top of Vernon. He ferociously slashed Vernon's face. Jumping off Vernon, he then used his tail to trip Vernon to make him fall on his fat face. During the confrontation, Petunia stood there and screamed for Harry to grab Taji. Wanting to get revenge on the child Vernon tried to get Taji, but was stopped by Harry who waved his wand and caused Vernon to be petrified. Feeling naughty Harry made Vernon grow a set of pig ears, nose, and tail. The final piece was Harry took away Vernon's voice, replaced it with pig noises, and turned Vernon a bright pink color. Knowing he could get in trouble with using magic on a muggle, Harry grabbed the box, the boys, and got the hell out of there.

--

The next day when Harry and the boys came back Severus got an earful from Aden on what happened at Vernon and Petunia's house. Severus laughed openly when he heard what happened to Vernon. He had met Vernon one time and was glad Taji and Harry had taken the horrible obese man down. Having to take Aden home, Harry left Severus to watch Taji. Taji knew he what he did made Severus happy, but something told him Sev might be mad. "Sevy me in trouble," asked Taji clutching Edo.

"No, not for hurting Vernon, but if you do something like that again to someone I will spank you. Do you understand," Severus said sternly.

"Yes Sevy," Taji said disappointed as he headed toward his room to play with Edo.

Severus knew it would have been the perfect time for him to have a moment with the child, but he couldn't bring himself to tell the child he cared about him. Sitting on the couch Severus read a book until Harry came home. "Where's Taji," Harry asked.

"He's in his room," Severus said not looking up from his book. "Potter did you punish him for what happened?"

"No, but I warned him not to do it again to anyone. I now he only attacked Vernon because he felt Vernon was going to hurt Aden and me; it shows that he truly cares about me," Harry said not being considerate to say us meaning him and Severus. "Severus Christmas is coming up and I want to make it special for him. I was wondering when we go to the Weasley's; you won't do or say anything to piss anyone off?"

"I'll do whatever I want, but for the child I will make an attempt to be nice," Severus said against his will

"Thanks Severus," Harry said. Severus thought Harry was going to kiss him again, but was disappointed when Harry left the room without doing anything.

* * *

p.s. Some of Taji's background information was in this chapter; I will put more in as the story progress. Right now Harry doesn't have feelings for Severus, but he will be obtaining them soon when something with Ginny happens. Petunia will come back into the story later, I might make Vernon die I hate him so much. Next chapter the holiday season begins. I love writing about Christmas..


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer- I don't own the Harry Potter series. All reviews are highly appreciated.**

"Lyra how can I make Christmas special for Taji, it is the first one Severus and I are going to spend with him, "said Harry. The pair was currently looking for winter coats for the boys at the mall in a nearby town. Taji who was not used to being in a cold climate nearly froze when Harry had taken him outside when it first snowed; prompting Harry to go shopping immediately for him. While Lyra and Harry were talking, Taji and Aden ran around grabbing coats they wanted to have.

"Well," Lyra said she wanted to give Harry the prefect advice. "Buy him lots of presents for one; you could take him somewhere special just the three of you. You and Severus need to make him feel loved on Christmas, that's all it takes. I can tell he wants to make you and Severus happy." A bright idea popped into her head; that was unrelated to what Harry asked. "Hey I heard Santa is downstairs do you want to take the boys to see him?"

"Sure, lets hurry up and buy the coats, so we won't have to wait long in line," Harry said grabbing the boys. After buying the coats, the duo took the boys to see Santa. The line for Santa wasn't to long, so it took them twenty minutes to actually see him. While waiting in line Aden told Taji about how nice Santa was and that he could give Taji whatever he wanted. Taji thought that sounded good, but he didn't like the idea he had to sit in Santa's lap. Harry could see the apprehension on Taji's face when Aden told him that fact. "Taji I'll be there with you; I promise Santa won't hurt you." Taji gave a little nod and held Harry's hand tight.

When it was their turn, Aden went first, sat on Santa's lap, and told him all the stuff that he wanted. When asked if he had been good, Aden gave a very confident yes. Getting his picture taken and a candy cane Aden hopped off to let Taji have his turn. Taji was scared of the big man, because Santa reminded him of Vernon. "Well little boy," said Santa. "Are you going to come up here?"

Taji started to back up a little, Harry who was behind him, picked him up and sat him on Santa's lap. "He's just a little shy."

"I get plenty of kids like that," the Santa chuckled. "So what's your name?"

"Taji," he whispered. He didn't want to be up there, but he didn't want to disappoint Harry.

"What a nice name. Have you been a good boy this year?" Taji head fell down and didn't answer, the Santa knew he had hit a sore spot. "I'm sure you have been good. Can you tell me want you want for Christmas?" The question made Taji think hard, until he came up with the perfect present, getting up he whispered what he wanted in Santa's ear. "I'll see what I can do." Smiling Taji took a nice picture and got his candy cane. Getting off Santa's lap Harry told Taji to go to stand with Lyra until he was done talking to Santa.

"What did he ask?"

Taji's present request was something that this mall Santa had never been asked before. "He asked for Hawy and Sev to be his daddies. Who are Harry and Sev?"

It warmed Harry's heart to know that was what Taji wanted that most, he had no idea how he could fulfill it. "I'm Harry, I would love to have Taji as my son, but Severus hates kids. I don't even know what my girlfriend will say when she founds out.

"I don't know what to tell you, but he'll be real disappointed if his wish doesn't come true."

"I just have to explain to him; you can't give him everything."

"Good luck with that." Santa then patted his lap, "come sit on my lap and tell me what you want for Christmas."

Harry was flabbergasted, "Are you serious I'm seventeen years old?"

"Yes I am now get up here." Sighing Harry climbed on top of Santa's lap, never in his life had Harry ever experienced sitting in Santa's lap. When he was a child he had to watch Dudley almost injury Santa when he sat on his lap; Dudley took forever to tell Santa every present he wanted knowing he didn't deserve them. "So what do you want for Christmas?"

There were many things Harry wanted, but he knew that Santa couldn't deliver them, so he gave an generic answer, "I would like a puppy."

"Well if you're a good boy you just might get that puppy, now smile for the camera."

--

After getting his picture taken Harry went to meet the others, he told Lyra about having to sit on Santa's lap. "It wasn't that bad," he admitted.

"That Santa is really nice; if he knows someone can't afford to give their child a present; then he'll go buy it himself and give it to the parent. It's a good thing we came early look at that line," Lyra said. The line for Santa was extremely long that it backed into a department store.

--

Severus sat at home racking his brains on what he would give Harry; Taji he already had an idea. It would be cliché to give Harry quidditch gear or a broom, books Harry wouldn't read, a waste of time and money to give Harry anything that involved Potions. Then it hit Severus what to give Harry, the only problem was that it was at his home in Spinner's End. Grabbing his crutches Severus apparated to his home where he looked until he found what he wanted to give Harry.

--

Back at the house, Albus had come in to check on his boys, but didn't find anyone. He had come to check up on them, it had been a couple of weeks since he had last seen them. Looking around the house there was barely any Christmas decorations up. Waving his wand Albus made tons of decorations appear and decorated the house. He also summoned a tree, which he left bare, so the three could experience decorating it together. Smiling at his work Albus left a letter to explain that he was there, after he was done he put some presents under the tree and left.

--

Taji looked at the tree that was inside the house, he had found it when they had come home from seeing Santa; he didn't understand why it was there and why there were boxes under it. Harry had told him that they had to decorate and make the tree pretty, so Santa could put presents under it. He was now currently waiting for Harry to say they could put ornaments on the tree. Harry had went to Severus's room to convince him to decorated the tree with him and Taji. "Severus please help us?"

"Why should I," Severus asked not caring.

"Because Taji needs to experience decorating the tree with the both of us there," Harry said. He hated the fact Severus wasn't at least trying to make Christmas special for Taji.

"I don't have to be there."

"It would nice if you were there for Taji please."

"No Potter,"

"I thought you cared about Taji? If you did care about him then you would try to make him happy, by doing this one little jester. Not only for him, but also for me to; it will show that we can get along.

Severus thought about what Harry said, he did want to make Taji happy in someway. "I'll come help."

"Thanks Severus," Harry said hugging the older man. Severus couldn't help, but blush from the hug.

--

Taji was happy because Harry and Severus were helping him put the ornaments on the tree. He like how many different the ornaments there were: multi-colored balls, tinsel, a Santa's sleigh, snowflakes, and other stuff. The last piece to put on the tree was the star; Harry gave Taji the star and picked him up, so he could put it on the tree. Taji was scared at first, but he got over it quickly. After the star was put on Harry, Taji, and Severus sat together and had some hot chocolate by the tree. "Sevy me see Santa today," the little boy said happily. He wanted to tell Severus what he asked for.

"That's good," Severus said not caring one bit, his voice reflected he didn't care. The happy mood Taji had deflated easily, feeling worthless he went to his room to hold Edo.

"Severus," said Harry frustrated. "You could have at least sounded happy that he saw Santa; it was his first time."

"Why should I care about Santa? It would be better for Taji to know Santa doesn't exist," Severus said trying to avoid Harry's eyes.

"How can you be so coldhearted, he's a child?" Harry hated the fact that Severus wasn't looking at him. Grabbing Severus's head Harry forced him to look at him, "Severus, he has to believe in something; I didn't want to tell you, but he did ask Santa for something today."

"What Potter," Severus asked escaping Harry's grasp.

"He wants me and you to be his parents."

Severus was taken aback, "did that Santa promise him that stupid wish?"

"It's not stupid," Harry practically yelled in Severus's face. "It shows that he loves us. Look I don't care what you might say, but I'm going to make his wish come true."

"I'm not adopting him and besides Potter he might have a family out there that we don't know about."

"Even if he does have a family, they were probably abusive toward him. He wants us to be his parents and I don't think he would have said it if his other family cared about him.

"What are you going to do if someone comes for him," Severus asked crossing his arms.

"I'll fight them for custody of him."

"Potter you so damn brain dead; you have to be realistic about the situation. Someone will come for him and if they don't, legally in the wizarding world you have to be 21 to adopt a child."

"I don't care how old I have to be, I will adopt him," Harry said strongly. "You're to damn selfish to realize someone wants you in their life."

"I'm selfish," Severus said leaning forward. "Have you told the red-headed weasel whore your plans."

"Don't you dare insult Ginny and besides she'll love the fact I want to be a father." Harry decided not to tell Severus that he was planning to marry Ginny.

"Whatever," Severus said getting up.

"Where are you going?"

"To talk to Taji if you must know my business," said Severus heading toward Taji's room. Harry choose not the follow Severus, knowing that he and Taji needed sometime alone.

--

Taji laid on his stomach on the ground, while Edo purred and rubbed his side to get his attention. Taji couldn't understand why Sevy wasn't happy that he had seen Santa. He now thought it was a mistake to ask Santa to make Sevy his daddy. Hearing footsteps, he turned to see Severus come into his room. "Sevy me bad for seeing Santa?"

Severus walked to a rocking chair that was in the room and sat down; then he motioned the child to come to him, so he could put Taji in his lap. Once Taji was in his lap, he gave his answer, "No it was good that you saw Santa. I'm going to tell you something."

"What Sev," Taji said looking up at Severus innocently.

Seeing the innocent look in Taji's eyes, Severus decided not to tell him Santa didn't exist. "What do you want to get Harry for Christmas?"

"I made surprise for you and Hawy," Taji said excited. "Sevy will you read me book?"

"Yes, go pick out something." Taji jumped down and got a book off the shelf, sitting back on Severus's lap Taji handed Severus the book. Severus saw the book was _Goodnight Moon_. Hearing the story being read, Taji yawned and fell asleep a few pages in; then Severus feeling tired himself fell asleep with Taji in his arms. When Harry went to go check on the pair, he found the most adorable sight, getting a camera Harry knew he had many pictures to blackmail Severus with later.

p.s. I wanted to make this chapter cute, to get into the Christmas mood. _Goodnight Moon_ was one of my favorite books when I was Taji's age, so I had to put it in. Next chapter holiday at the Weasleys.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer- I don't own the Harry Potter franchise. This chapter contains the spanking of a child, and the use of Spanish. The translation of the Spanish can be found at the end of the chapter. I love all the reviews I have been getting with this story thank you everyone.**

* * *

"Harry what are you doing for New Year's," asked Lyra, she and Aden had come over to drop off some presents then they would have to leave to go to her parent's house.

"Spend it with my friends why?"

"Because I know this kickass club in London that's always throws the best New Year's Eve parties, and I wanted to know if you and Severus wanted to come?"

"Severus doesn't party, besides I'm probably too young to get in."

"Dude you're 18 you can get in. Harry it will be some much fun, if you don't have anyone to babysit my parents can do. I know Taji would love to be with Aden on New Year's."

"I'll let you know if I can go," Harry doubted he would go.

"All right call me on my cell if you want to come. I got to leave," she said giving him a hug and a kiss.

"Bye," Harry called as he watched Lyra and Aden leave. Going inside the house he got his and Taji's bags, because they were about to go to the Weasley's. "Severus lets go," yelled Harry.

"I'm coming," Severus said moving slowly. A couple days before he had got his cast taken off, now he was wearing a special ankle brace that didn't require crutches. Severus didn't want to deal with the Weasleys, but if he wanted to go back to Hogwarts soon he would have to grin and bare it. "I'm ready to go Potter."

"Ok," Harry locked the house door, shrunk their bags and put them in his pocket. Next, he picked up Taji because they were going to apparate to the Weasley's. "Taji are you going to be a good boy?"

"Yes Hawy," he said holding on to Harry tight.

"And Severus are you going to be good," teased Harry.

"Shut up Potter," Severus said disappearing. Harry laughed to himself and followed Severus.

--

Taji stood in the Weasley's kitchen vomiting his stomach out, apparition did not agree with him one bit. Harry stood next to him patting his back to get all the stuff out; after Taji was done Harry cleaned him up and took the child in his arms. "Sorry about that Mrs. Weasley."

"It's ok Harry," she said cleaning up the mess with her wand. "I'll make him some tea to help his stomach."

"Thanks," Harry said sitting down with Taji.

"Aw poor baby," said Ginny too sweetly. Severus who was standing nearby could hear the fakeness in her voice and it disgusted him.

"Hawy my omach hurt bad," Taji said burying his head in Harry's shoulder.

Harry rubbed circles into his back, "I know Mrs. Weasley is making you some tea, so you'll feel better."

"Harry give him to me," said Ginny. She knew she would have to start caring about the little whelp, since Harry loved him. She still had not forgiven Taji for pulling out her hair, so the task would be very hard.

"Sure Ginny," before Harry gave him to her. Severus stepped in and took him. "Severus why did you do that," asked Harry.

"Because I'm sure we don't want another hair pulling incident," the real reason he took Taji, because he knew that Ginny only wanted the child to show Harry that she cared about him when she really didn't.

"Taji wouldn't do that he knows the rules," said Harry. He thought it was strange for Severus to act protective of the child.

"I seriously doubt that Potter," Severus said.

"Give him to Ginny, Severus."

"No Potter!"

"The two of you stop bickering," said Molly bringing a bottle of hot tea to Taji. "The holidays are suppose to be happy. Severus stop being stingy and give Taji to Ginny." Severus glared at the woman and unenthusiastically gave Taji to Ginny.

Taji who was still sick didn't like being with Ginny, he wanted to rip her hair out again, but he knew Harry loved her. Attempting to make Harry happy, he sat back while Ginny guided the bottle into his mouth; she almost choked him. Harry smiled as Taji got along with Ginny; he knew the three of them would make the perfect family. He couldn't wait until tomorrow night to propose to her. Ginny was on pins and needles she didn't know if Taji would try something; she couldn't stand holding him, she hated his freakishness. Finishing his tea, Taji yawned sleepy. Harry took that as his cue to take Taji back and go lay him down to sleep. After putting Taji down for a nap he went to the living room to talk with, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Mrs. Weasley and Severus. Bill and Fleur were arriving to the Burrow tomorrow from their home; Charlie was also coming tomorrow with his boyfriend, which the family would be meeting for the first time. Fred and George were coming back home once they locked up the joke shop for the night, Percy was coming tomorrow with his girlfriend and Arthur would come home from work soon.

"Harry, when are you going back to Hogwarts," asked Molly as she severed everyone tea and sandwiches.

"Hopefully at the end of the Christmas vacation," he replied.

"You have to come back soon anyway Harry. N.E.W.T.s are approaching fast, plus you have applications to fill out. I've already filled out applications for the Ministry," said Hermione.

"Actually I don't have to fill out applications," Harry revealed.

"Why not," Hermione exclaimed.

"I've already been offered a position as an auror; all I have to do is graduate and I can start immediately without going through the training process.

"That's not fair," Hermione said. "Just because you defeated Voldermort doesn't mean you don't have to take the proper steps everyone else has to."

"I know Hermione and I offered to do the training, but Kingsley said I didn't have to and he runs the department." Hermione choose not to say another word; she was too irritated to. Harry attempted to say another word to her, but was cut off by her death stares.

Seeing the tension between Harry and Hermione, Molly decided to change the subject. "Harry does Taji play with anyone around his age?"

Harry could have kissed Molly, "Yes there's this little boy named Aden he's four; him and Taji are best friends."

Severus who was listening to the conversation got sick of it easily, getting up he went to where Taji was sleeping and laid next to the child. Positioning the child on his chest he thought about what it would be like if he, Harry, and Taji were an actual family. "It might be nice to have you as my son," he whispered into Taji's ear. Taji's reaction was to snuggle into Severus.

--

"Harry," said Molly putting dinner on the table. "You should go wake Taji up and go find Severus."

"Right, Mrs. Weasley," Harry had not notice Severus go off somewhere. Going upstairs, he found another adorable sight of Taji asleep on Severus. Smiling Harry bent down and whispered into Severus's ear, "wake up Sleeping Beauty."

"Huh," Severus said waking up immediately, "Potter what do you want?"

Harry couldn't deny how cute Severus looked waking up surprised, "I came to get Taji for dinner and I was suppose to find you to."

"Well you found me," said Severus sheepishly. Waking Taji up the trio went downstairs to dinner.

--

Eating dinner was somewhat peaceful Fred and George kept talking about the customers that came into their shop. "I swear with all the Hogwarts students coming in we're making a killing and they always talk about Taji. I think we should start making dolls that look like Taji; I think a prank baby that bites would go over well," said Fred.

Everyone laughed, but Taji who didn't know it was a joke grew angry. "Red-headed ginger slut," yelled Taji toward Fred. The whole table grew quiet, Severus mentally slapped himself; he knew Taji had only learned those words from him.

"Taji that was bad to say apologize now," Harry said.

"NO," Taji yelled in Harry's face.

"If you're not going to be nice, then you're going to leave the table and get a spanking. Do you understand?"

"_Yo nunca dice algo agradable acerca de las rarezas de pelirrojas,"_ Taji said in a menacing tone.

Harry had no idea what Taji said, but he knew it wasn't nice. "Tell me what you said in English."

"_No tengo a_," said Taji in a singsong voice.

"Taji tell me what you said now, or you're getting a spanking."

Taji started to push his limits_, "Trata algo."_

"That's it," Harry said picking Taji up. Not liking the fact, he had to leave the table, Taji started to slash Harry with his claws. Harry allowed it until they reached room he was staying in. Sitting on the bed, Harry pulled Taji over his lap and tugged down Taji's pants so that his underpants were revealed. "I have no idea what has gotten into you, but you're getting a spanking like I said."

"NOOOOOO, no want spanking," he said kicking his legs.

"Yes! The reason you are being spanked is because: you insulted Fred, you used bad language, you didn't apologize, you didn't tell me what you said in your native language, and you slashed me with your claws. I gave you a warning and you choose not to listen to it. You broke many rules today, and you're going to be punished because of your actions."

"Sevy no let you spank me," Taji threatened.

"Yes I would," said Severus walking into the room. "You know the rules and you broke them, I'm not going to help you."

Taji eyes started to tear up, "No spanks please Hawy and Sev."

"I'm sorry Taji, but you should have listen," said Severus holding Taji's tail.

Harry took that as his cue to start spanking Taji. Taji didn't cry for the first two smacks, but after the fourth one he was sobbing uncontrollably. Harry made sure he got all the areas of Taji's tiny bottom; Severus kept the wiggling tail still. After the fifth smack Harry stopped. "Severus he's getting ten smacks, I did half you have to do the other half."

"Why Potter?"

"Because he has to know both of us will spank him if he's naughty; I can't always do it."

"All right," said Severus taking Taji into his lap. Harry took a firm hold of the boy's tail and the spanking started again. The last time Severus had spanked a child, it was when Draco was thirteen after the quidditch incident; that time he gave Draco a very firm hand. Now he had to remind himself to be soft on Taji, but not to soft, that he would not have some mild discomfort. Taji cried even harder, since it was the first time Severus had spanked him. He knew there was no use trying to escape it would only make the spanking worse. After the tenth and final smack, Severus put Taji on his shoulder; where the little boy cried for ten minutes. "Potter does he still love us?"

"Of course he does, have you ever spanked Draco?"

"Yes,"

"Then you didn't have to ask," Harry smirk to himself; he was overjoyed that Severus wondered if Taji loved them.

"But Draco is my godson; Taji we've only known for a few months."

"Severus he'll always love us.

"Hawy me sorry bout what I said," Taji said sniffling.

Harry started to rub his back to calm him, "You have to apologize to Fred, why did you call Fred a naughty word?"

"Cause," Taji said hyperventilating. "He make fun of me."

"He wasn't doing it to be mean; I'll make him say sorry to."

"Ok, Hawy, Santa won't gib me presents now that me bad."

"Santa will still give you presents, along as you say you're sorry and be good until Christmas."

Taji was happy to hear that, "Me hungry Sev."

"Lets go back downstairs and eat," Severus said putting Taji down on the floor. Taji experienced some soreness walking down the stairs; he experienced even more when he fell on his butt at the bottom of the stairs. Seeing the child in pain Severus carried him to the table and let him sit on his lap, much to everyone's dismay. "What do you say to Fred?"

"Me sowy Fred, no mean to call you ginger slut," he said with his head down.

"It's ok little man," he was amazed Taji could cuss like an adult. "I'm sorry to where did you learn to say ginger slut?"

Taji and Severus both froze in their seats, "me heard Aco say it." Severus knew he would to repay Taji back for that.

"Severus you should tell Draco not to say such things around Taji," scolded Molly.

"I'll do that Molly."

--

A few hours later Harry was getting Taji ready for bed, "Hawy will Aco be mad at me?"

"No, not when he finds out you only said it, so Sevy wouldn't be trouble." Harry was currently dressing Taji in a pair of blue snowflakes pajamas with the feet attached. "Tomorrow night, Santa comes and he is going to bring lots of presents."

"How Santa gib me presents?"

"Lyra gave me a special storybook that talks about Santa. Do you want me to read it to you," asked Harry as he finished dressing Taji.

"Yes Hawy," Taji said climbing into the bed. Harry got the book and cuddled next to Taji to read to him. Reading the book, Taji was very excited to learn how Santa came; before Harry finished the book Taji was sound asleep. Setting the book down Harry kissed his adorable little boy good night.

--

Around 1:00 am, getting up to use the bathroom, Hermione passed by Severus's room. Seeing the light was still on she decided to stop and found out what was happening, leaning toward the door she heard Severus having a conversation with himself. "I have to tell Harry I love him, but I can't he looks so much like James. Except he has Lily's sweet personality, what should I do?" Severus said burying his head in his hands. Backing away from the door, Hermione would have never thought Severus would be in love with Harry. The sincerity in Severus's voice told her that his love came from the heart.

* * *

p.s. the translation of what Taji said was, _I won't say anything nice about the redheaded freaks, I don't have to, and try something._ Taji can speak his language more correctly then he can speak English, plus I can only write proper Spanish. Next chapter Christmas Eve and the engagement.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer- I don't own the Harry Potter series. My friend just had a baby and I gave her the suggestion to name him Aden which I hope she does. In a few more chapters, what Taji is will be explained. Thanks for all the reviews.**

* * *

Harry stood in his room checking himself over in the mirror, at dinner he was going to propose to Ginny and he hoped everything would go right. All day he had been nervous. Taking a deep breath Harry knew this was the right thing to do; he would get the love of his life and Taji would get a mother.

--

While everyone was eating Christmas Eve dinner, Harry stood up. "Everyone I have an announcement."

"What is it mate," said Ron with a mouth full of food.

Going over to Ginny, Harry bent down on one knee and took her hands. "Ginny since the minute I saw you I have always loved you. I know we may be young, but I know in my heart we're soul mates. Pulling out a diamond ring Harry popped the question, "Ginny Weasley will you marry me?"

Ginny started to cry, "Yes I will. Harry this has come at a perfect time, because I'm pregnant with our child."

Harry's heart stopped, he became ecstatic as he picked her up and swung her around. "Ginny our lives are perfect now." Around the table Molly, Fleur, and Audrey (Percy's girlfriend) were crying tears of happiness. Arthur, Fred, George, Bill, and Charlie were congratulating Harry; Ron just sat there with food coming out of his mouth. Taji, Severus, and Hermione were mad as hell. Severus couldn't believe Harry would propose to the wretched girl; he knew she didn't love him. He doubted the baby was Harry's; he would have to ask Draco about the real father. Hermione knew Ginny wasn't pregnant when Harry left and the only time she could have possibly gotten pregnant by Harry is before he had left. Taji eyes narrowed into slits; Santa had ruined his wish and the fat bastard hadn't even come yet.

Severus couldn't stand the happy mood of the house anymore, getting up he went to go get his cloak. Wondering where Severus was going to Taji followed him, "Sevy me go to." Severus just ignored the child and apparated away. Taji started to cry everything in his life was being ruined; Harry now had a family that he wanted and Severus didn't care about him anymore. Feeling depressed he went to bed hoping that the situation would be better in the morning.

Harry was the happiest he had ever been, looking around the table he noticed Taji or Severus was not there. Running around he found Taji asleep in his bed with a look of resentment on his face, Harry wondered how Taji felt about the announcements as he started to take off his clothes. _He'll love the fact that he'll be big brother and have a real family._ Tucking Taji in Harry went to go find Severus.

--

Hermione took Ginny away from the crying women who were happy that Ginny and Harry were getting married. In Ginny's room Hermione confronted her, "Is this Harry's baby?"

"Of course it is, I wouldn't lie about something like this Hermione."

"I don't believe you; Merlin knows how many boys you slept with when Harry left."

"I haven't slept with anyone except for Harry," Ginny said proclaiming her innocence. Hermione could tell she was lying, because she was avoiding eye contact.

"Just tell the damn truth Ginny that's someone else's baby."

"IT'S HARRY'S BABY," hollered Ginny. "Our baby that Harry can concentrate more on then that little thing; I mean what the hell is he; there is no way he's human."

"Leave Taji out of this," Hermione wanted nothing to do, but slap her. "If you don't like him that's fine, but he's a child that you don't have say mean things."

"That so called child needs to leave, so me and Harry can live happily with _our _baby."

"I'm not about to stand here and listen to your lies Ginny Weasley," said Hermione turning away so she could go talk to Harry. She found him having a two- on- one talk with Molly and Arthur.

"Believe me I have Ginny's best intentions in mind," Harry said to the two proud parents. "We won't marry until after she graduates from school, I will let her find any job she wants, and the baby will be well taken care of."

"We trust you Harry," said Arthur. "We are very happy to have you as our son-in-law."

"Thanks you, guys."

"Harry," said Molly over her tears. "What are you going to do with Taji?"

"Well Ginny is warming up to him, so if no one comes for him I want to adopt him as my son. I have thought this out for a long time."

Hermione knew it was time to make her presence known, "May I speak to Harry, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley?"

"Of course Hermione, hopefully Ron will propose soon," joked Arthur as he and Molly left the room.

"Harry I'm going to cut to the chase Ginny's not having your child," Hermione said bluntly.

"I never thought you would be so spiteful, Harry said appalled. "Ginny is supposed to be your friend."

"I'm not being spiteful it's the truth Harry. Also she hates Taji."

"She's learning to love him," Harry retorted quickly.

"No she's not she hates him, because he takes a lot of your attention away from her."

"Hermione I'm trying to make Christmas special and you're ruining it."

"Harry, Ginny's been sleeping around since you left that is not your child. She only said that so her parents won't disown her for her promiscuity."

"Shut up Hermione, I'm sick of you damn lies."

"Harry," Hermione knew she had to reveal it. "Listen Severus truly loves you."

"That's the most disgusting thing in the world," snapped Harry. Snape is incapable of romantically loving another human. I'm not listening to anymore of your sick jokes; if you don't stop saying this horrible lies then we can never be friends again."

"Harry, I'm sorry," she said not wanting to lose his friendship. She knew she would have to found a way for him to see the truth.

"It's ok just don't say it again."

"I won't,"

Come on we have to go celebrate," Harry said wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

--

Severus sat in a tiny pub miles away drinking away his sorrows with liquor. _I was stupid to say that I loved him. He is with that bitch now, so they can take care of the little whelp._ Taking another swallow of his drink Severus was almost dead drunk. "Bartender another shot of whiskey."

"Sure buddy," he said pouring more whiskey into Severus's glass. "Is something wrong?"

"No let me drink in peace."

"Whatever," the bartender said cleaning his shot glasses.

_Potter you're just like your father, the both of you always hurt people. Why am I getting so emotional, I am supposed to be the coldhearted potions master? Potter and that damn child have changed me. I hate Albus for making me take care of the child. _As the alcohol clouded his mind Severus made a decision, "_I'm quitting Hogwarts, I need a vacation from this damn country. _Hours later Severus stumbled drunkenly out of the bar, he managed to apparate correctly to Godric's Hollow where he passed out in front of Lily's grave.

--

Taji woke up early Christmas morning worrying about Severus, going to the older man's room he didn't find Severus sleeping in his bed. "Sevy no come back," he said disappointed. Crying a little, he curled his body into a ball on top of Severus's bed to wait for him.

--

Waking up on Christmas Day Harry looked out the window and saw that it was perfect with the sun reflecting off icicles. Going to wake up Taji, he was scared when he didn't find him in his bed. Running around the house he found him curled into a ball in Severus's room. It then dawned on him that he hadn't seen Severus since he proposed to Ginny. "Hey little man it's Christmas morning, don't you want to see what Santa got you?" Harry asked uncurling Taji.

Sleepy Taji asked, "Where Sevy?"

"I don't know probably downstairs with everyone else."

"Ok Hawy," Taji said as Harry picked him up.

--

Harry noticed how unenthusiastic Taji was when he heard it was Christmas day. After taking Taji to the bathroom the pair went down stairs to see the entire Weasley clan plus, Audrey, Hermione, Fleur, and Dante (Charlie's boyfriend). Taji wasn't happy one bit that Severus wasn't down there. Putting Taji by the tree Harry handed him all his presents, which were a lot, and then everyone started to open theirs. Taji stared at his pile. He wanted Severus to be with him, he wanted Harry not to marry Ginny, and he wanted his life to be as it was a few days ago, but it would never be again. He hated living with these damn wizards. Harry noticed Taji wasn't opening any presents he figured Taji couldn't decide what to open first. "Here's a present from Santa," Harry said giving him a bright red box.

"_Santa no existe,"_ Taji said pushing the box away.

Harry didn't speak Taji's language, but he could make out what he said. "Santa does exist and he brought you these nice presents.

Looking Harry dead in the eyes, Taji said, "_No mienta a mí."_

"Taji please don't speak in your native language; we're suppose to be happy on Christmas."

"Sevy not here,"

"Severus will come back."

"_Él hace nunca retorno ,a causa de tù,_" Taji screamed at Harry as he ran away.

The pain Harry felt was unimaginable, he had no idea what was wrong with Taji. "What did I do wrong?"

"Nothing Harry," said Hermione. "He might want Severus to be here with us."

"Where the hell is Severus," asked Harry. No one gave answer.

--

Severus stood at Lily's grave freezing; he had only come there once before when he had first found out she died. Until now, he was to chicken to come back. "You probably still hate me even after what I did for your son," he said to the grave. "Are you and James taunting me from beyond the grave? James are you and Sirius purposely destroying my life? I hate you all," Severus screamed. Feeling frostbite coming on he apparated back to Spinner's End to sulk.

--

Ginny was mad that the little freak was messing up her Christmas; she wanted nothing more then to drown the little brat in the lake. They were supposed to leave for the feast at Hogwarts, but the brat was being uncooperative. He had curled himself into a ball and refused to get dressed. Harry was currently wrestling with him to put clothes on. Sitting down on the couch in the living room, she started to pout like a spoiled brat. "Mommy I'm hungry when can we leave?"

"Ginny we'll leave soon, once Harry gets Taji's clothes on," said Molly patiently.

"I can't see why he can't use magic to put clothes on him," Ginny complained.

"Because he'll freak out," said Ron stuffing a turkey sandwich into his mouth.

"Give me some," she said.

"No," Ron said finishing the sandwich.

"Ron you greedy pig," said Ginny sticking out her tongue.

--

"Taji we have to go let's put your clothes on now," said Harry fighting the child tooth and nail. Christmas so far was a disaster: Severus was nowhere to be found and Taji was not happy at all. His and Severus's presents still sat unopened in the living room. "I know you miss Severus, but he might be at Hogwarts waiting."

"You're lying Hawy."

"I said he might be there is a 50/50 chance he is. We should go see if he's there shouldn't we?"

"Yes Hawy," Taji said as Harry got his clothes on.

--

In the Great Hall Severus was nowhere to be seen, Taji became annoyed, because Harry lied to him again. Sitting at the one long table in the room Taji refused to eat anything put on his plate. He kept his gaze toward the door hoping see Severus walk through it. "Come the food is really good," said Harry trying to feed Taji.

"No want food want Sevy."

Harry looked desperately at Dumbledore. Albus had no idea where Severus was and he was getting worried. "Sevy will come soon, until he does eat some food; then you can have dessert," said Albus.

"_Yo no quiero su comida chingando_," screamed Taji.

Dante who was eating a baked potato choked on it when he heard _chingando_. He did not know what Taji had said, but he knew the word _chingando_ sounded similar to another word he knew. He hoped the two didn't mean the same. "Are you ok," asked Charlie hitting his back.

"I'm fine I was just caught off guard with what the kid said."

"You can understand him," asked Percy.

"I don't know what he said, but I have a vague idea on what _chingando_ means."

"What does it mean," asked Audrey.

"The word I know that is similar means to fuck," Dante explained. It was a good thing they were sitting at a long way away from Harry. Because if Harry found out what Taji said; Taji would be having his butt spanked.

--

Harry was at his wits end with the child; he blamed Severus for ruining Christmas for him and Taji. The bastard promised he would make Christmas enjoyable, but all he did was make it lousy by running away. Looking over at Taji, the boy still refused to eat his dinner and was growing more irritable with ever passing minute. Deciding to enjoy his meal Harry made himself to get into a joyful mood. "Dumbledore since I do have N.E.W.T.s coming up can I come back to Hogwarts?" Taji eyebrows rose, because Harry did not use the word we.

"Well Harry with the progress you and Severus had made with Taji I say yes."

"Thank you sir," Harry said excitedly. He was ready to play quidditch again and hang out with his friends.

"Of course Harry, you and Severus would still have to live together to take care of Taji," warned Albus.

"No problem sir, as long as I'm back at Hogwarts."

"I'm so glad you're back," squealed Ginny.

Taji's anger was building up, Severus didn't care about him and now Harry didn't care anymore. Grabbing his food, he took his angry out of the two people he hated at the table. He threw his food at Ginny and Dumbledore. Harry grabbed the child and took him out of the hall immediately. "What is wrong with you," Harry said putting him down. "I know you're upset for Severus not being here, but you had no reason to throw food at Ginny or Dumbledore. You will go back in and say sorry."

"No,"

"Taji I'm sick of your attitude you've been nothing, but bad."

"I hate you Hawy," Taji said unexpected.

Harry knew he didn't mean it, "Why do you hate me?"

"Cause you make Sevy go away."

"No I didn't. He left because he didn't want to make Christmas special for us."

"Sevy suppose to be daddy," Taji said as tears came into his eyes.

Harry held his little boy close, "I'll be your daddy and Ginny will be your mommy, and when the new baby is born you'll be a big brother."

"No want Ginny as mommy," Taji said pulling away. "Me hate her."

"If you hate Ginny then you hate me. Do you hate me?"

That was too much pressure to put on a child, Taji wanted to say he did not hate Hawy, but he couldn't say he liked Ginny. Feeling emotional backed into a corner, he did the only thing he could think of he screamed. "God Potter can't you do anything," said Severus approaching them. He had taken a much-needed shower and sobered up a bit.

"Shut up Severus, you ruined Christmas," Harry didn't want him around.

"Bullshit Potter,"

"Are you going to help me with Taji?"

"No he's your damn responsibility Potter."

"We're supposed to be in this together," said Harry developing a headache.

"You have a fiancé now; tell her to watch the little stain. Also tell her that mistake in her is probably going to come out deformed. Oh did you hear the latest news, I heard she slept with a house elf. I would have never thought someone would stoop so low to sleep with a house elf. A piece of advice Potter you can't turn a whore into a housewife.

Not saying a word Harry tackled Severus, which caused the two to have one of their worst fights to date. "I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU THIS TIME SEVERUS SNAPE."

"YOU'RE SUCH IN DENIAL," Severus said laughing. "BECAUSE WHAT I SAID WAS TRUE; YOUR FIANCÉ IS A SLUT, ONCE A SLUT ALWAYS A SLUT. YOUR MOTHER WAS THE SAME WAY." Harry straddled Severus as he started to choke the life out of him. Severus's hands went up to Harry's neck and did the same thing.

Taji stood there, nothing he could do would make them stop. Knowing things would be better without him he ran outside into the freezing cold.

--

It took Bill, Charlie, and Hagrid to pull Severus and Harry apart. The injuries the two sustained were semi serious. With the regular cuts, bruises, and scarps, Severus suffered from a black eye, broken nose, bruised rips and his ankle that was in the cast was twisted. Harry eyeglasses were broken which caused the broken lenses to make deep cuts around Harry's eyes. He had his knee twisted, a couple fingers broken and a busted lip. "What is the meaning of this," said Albus.

"Severus made derogatory remarks about Taji and Ginny," said Harry wincing in pain.

"Severus is that true," asked Albus with clear frustration in his face.

"Yes,"

"Go to my office Severus Tobias Snape," Albus boomed.

"No I came back to say I quit this stupid job. Therefore, since I don't teach here anymore I don't have to listen to you Albus."

"Severus you are not quitting," said Albus.

"I can do what I want; now I don't have to take care of Taji anymore or live with Potter."

At the mentioning of Taji's name Harry looked around, "He's gone. He ran away because we fought again."

"Harry we'll go look for him while you and Severus go see Poppy. After we found him the three of us are having a very long discussion do you two understand," Albus said tired of their antics.

"Yes Albus," the two said in unison as they limped toward the hospital ward."

* * *

This chapter had no end in sight, but it's finally done. The translation of Taji's language is _Santa doesn't exist, don't lie to me, he will never come back because of you, and I don't want your fucking food._ The word Dante heard that was similar to _chingando_ was _chingar_. Don't worry everyone Ginny is not pregnant by Harry. I'll let everyone know who she is pregnant by in a few chapters. Next chapter more drama and I might add new years or I'll wait until chapter 15, but new years will have partying.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer- I don't own the Harry Potter series, I swear this story has no end insight. There are still some many ideas I want to put in the story. Love the reviews guys.**

* * *

"The two of you disappoint me," Poppy said as she made them swallow different types of potions. She had already fixed the cuts, Severus's broken nose, Harry's busted lip, the broken bones, the bruised ribs, Harry's knee and Severus' ankle. "Now that you two are well go find that child and don't fight about it."

"Yes Poppy," Harry said leaving the room. Severus just followed him without saying a word.

--

Looking by the lake Harry asked, "Severus where did you go last night?"

"None of your business Potter," Severus snapped.

"You ruined Christmas for Taji."

"You ruined long before I did," Severus said walking away from Harry.

Harry caught up with him, "What is that suppose to mean?"

"Figure it out Potter," Severus said heading toward the forbidden forest. Not wanting to be left alone Harry followed him. "Potter you can look for him away from me."

"No! We're suppose to be doing this together."

"Don't talk to me," said Severus as the pair went deeper into the forest. As night approached, the temperature was dropping quickly and snow started to fall. Severus knew they couldn't continue to search for to much longer, but he knew it was his fault Taji had ran away so he kept going. As the snow fell harder, the pair could barely see in front of them. "Potter we have to turn back before we're caught in the storm."

"No we have to find Taji."

"We can't find him if we freeze to death, we may not be able to make it to the castle, but we can make it to Hagrid's hut." Severus grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him quickly toward the hut. Even if Severus hand was cold, Harry loved holding it.

--

As the storm grew worse the search party met in the Great Hall to discuss if they found anything, no one had not. "Albus I'm afraid Harry and Severus are caught in the storm," said Molly.

"When the storm picked up I'm sure Severus turned back toward the castle; I know their ok Molly.

"But what about Taji," asked Hermione.

"I can only pray that Harry and Severus found him," Albus said.

--

Sitting by the fire in Hagrid's hut Harry was shivering not only from the cold, but also from his fear that Taji was dead somewhere. "Severus tell me the truth why did you leave?"

Severus who was sitting on Hagrid's bed wrapped in a blanket just stared at the fire. A few minutes went by before he spoke, "I couldn't stand the happy feeling of the house."

"Do you still care about Taji?"

"Yes, I was still getting over being drunk when I fought you."

"Then you're sorry about what you said about Ginny?"

"No," Severus said without emotion.

"I swear you're the most inconsiderate man alive," Harry said turning his head to look at Severus.

"I'm inconsiderate did you even talk to Taji, before you proposed to Ginny?"

"No I already thought he would love the fact that I was going to marry her."

"Potter you don't just spring something like that on a child."

"I know now," Harry admitted. "Because he said he hated Ginny before you came."

"When we found him what are we going to do," asked Severus changing the subject.

"Sit him down and say we're sorry." What Lyra had asked him popped into Harry's head, "I think we have to get away for a few days to figure this situation out.

"Where would we go?"

"Lyra asked me if we wanted to spend New Year's with her, Aden, and her parents. I think we should go, so Taji and Aden can see each other again for maybe their last time."

"What do you mean," asked Severus.

"Albus said we can come back to Hogwarts, once the holidays are done."

"I won't be coming back."

"I know you quitted. Where are you going to go to," Harry asked curious.

"I was thinking the states for awhile."

"Oh," Harry said disappointed. "Taji will miss you."

"And I'll miss him to," Severus admitted.

"You know I'll miss you."

Severus hid himself under the blanket as he started to blush. "I might miss you Potter." Getting up Harry climbed onto the bed with Severus. "What are you doing?" Harry didn't say anything, but grab Severus's head and kissed his lips. Severus was somewhat shocked, but started to deepen the kiss as he pushed his tongue in Harry's mouth. The minute Harry felt Severus's tongue go into his mouth he pulled off. "Why did you stop," asked Severus savoring the kiss.

Not saying a word Harry got off the bed and went to sit back down by the fire. He had decided to kiss Severus to found out if Hermione said was true and now he knew it was. In his mind, he thought Severus was cute, but the boy-who-lived could not be involved with a man. He had to do what people expected of him, but still he wanted to break away and be his own person. _No, I have to marry Ginny and raise our child, but what if it's not mine like Hermione and Severus said. No, it is mine I know it is. _Severus drifted off to sleep thinking about the kiss and his love for Harry and Taji.

--

All night Taji had been curled into his ball, when the storm had first started he managed to find small hole in a tree that he could fit in. Once he was inside he went into his ball, most people didn't understand why he did it. He only went into his ball as a defensive maneuver or in the situation; he was in now a way to retain body heat. As the hours went by his body temperature started to drop to dangerously low levels. Uncurling himself, he knew he had to go back to the castle, falling out of the tree he walked slowly to the castle. With every step, he became weaker until he collapsed.

--

The minute the sun came out Harry and Severus were outside looking for Taji walking into the woods the pair didn't exchange any words. After an hour of searching, Severus spotted a black fuzzy cord sticking out from under some snow, grabbing it he pulled up Taji. "Harry I found him," Severus said as he put the child inside his robes with him.

Harry became delirious with happiness, but his mood lessened when he saw Taji was blue. "Is he alive?"

"I can feel some heartbeat, we have to take him to the castle immediately," Severus said running to the castle.

--

Severus laid on Taji's left side, while Harry was on his right. After they had brought him in Poppy determined Taji was suffering from stage three hypothermia; she then had to spell warming potions into his system, then he was taken out of his wet clothes and was put into a pair of footed pajamas with a chibi style lion and snake playing together. He was now laying with on a bed covered in blankets while Severus and Harry laid beside them. Poppy had said the pair needed to transfer some of their body heat to Taji, so he could get better. Harry cuddled Taji as he slept; he was so happy Severus had spotted Taji's tail. "Severus,"

"What Potter," Severus said.

"Nothing," Harry couldn't figure out the right words to say that he loved Severus for saving Taji's life. Severus knew Harry wanted to say something important, but he decided not to stress the issue.

Albus came into the room and thought it was cute that the three were in bed together, "how is Taji Poppy?"

"He doing better, he must have found some way to retain or generate body heat when he was out there," she said leaving to give the men some privacy.

"The boy is a survivor," chuckled Albus. "Boys I have decided no to let you two come back to Hogwarts, until the three of you can truly get along."

"Albus," said Severus sitting straight up. "I told you I quit my job."

"I am well aware that you said that, but I legally have to make a magical signature that says you don't work here anymore and I refuse to sign it."

"That's not fair Albus; I'm an adult."

"I know that Severus, but I also know you made the decision without clearly thinking about it."

"I don't care what you say I'm leaving."

"Severus you're tired try and get some sleep," said Albus leaving the room.

Severus sat there fuming he hated how Albus treated him like a child, getting out of bed he started to head toward the door. "Where are you going Severus," asked Harry.

"I'm not about to let Albus run my life, I'm leaving. Tell Taji I'll come back to see him," said Severus leaving the ward. Harry just sat there he knew he could have gone after Severus, but there would be no point. Taking Taji into his arms Harry started to cry.

--

Waking up Taji noticed he was with Harry, earlier he remembered hearing Severus's voice. "Hawy no cry," Taji said wiping Harry's eyes.

Harry smiled he was happy Taji was awake; he gave the little boy a huge kiss. "You scared me and Severus to death, but I'm glad you're ok."

"Me in trouble?"

"No we know you left to get away from the fighting."

"Where Sevy," Taji asked looking around.

"He went to do some important stuff; we're going to see Lyra and Aden soon," Harry said trying to distract the child.

"Me want Sevy."

"I know but Sevy needs his space right now," Harry said holding Taji who was crying.

--

A few days later Taji and Harry were going to take the train Knight bus to London to spend time with Lyra and Aden. Ginny was upset that Harry was going to see some girl without her, but Harry had promised he would take her on a shopping spree in Paris for letting him go. Taji needed to get away for awhile, since Severus had left he was starting to regress to what he was when he first appeared at Hogwarts. Harry knew this vacation would be good for him. Getting onto the bus, Harry got Taji to sleep, so he would not act psycho during the ride. Sitting back Harry wondered where Severus had went, not only did Taji missed him, but Harry had to admit to himself he missed Severus to.

--

"Lyra I don't know about going to this club," Harry said, as he got undressed in Lyra's room at her parents house. It was New Year's Eve and the two were about to go out and party. Taji and Aden were going to have a small party with Lyra's parents at home. When Taji and Harry arrived Lyra asked, so many questions about Severus not being there, that Harry broke down and told her the truth. He told her he was a wizard, Severus and he weren't together, he had a fiancé and child on the way, and other things. Lyra who understood forgave Harry for lying to her. She seriously doubted Ginny was pregnant with Harry's child and she vowed to convince him of it.

"You're going to have fun," now put on this clothes," she said throwing him a pair of pants and a shirt.

"No I just stay here," he said changing his mind. "Ginny would be mad if she found out."

"Damn she's got you whipped, what she doesn't know won't hurt her," said Lyra pulling a short mini skirt on. Harry knew she was right as he pulled on a pair of tight leather pants with a silk emerald and silver shirt. "You look cute, but lets do this," she said as she ripped opened the shirt to reveal Harry's chest. Next, she slicked his hair back and took his glasses. "You look so hot."

"I can't see,"

"Here," she said giving him back his glasses. Finishing her make-up, she said it was time to go. Heading to the boys was the pair found Aden showing off his new toy to Taji. "Boys we're about to leave be good for grandma and grandpa."

"Yes mommy," said Aden.

"Taji are you going to be good," Harry said giving him a hug.

"Yes Hawy me promise."

--

At the club, the music was loud with a techno beat; bodies swayed and humped each other from all directions. The lights were turned down low, so no one could see each other faces, but enough so people could see where they were going. The scent in the air was pure sex and it drove Harry crazy. Getting on the dance floor Harry loosened up to dance with men and women. Attaching himself to a tall dark figure the two sweated heavily as they simulated sex while they danced. "You want to get a drink," said Harry feeling thirsty after hours of dancing.

"Potter what are you doing here," said the man.

Harry recognized the voice, "Severus."

* * *

**p.s. Snape in the club, a little ooc but the man needs to loosen up some. Next chapter more scenes in the club and some slash.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer-I don't own the Harry Potter series. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter; all the reviews are great thank you. **

* * *

"What you doing here," asked Harry as he and Severus sat in a booth with some drinks. There was efficient lighting where they were sitting, Harry saw Severus wore a pair sleeveless tight brown turtleneck shirt with a pair of dark blue pants with a pair of suspenders hanging down from the waist. Harry smiled to himself thinking how hot the shirt looked on Severus.

"I wanted to try having fun the muggle way," replied Severus noticing how hot Harry looked. "Why are you here and where's Taji?"

"Taji is fine he's with Lyra's parents, of course I came here because Lyra dragged me here."

"Where's the whore?"

"Don't talk about Ginny," Harry yelled over the blaring music. "She's back at the Burrow I seriously doubt she and Lyra would get along."

"Have you told Lyra about the two of you?"

"Yes Lyra knows about Ginny and I told her the truth about our relationship," said Harry admiring Severus's lips. "She was ok with it."

"Where is Lyra?"

"Probably dancing somewhere, I never knew you could dance," Harry said grinning.

"There are many things you don't know about me Potter," Severus said with a seductive tone. "Does Ginny know you dance with guys?"

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her," Harry answered using Lyra's quote. "We're having a civil conversation."

"I know," Severus said stating the obvious. "How's Taji?"

"He is better physically, but he misses you; you have to come see him."

"After I leave here I'll follow you to see him." Severus had to know what Harry's answer was to the other day, "Potter why did you kiss me?"

"Because Hermione told me you loved me and I wanted to know if it was true. Do you love me?"

"Yes I do," Severus confessed. "I didn't at first, but the time we spent together I grew to love you and Taji more."

"We can't be together I'm marrying Ginny and our child will be born soon."

"That's not your child," Severus said raising his voice. "I've spoken to Draco and he said that Ginny fooled around with multiple guys. I doubt she even knows who the father is."

"Stop lying Severus Snape,"

"I'm not lying! You're too blind to see that she doesn't care for you."

"She does to or she wouldn't have accepted my marriage proposal."

"She accepted it because you have money."

"Just shut up," Harry didn't want to fight, now that he found Severus. "Do you want to dance again?"

"Are you sure, since I'm a liar?"

"I don't care," Harry said pulling Severus toward the dance floor. The two danced seductively to the music, until a slow song came on. Harry knew now that he loved Severus, but he couldn't say it out loud. Pulling Severus closer to his body Harry ran his fingers through Severus's hair enjoying the softness of it. He became aware he could feel his pants feeling even tight, he could also feel Severus's mound against his.

"All everyone midnight is fifteen seconds away," said the Dj. "When we count down to one everyone kiss the person close to you alright, lets start."

"10..9..8..7..6..5..4..3..2..1.. HAPPY NEW YEAR'S!," screamed the club.

Since Severus and Harry were close to each other, Harry took Severus's lips into his own. He loved the feel of kiss and how Severus had a mint taste to in his mouth. As the pair made-out the club went sex crazed as everyone kissed; soon people started to take their clothes off and it became a full-blown orgy. Forcing himself off Severus, Harry saw the massive amount of sex going on and decided to leave taking Severus with him. In the street, the pair walked side-by-side holding hands. "What should we do," asked Harry.

"I don't know," Severus said enjoying the time to two was spending together.

"Well it would be nice to go tuck Taji into bed," Harry suggested.

"I guess it would be, but wouldn't it be weird if we showed up without Lyra?"

"Yea it would, Severus when are you going to the states?"

"Next week if I can get my affairs in order," he answered looking away.

"You can't just leave," Harry said stopping and pulling Severus close to him. "A lot of people care about you."

"Yea just Taji, but he's a child he'll get over me."

"No not just him, but Albus, Draco, and I care about you."

Severus was a little shocked, "you do?"

"Yes, I like you as a friend," Harry said lying.

"I don't want to be friends with you Potter," yanking himself away from Harry's grasp.

"Why are you rejecting me?"

"I'm not."

"Yes you are Severus Snape. I can't give you a lover's relationship, I'm engaged."

"With the biggest tramp in the world," Severus yelled.

"Don't talk about Ginny!"

"Whatever, you don't realize that she is promiscuous and that there is someone better for you."

Harry wanted nothing more to do, but to go back to the club and just dance, "You're better for me?"

"Yes!" Severus yelled spilling out his emotions he kept bottled up in side. I dream about you, I fantasized about us and Taji being a family. I can't stand the fact that you're engaged to that girl, that's why I left on Christmas Eve. To have," Severus said hugging Harry. To have you, I will try to be a better person not only for you, but for Taji to."

Harry felt Severus's sincerity, but he couldn't just break up with Ginny and hurt her and the Weasleys. "Severus we can't be together," he painfully said.

"You know why I fell in love with you Harry?"

Severus had actually called him by his name, "No why?"

"Because I started to see that you're not like your father at all. I saw how determined you were to be a father to Taji and no matter how much I antagonized you; you kept trying to make us get along. I love you more then life itself Harry James Potter. I don't want you to marry Ginny; I want to marry you and make Taji our child."

"Severus I," Harry was at a lost for words. "Severus don't do this to me; I already promised I marry Ginny."

"Break it please Harry," said Severus taking his hands. "I wouldn't be so out of my character if I didn't love you."

"I'm sorry Severus I made a promise to Ginny."

"Damn you, be happy with her," said Severus apparating away. Leaning against a wall Harry pounded it as he cried his heart out over Severus.

--

The next day Harry sat on his bed depressed about what happened, Taji came into the room and sat on the bed with Harry. "Me want Sevy," he commanded.

"I want him to, but I screwed things up," Harry said making Taji sit next to him.

The two sat quietly for a while until Taji said, "will Sevy come back?"

"I don't know. Taji can I ask you something," Harry said as something other then Severus plagued his mind."

"What Hawy?"

"What are you?" Taji's eyebrows rose in confusion. "I mean Sevy and I are human and humans don't have tails. You look human, but you have a tail and claws."

Taji's eyebrows furrowed as he thought, "me can't say."

"What do you mean?"

"Me can't explain in English." His English skills were quite well, but for that question he didn't know how to properly say it grammatically right.

"Oh where you're from is it normal for people to have tails?"

"Yes,"

"Can you tell about your people?"

"No, me don't want to talk," Taji said holding his head as a massive headache came on. The pain of remembering his home started to overwhelm him as he started to cry.

"I'm sorry," Harry said taking Taji into his arms to rock him. "We go back to Hogwarts tomorrow."

"Will me see Aden again," Taji said looking up with his teary eyes.

"Yes, but not as much as you used to."

"No go!"

"You have to."

"No! No want to leave Aden," screamed Taji.

"Taji I know it hard, but you'll see Aden more in the summer."

"No! Me hate you Hawy. You make Sevy go away and marry stupid girl." Harry knew he should chastised Taji, but he didn't. Getting off the bed Taji ran to go be with Aden.

Hearing the screaming, Lyra came inside the room to found Harry on the verge of tears. "What's wrong," she asked sitting next to him

"I fucked everything up, Taji is mad at me and I lost Severus," Harry said burying his face into here shoulder. Now I'm starting to have doubts about Ginny."

"This holiday season has been shitty for you."

I don't know what to do," he groaned.

"Break up with Ginny and found Severus."

"She's carrying my child, I still love her, but I love Severus to."

Lyra thought Harry need a little humor, "you think Severus and Ginny would be up for a three-way relationship?"

"Stop teasing, who do you think I should be with Severus or Ginny?"

"Well I don't know Ginny, but since I love the yaoi I say go with Severus."

"What's yaoi," Harry inquired picking up his head.

"Look it up," she said putting his head into her lap.

"Lyra I'm serious."

"I know just go with your heart. This Ginny must be doing something right if you're so bothered about this. She ran her fingers through his hair, "what happened with Taji?"

"He's mad because of the situation with Severus and because I told him he wouldn't see Aden as much once we go back to Hogwarts.

"Maybe you guys can come visit on weekends; it will give Taji the intention to be good during the week."

"I don't what I do without you," he said taking her hand to kiss it.

"Probably die, you know that job I had an interview for weeks ago?"

"Yea what about it?'

"I got the job; the only thing is that Aden and I are going have to move to North Carolina."

"What," Harry exclaimed, "when?"

"In March maybe you and Taji should come to. When are you and Ginny getting married?"

"When she graduates, but that's over a year away. I can't leave the baby."

"Harry you need to get a paternity test, before the child is born to make sure you're the father. How many months is she?"

"I don't know but her stomach has a slight bump."

"When's the last time you two had sex?"

"I guess around the end of September or the beginning of October that's when Taji came. Once he came I was too preoccupied with him to sleep with Ginny."

"Lets say she got pregnant in September then she would be four months pregnant and she would be showing more then a slight bump; also she could tell you what the sex of the baby is. Harry the dates don't match up this baby isn't yours. When you go back, you need to confront her."

Harry sat there deep in thought he knew what Lyra said was true, "I'll talk to her when I go back."

"Good if you do find out she slept with someone else what are you going to do?"

"Break off the engagement and find Severus; he said he wants to marry me, so I'll propose to him.

"Awesome, Harry can I be apart of the wedding."

"I have to find him first Lyra, but he said he was going to the states."

"You'll find him love founds a way."

"Where you get that from," Harry asked sitting up.

"I think I heard it from a song, want to go to Build-A-Bear?"

"Why?"

"So you can make Severus, I'm sorry for being an asshole bear," she laughed.

"Where do you come up these ideas," asked Harry putting his shoes on.

"I don't know they just come to me," Lyra said going to get the boys.

--

Harry sat at the Gryffindor table with his friends and Taji who was sitting next to him holding Edo. Coming back to Hogwarts felt different without Severus there. Ginny sat on his other side showing off her engagement ring to everyone, Harry knew he had to confront her, but he didn't know when. Since Harry was back at Hogwarts, he planned to talk to Draco and ask him about any information concerning Severus. "Taji do you want some chicken?"

"No," he answered. Ever since they said good-bye to Lyra and Aden, Taji barely talked and was noticeably irritable. He had not done anything bad yet, but Harry knew he was a ticking time bomb. Taji wanted to be with Aden and Severus, so bad. He hated Harry for making Severus leave and then taking him away from Aden. Now he was back at the castle, which he hated with a passion. He didn't care about Harry's rules, he would be bad if he wanted to. Looking at the ginger people, he wanted to hurt Ginny for ruining his life.

Giving up Harry didn't press the matter with Taji, he just turned to his own food and ate. Hermione saw how defeated Harry was, "Harry you have to make him eat something."

"SHUT UP," yelled Taji.

"Harry are you going to let him speak to me like that," Hermione asked since Harry did nothing, but stare at his food.

"He doesn't mean it Hermione," Harry said. He had been letting Taji get away with multiple infractions, since before they left London.

"Harry you can't be serious, he should be punished. Why are you being a pushover?"

"I'm taking care of him and I will punish him if I want, now stay out of my business, Harry snapped.

"What is wrong with you, you've been moody like he is all day."

"Hermione leave me alone."

"Harry she's right the Taji should be punished," said Ginny sipping some juice.

Harry looked over at her with an unknown emotion, "why don't you do it, since you have to get use to him."

Ginny laughed nervously, "Harry he might attack me and hurt the baby." She was very much afraid of Taji, more so then ever since Severus left.

"I know he wouldn't, punish him Ginny you're going to be his mother," Harry said testing her.

"Harry I can't do it effectively like you," Ginny wanted to get out of the conversation.

"Ginny when did you found out you were pregnant," Harry asked changing the subject.

"We should not talk about that at the table Harry," Ginny said as their friends started to look at them.

"Here's another question, how far along are you?"

"Harry I want to eat," she said putting a roll into her mouth.

Harry decided to hit her with a tough question. "Ok last question have you slept with anyone besides me?" The entire table became quiet and all eyes fell on Ginny.

Feeling the hundreds of eyes on her she lied, "Of course I haven't, I love you Harry; I wouldn't do something like that."

"Harry stop," said Ron. "Why are you trying to hurt my sister?"

Harry wanted to break up the engagement right there in front of everyone, but he chickened out. "I don't want to hurt her. I want the truth and I can tell she's not telling it." Getting up Harry picked up Taji and left the Great Hall."

Ginny sat in her seat with tears coming down her eyes, "Why is he doing this; he didn't act like this before he went to that girl's house." She knew it was a bad idea to let him go, that Lyra person must of corrupted his mind to make him think that she didn't care about him. She didn't care if Lyra was a muggle, she was going to get her revenge on the bitch.

Hermione was glad Harry was wising up to Ginny's action, but it didn't give him the right to embarrass her like that. She knew Harry had better sense then to do what he just did. She also thought Lyra had affected Harry in a negative way. "Ginny we'll speak to him," she said.

"Thank you Hermione," she said resting her head on Hermione's shoulder.

Ron just sat there dumbfounded, "Hermione did Harry tell you anything about him staying with Lyra?"

"No he just said Taji had a hard time leaving Aden." Harry would never admit anything that he and Lyra did together. He lied and said that he spent New Year's at Lyra's parents house with the boys, while she went and partied.

Ron knew he would talk to his best friend, but after he ate.

--

Taji sat on the ground with Edo while Harry looked out the window wondering about Severus and if he was safe. He and Taji now lived in Gryffindor tower, since Severus wasn't there. The pair had a huge room with a private bathroom, and a smaller room for Taji. Harry missed the cottage with its charm, he missed the village, but most of all he missed Severus. Looking at his little boy Harry knew he had to make things right, going to Taji he held the boy and cried.

* * *

**I will explain where Severus is later. Taji's origins will be revealed in coming chapters. Next chapter a skip in time and the paternity test.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer- I don't own the Harry Potter series, so this story is far from over but I'm thinking about doing a sequel to it. If you the readers want me to do a sequel, send reviews of the story.**

* * *

Ginny and Harry sat in St. Mungo's maternity ward, as they anxiously waited for the results of the paternity test. After his first confrontation with Ginny, Harry had said he wouldn't marry her unless they got a paternity test before the baby was born; Ginny not wanting to admit her wrong doing agreed. Harry really wanted the baby to be his, so he could get his life back in order. "Mr. Potter, Miss Weasley the tests are in," said the nurse. Harry held Ginny's hands tightly, Ginny just kept her head down. "Mr. Potter you are not the father of this baby," the nurse read from the chart.

Harry dropped Ginny's hands, turning to the lying slut he yelled. "What they said was true, you are a slut. That's it we're done with I hate you."

"Harry please," Ginny begged as tears ran down her eyes. "I'm sorry, I love you."

"Save your damn excuses," Harry said taking her hand, he ripped off the ring. "Stay out of my life," he said leaving the hospital. Ginny sat in her chair crying she knew she had messed up big time.

--

Apparating to Lyra's parents house Harry hoped Lyra was there. Since she and Aden were moving in a couple of weeks, she decided just to stay with her parents, until the time came. Knocking on the door, Harry was more then overjoyed when Lyra opened it. "Harry what's going on?"

"Just came from the hospital the baby isn't mine," he said. He was angry when he first found out, now he was upset that Ginny would deceive him, after all he did for her and her family.

"Oh Harry," Lyra said hugging her friend. Pulling him into the house she sat him down while she got some drinks. "What did she say?"

"She said she was sorry and that she loved me. If she did love me she wouldn't have cheated on me."

Lyra sipped her drink, "now you can go find Severus and ask him to marry you."

"I know," Harry said thinking about the good aspect of what happened. "But I haven't heard from him in two months."

"Does Draco know anything?"

"He does, but he refuses to tell me."

Hearing Harry's voice Aden ran into the living room and jumped in his lap, "where my baby?"

"He's back at Hogwarts."

"Why didn't you bring my baby," commanded Aden.

"Aden stop being rude," Lyra said as she chastised him.

"Sorry mommy,"

"Aden I had to do something in London without Baby being there, but I'll bring him over later," Harry promised the little boy.

"Thank you Harry," Aden said hugging the older man. Harry hugged him back he would miss Aden; he couldn't bare to think of Taji without Aden's influence in his life. Getting off Harry's lap Aden went to go watch television in his room.

"I'm going to miss him," Harry said watching him.

"Harry when you and Severus find each other, then you can come live by me and Aden. I'm sure you need a major break from this country."

"Yea I do, I've got to go I just wanted to tell you the news first," Harry said standing up.

"Thanks for tell me," she said kissing his cheek.

"I'll see you later with Taji," said Harry leaving.

--

Taji didn't like being watched by Mione and Ron, the two kept doing homework while he played with Edo. Earlier Ron had tried to teach him chess, but Taji didn't have the attention span to sit down and learn. Hermione had wanted him to teach her some of his language, he did teach her basic words like: hi, bye, I, sad, and happy. After that he became depressed and went to go play by himself. Since he had been back at Hogwarts he spent most of his time around, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Draco. Girls who thought Taji was adorable wanted to play with him, but Harry wouldn't allow it. Ginny he lashed out at everytime she got close to him. He only saw Aden on the weekends, when Harry wasn't busy with quidditch or homework, so his life sucked. He wanted to be with Severus so bad it was causing him to sleep little and eat less. His recent check-up with Madame Pomfrey showed that he lost three pounds, which she got on Harry about. Hearing footsteps he turned to see Harry enter the room, "Hawy where Sevy?"

"I didn't go see him, just play with Edo I have to talk to Ron and Hermione," Harry said as he motioned the pair out of the room.

"Where's Ginny," asked Ron as they spoke in the hall.

"I left her at the hospital, the baby isn't mine."

"WHAT! You're lying Ginny would never cheat on you," exclaimed Ron.

"She did Ron and that child she's carrying is not mine, since it's not I broke off the engagement." Harry pulled out the ring as evidence.

"Harry my sister doesn't sleep around," Ron said trying to give Ginny some dignity.

"She does Ron go ask her yourself," Harry said as he went to get Taji.

Ron turned to his girlfriends, "Hermione, Ginny wouldn't cheat on Harry."

Hermione couldn't believe how naïve Ron was, "Ron she did, you need to go talk to her yourself and see what she says about the situation."

--

"Professor I want to go look for Severus. Do have any idea where he is," said Harry. When he and Taji left, his friends Harry had made up his mind that it was time to found Severus, but he had no idea where Severus was. Knowing he wouldn't get any information from Draco, he asked Dumbledore.

"I do believe he went to the mountains of California to see the unique plant life up there, but I can not permit you to go."

"Why not," asked Harry angrily.

"Because you have a child to take care of, plus a few more months of school left," Dumbledore said sucking on a lemon drop.

"I can still take care of Taji and I don't technically don't have to graduate, since I'm the boy-who-lived."

"Harry I said no!"

Harry knew actually how Severus felt now, "I'm an adult, and I say I'm going to go look for him."

"No Harry."

"Stop treating me like a child, I will go look for him. Albus I care about him and I want to know if he's safe."

Albus decided to give up if he didn't let Harry go then he would run away like Severus did. "I know I can't say anything to convince you to stay, but you will leave Taji here."

"NO," Taji yelled. He did not want to stay at the castle without Harry.

"Professor I can't," Harry said apprehensive. It would be the first time he would be away from Taji for more then a few hours or day.

Albus could see Harry's concern, so he gave him an alternative solution. "Harry something might happen and he'll be in danger. If you want he can go stay with Molly Weasley, I'm sure she'll be happy to have him."

Harry thought about what Albus said, "He'll stay with Mrs. Weasley."

"No, me go wit you Hawy. I no be bad," pleaded Taji with tears coming down.

"I'm sorry," Harry said holding him close. "But Dumbledore is right; I promise I'll find Sevy quickly."

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa,"

Harry attempted to comfort the child, "Professor I want to leave immediately."

"How about tomorrow morning, I'll set up a special portkey to transport you to California; you need to ask Draco about where Severus is."

"I'll do it now," Harry said leaving with a crying Taji with him.

--

Looking all over the castle, Harry found Draco in the library studying, looking up from his book Draco was not happy to see Harry or an upset Taji. He cared for the child like he was his own baby brother. "What's wrong with him Potter," Draco asked taking Taji away from him.

"He's upset because I have to leave him with Mrs. Weasley."

"Why?"

"Because I going to look for Severus and tell him that he was right," it pained Harry to say it. "I'm not the father of Ginny's baby."

"Everyone knew that, since you finally realized that I'll tell you where he is. He's living in a town called Angel Pine by the base of a mountain.

"Thanks Draco," Harry never thought it would be so easy to get information.

"Since I told you where he was, I think it would be better if Taji stays with me then go to Mrs. Weasley.

"No," said Harry without hesitation.

"Yes me stay wit Raco," Taji said. "No want to stay wit Mrs. Weasel."

Harry didn't want a fight, "Yes you can stay with Draco.

"Yay," beamed Taji.

"Don't teach him anything bad," said Harry.

"I won't, trust me Potter," secretly Draco had his fingers crossed.

"I can barely do that, anyway I'm leaving tomorrow come and get Taji at the entrance of the Great Hall at 10."

"I will," Draco said handing Taji back to Harry. "How long will you be gone?"

"Hopefully not long, I want to find him and say…"

"Say that you love him?"

"How did you know?"

"Potter I assumed you would eventually fall for Severus."

"Damn you Malfoy, so you knew he loved me to?"

"Of course I did."

"My life sucks,"

"Yea it does Potter,"

"Shut up I'll see you tomorrow," said Harry leaving.

--

Walking down the rustic old streets of the small California town; Harry could smell the pine trees surrounding on town, he could see the mountain peak in the distance. Walking into a near by dinner Harry sat down and ordered some coffee. "Do you know someone name Severus," he asked the waitress.

"Does he have long black hair and a large nose?"

"Yes that's him have you seen him?"

"Yep he comes in here early for breakfast then he leaves."

"Do you know where he lives?"

"On clint street, take a left then go down and take a right, there's only a couple of houses on that street, so you should find him easily.

"Thanks," said Harry leaving the diner.

--

Severus sat in the kitchen figuring out what he needed to buy, since he didn't have a well paying job he was real tight about the food budget. Sometimes he thought it was a mistake leaving Hogwarts, because Albus didn't give a magical signature for him to leave, he couldn't apply for work in the wizarding world and he didn't have a college degree to get a good job in the muggle world. He managed to find work at the local clinic doing filing, he hated the job because he had to learn how to use a computer, but it paid the bills. The only reason he had picked the town was because there were special rare plants that grew there and he wanted to use them for his potions. Hearing a knock on the door, he was somewhat happy to find Harry standing outside. "What do you want?"

"You were right the baby isn't mine, I broke off the engagement with Ginny.

Severus heart soared, but he couldn't let Harry off the hook, "come in."

Walking into the house Harry noticed how small it was, the entire house had two small bedrooms, one bathroom, a living room, and the kitchen and dining room combined. The house was very clean. "Here I got this for you," Harry said giving Severus a box. Opening it, Severus was surprised to see a black teddy bear with a pair of black pants on with a blue-collared shirt. "It's an I'm sorry for being an asshole bear."

"Did Lyra give you the idea," Severus asked holding the bear close to him.

"Yea, do you like it?"

_So out of my character_, Severus thought. "Yes I do like it."

Harry smiled pulling Severus to him he pushed his lips against the older man's, Leading Severus to the couch Harry laid him down and started to take off his shirt. "I love you Severus."

"Potter we're going to fast," said Severus as Harry started to undo Severus belt.

"I'll stop, but we will have sex," said Harry getting

Severus gulped some as he put his clothes back on, "where's Taji?"

"With Draco I was going to have Mrs. Weasley watch him, but he didn't like that idea."

"I bet Draco told you where I was?"

"Yes he did, Severus will you come back with me?"

"I don't know I hate living by Albus's rules it makes me feel like a teenager."

"Well maybe me and Taji have to move here with you," smirked Harry.

"You wouldn't," Severus said. "What about graduating?"

"I'll still do it, but I want to be close to you," Harry said making Severus sit on the couch.

"Harry I,"

"Shh," getting down on his knees Harry pulled a silver ring with a golden snake wrapped around it out. "Severus will you marry me?"

Severus couldn't believe Potter would ask that question, "yes," he said without showing to much emotion. Even if Severus wasn't showing his happiness Harry knew he was happy. Putting the ring on Severus's finger Harry proceeded to kiss him. "Potter you made me happy."

"I'm glad I did, now that we're getting married we can adopt Taji as our son."

"I would like that, but I don't want to get married to soon."

"We won't when do you think we should get married," asked Harry wanting to rip Severus's clothes off.

"After you turn 18, maybe the day when Taji came."

"That would be good, but I wanted to consider that his birthday."

"Maybe he has a real birthday; we never bothered to ask him," Severus suggested.

"Yea I know once we get back I'll ask him."

"Harry I'm not going back, unless Albus promises to treat me like an adult."

"He treated me like a child when he told me I couldn't go find you."

"Why not," Severus couldn't picture Albus telling his golden boy no.

"Because he said that I would put Taji in danger if I took him with me."

"Albus is to overprotective for his own good. When did you find out the baby wasn't yours?"

"The first day back after New Year's I started to question Ginny about it; she denied that she was messing around. So for two months she kept lying and said the baby was mine, and I said if she wanted to get married I had to be 100 sure its mine. She agreed and last week we went to St. Mungo's only to find out it wasn't mine."

"I told you, you've could have saved the pain."

"Shut up I wised up now." Harry felt the need to sleep wash over him, "I'm tired the time zone difference has killed me."

"You want to lay down," suggested Severus.

"Yea do you have anything you have to do today?"

"Other then go, grocery shopping no. Today is my day off."

"You have a job doing what?" Harry imagined Severus was making potions to sell.

"I work at a muggle clinic, when I'm not doing that I'm hiking in the mountains to retrieve a special plant and then I'm brewing potions.

"We should have a picnic," Harry suggested. He imagined him having sex with Severus on the picnic blanket; he could see himself making Severus scream in pleasure as nature surrounded them.

"I don't think so," Severus said thinking Harry had some perverted thought in his head.

"Why not don't you love me?"

"Of course I do I just don't like picnics."

"Don't worry Ron is not here to punch you out like last time."

"Funny Potter," Severus thought he still needed to kill Ron over that.

"Since we're getting married you have to start calling me Harry."

"Fine Harry."

"Good Severus, do you want to go shopping together?"

"No go rest I won't be gone long."

"All right love," said Harry giving Severus a huge kiss. Yawning he went toward the master bedroom to fall asleep.

Grapping his jacket Severus went to the store while he was there he kept wondering if marrying Harry was the best thing. Everyone knew him as the cold potions master who didn't like anyone except for his own snakes. He didn't want to marriage to be public knowledge, Merlin knows Rita Skeeter would have a field day with the story. How could he keep their relationship quiet? He doubt it would ever be quiet; he was marrying **Harry Potter **the boy who defeated Voldermort. Damn he never thought in the period of seven or eight months his life would become so complicated. _Why am I so damn weak I accepted the boy's proposal in the matter of minutes? I'm older then him for Merlin sakes. _Feeling confused Severus finished his shopping and waited until Harry woke up.

--

Stretching as he entered the living room after his nap, Harry saw Severus reading a potions magazine. "Is it good?"

Not looking up from the magazine Severus said, "Potter I can't marry you."

"What why not," yelled Harry snatching the magazine away.

"I'm Snape the potions master and you're Harry Potter the boy-who-lived; it can never work out."

"Yes it can Severus I love you."

"No you don't. You only said it after I confessed mine for you."

"If you did love me you wouldn't try to hurt me."

"Just leave go back to Hogwarts," Severus said with a malice tone.

"No not until you say you'll marry me again."

"Potter I'm in my thirties and you're 17."

"So I'm a legal adult that doesn't make you a pedophile."

"I thought about this, I don't want to marry you."

"You didn't think hard enough," Harry pushed Severus down on the couch and started to attack his lips.

"Stop," said Severus when his mouth wasn't covered with Harry's lips. Harry didn't say anything he just started to take off Severus's clothes. When Severus was down to his pants that dream he had popped into his head. "Potter stop we're going to far."

"Do you have something to hide from me Severus," Harry growled.

"No just get off," Severus said trying to push Harry off, but was pinned down to the couch.

"I won't, until you say you will marry me again," pushing down Severus's pants Harry found a pair of black boxers underneath. "What were you scared of? I find a pair of grey underpants." Seeing the terrified look in Severus's face Harry got off him and took him into his muscular arms. "Severus tell me why don't you want to get married?"

"The cold heartless potions master shouldn't marry the boy who defeated Voldermort."

"Severus you're not heartless you've changed so much once Taji came into our lives. Look, you can be the cold person to everyone else, but with Taji and me, you can be the new person that we love. Do you still want to break off the marriage?"

"No I want to marry you," Severus said only to be attacked by Harry's lips.

* * *

p.s. I was going to write more with this chapter, but I'll save it for later. Yea Severus and Harry are getting married, I'm thinking a might add mpreg, but I was also thinking about doing a sequel with this story so the mpreg might go with that. Next chapter Ron confronts Ginny and some other drama.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer- I don't own the Harry Potter series, a shocker in this chapter.**

* * *

"Ginny we need to talk," said Ron. After finding out the baby wasn't Harry's, Ron had to think about how he would approach Ginny. It took him days to do it, but he figured something out.

"Ok Ron," she said as the two siblings went to the Room of Requirement. For the last few days, life had been a living hell for her. Her parents were extremely angry and Molly threatened to take Ginny out of school. Not only that, but someone at St. Mungo's had told Rita Skeeter about what happened, so a huge article about her and Harry's relationship and break up appeared on the front page of the Daily Prophet.

_Boy who lived annulled engagement_

_By Rita Skeeter_

_Just after two months of being formally engaged to Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter has decided to break up the engagement, because of infidelity by Miss Weasley. Ginny is the last child of Arthur and Molly Weasley who once captured the boy-who-lived heart, but not anymore. The reason for the break up is because Harry found out the baby Ginny was carrying was not his child. It seems that Ginny had only agreed to marry Harry, so the baby she is carrying could be taken care of. At sixteen, it must be hard for her parents to know that their daughter is promiscuous, but rumors have surfaced that the girl's mother was sexually active at Hogwarts. This reporter has met students that attend Hogwarts with Ginny and all of them say that the girl has been with multiple boys and girls, since she started Hogwarts at eleven. Being such a young girl one would question the family she lives with? The Weasley clan have always been known for loving muggles, especially Arthur Weasley. Whom a few years ago was fined for owing a flying muggle car. When reached for comments all members of the clan denied to speak. Now that Ginny is out of Harry's life who will be next to fight for Harry's love?_

"Ginny how could you do something like this to Harry," Ron said as his face turned to beet red.

"It was an accident, Harry wasn't at school and I wanted to feel loved," Ginny said as her voice choked. She couldn't stand for Ron to be mad at her.

"You probably just destroyed my relationship with my best friend. Who's the father," he demanded.

"I think it's Gilderoy Lockhart's child, because he was the last person I slept with, before I found out I was pregnant."

Ron's face was red like a tomato, "WHAT! WHEN THE HELL DID YOU SLEEP WITH HIM?"

"He was at Hogsmeade one weekend when you went to visit Harry. He had just gotten out of the hospital and he wanted to celebrate. He recognized me and we started talking next thing I know, we're in an alley with him inside of me."

"GINNY, WHAT THE FUCK HE'S IN HIS FORTIES. I SWEAR IF YOU WEREN'T A GIRL AND MY SISTER I HIT YOU."

"Ron I'm sorry," Ginny said as a river of tears ran down her face.

"Shut up," Ron attempted to calm himself down. "Do mom and dad know Lockhart might be the father?"

"No, I couldn't bare to tell them that."

"You do it this time; I'm going to tell Harry."

"No Ron please," she said grapping his arm. "He's already mad, please don't tell him who the father might be."

"Get out of my sight," Ron said turning his back. Feeling alone Ginny left the room in absolute tears.

--

It's beautiful up here," said Harry. Currently he and Severus were riding mountain bikes up the mountain to get the special plant that grew there. "Severus I never knew you could ride?"

"I learned from a friend when I was young," Severus remembered when he and Lily would ride around the neighborhood. He didn't own a bike, so he always had to take Petunia's.

"Tomorrow we go back to Hogwarts, so we can talk to Albus and get Taji."

"Yes we'll do it," Severus said avoiding a rock on the path.

"Taji has grown a couple inches since you last saw him; as he grows his tail has also gotten longer."

"Has he gained any weight," Severus inquired.

"No he has lost some, because he misses you so much."

"Has he been good?" Severus doubted Harry was still discipline the child.

"No since you left I've been too depressed to discipline him; I need to start again."

"We need to start again," corrected Severus.

Harry smiled, "Severus do you want to have kids?"

"Isn't Taji enough?"

"Yes in certain aspects, but I always wanted a sibling. I think he would make a good big brother."

"Harry we're not married yet, so lets not think about children." Seeing Harry's disappointed face Severus decided to lighten the mood. "I was thinking since my place is a dump, we could possible live at Godric's Hollow. We could remodel the house and make it our home."

"Are you serious," said Harry beaming."

"Yes,"

"If I wasn't on a bike I jump on you right now."

"Save that until our wedding night."

"What Severus are you to scared to have sex before the honeymoon?"

Severus didn't like where the conversation was going toward. "No I'm traditional, the first night we're married will be the best sex of our lives."

"Severus are you a virgin?"

Being caught off guard by the question Severus fell off his bike. "No why the hell would you think that," he asked as he picked himself up.

Harry helped him up, "I just thought that by saying you're traditional; you wanted to save sex for marriage."

"Harry I may be traditional," Severus got back on the bike. "But there is no way I'm a virgin, so can we drop the subject?"

"Yes," Harry said grinning.

--

Taji was antsy it had been days since Harry left and he hated staying with Draco which he could pronounce now. Draco was very particular on what he said and on his appearance. Draco had made him get a haircut and he now wore child sized wizards robes, which he hated. Sitting at the Slytherin table for dinner Taji ate his food, like a perfect little gentleman. Draco who was watching his every move was glad that his lessons paid off in a short amount of time. Turning to his own food, Draco was hoping that Severus and Harry would come back soon. Suddenly the doors of the Great Hall opened up and Harry walked through the door with a sense of satisfaction on his face. "Harry," yelled Taji jumping out of his seat.

Harry was surprised that Taji did not pronounce his name as Hawy, picking up the child Harry noticed that Taji's hair was cut. Before Harry had left, it went half way down his back, because Harry refused to cut it. Now it was just reached half way down his neck. "Did Draco cut your hair?"

"Yes, he take me to salon, where Sevy?"

"I'll tell you later," said Harry sitting down at the Gryffindor table. Harry noticed Ginny kept her head down and barely ate anything on her plate.

"How was California Harry," asked Hermione.

"It was beautiful, where I found Severus at is at the base of a mountain; there were redwood trees that were taller then this castle. The weather was perfect and I saw tons of plant and animal life. No wonder Severus went there. Seriously, I want to take you and Ron there; it is amazing and there's a beach not far from the town. I want to move out there one day."

"Harry other then look for Snape what did you do out there," asked Ron thinking about the perfect way he should tell Harry about the baby's father.

"I went mountain biking up the mountain, hiking, and I went swimming, but the water was freezing. It was so much fun. What's been happening around here?"

"A lot of things that we want to tell you in private," said Hermione shooting a glare at Ginny.

Harry got what she implied, "Lets go to my quarters and you can tell me. Getting up the golden trio walked out of the hall with Draco following behind them. Before they got to the staircase, Severus appeared.

"Sevy," squealed Taji jumping out of Harry's arms into Severus's. "Me miss you, where the hell you been?"

"You don't say hell when you ask someone where they were," Severus said sternly.

"Me sorry Sevy,"

"So you're back," said Draco crossing his arms.

"Yeah come on, I have to talk to you," said Severus heading toward the dungeons with Draco and Taji.

"Well least we don't have to worry about them hearing our conversation," said Hermione.

--

Sitting in Harry's old quarters, he shared with Severus and Taji, Hermione and Ron talked about what's been happening. They spoke about the article, which Harry could have cared less about, and they talked about how Ginny's actions were affecting the Weasley family. "It's bad Harry, mom said dad is having trouble at work because of Ginny," said Ron. "She says since that he might get demoted to a lower job."

"That's horrible Ron; I'll talk to Kingsley and see if it doesn't happen."

Ron decided it was now or never to reveal his information, "Harry, Ginny gave me an idea who the father of the child might be."

"Who is it," Harry asked wanting to know.

"It's might be Gilderoy Lockhart."

Harry's mouth fell open before he spoke. "WHAT? HOW THE HELL COULD SHE CHEAT ON ME WITH HIM? ANOTHER QUESTION, WHEN THE FUCK DID HE GET OUT OF ST. MUNGOS? I KNEW HE WAS A FUCKING PEDOPHILE. WHAT WAS SHE THINKING, AFTER HE LEFT HER TO DIE IN THE CHAMBER OF SECERTS. RON SHE'S LUCKY I THINKING ABOUT SOMETHINGS. " Harry was extremely anger to the point he wanted to physically harm Ginny and Lockhart.

"Harry calm down; you're not with Ginny anymore," said Hermione rubbing his shoulders.

"You're right," Harry said taking a deep breathe. "I have to think of something happier and I have to tell you guys that I'mgettingmarriedtoSeverus."

"What was that," asked Ron.

Slowly Harry repeated, "I said I'm getting married to Severus."

Now it was Ron's time to freak. "WHAT? IT IS FUCKING SNAPE. WERE YOU CHEATING ON GINNY WITH HIM?"

"No Ron I didn't realize I loved him until I found out about the baby not being mine from Hermione. Ron please understand, I love him and for a long time I didn't want to believe I did. Ron I know Severus 

would never cheat on me like Ginny did. Please you're my best friend I don't want this to destroy our relationship."

"Harry I going to have to seriously think about this, but I think I can get over the fact that you're with Snape. So what you're going to be Harry Snape now," said Ron grinning.

"I was thinking Severus Potter would sound better," Harry said, as the trio fell laughing on the floor.

--

"So you and Potter are getting married," repeated Draco sitting across from Severus. Taji was being watched by Pansy Parkinson, which he loved being around.

"Yes, it's strange to be engaged to him considering I loved his mother when I was younger."

"So where are you two going to live Spinner's End?"

"No I'm going to destroy that place to many memories, I told Harry that we could live at Godric's Hollow, but he has taken a liking to the mountain range of Angel Pine. We have awhile until we marry."

"When exactly are you two tying the knot?"

"We said after Harry turns 18, but I also want to wait until we found out what Taji is and where he comes from."

"That might take years Severus," Draco said.

"I know," Severus didn't like facts like that to be pointed out to him.

"Are you two going to adopt him?"

"Yes, Harry has already to start to talk about having children."

"Adoption or male pregnancy," Draco could see Potter carrying a child in his stomach.

"I don't even know if Harry knows about male pregnancy; I told him I don't want to even think about children. Taji is too much of a challenge."

"Have you talked to Dumbledore," Draco reminded Severus.

"I need to; I know he knows I'm back."

"Well godfather I wish you luck with your marriage."

"Thanks," Severus said going to Albus's office.

--

"Severus I'm glad you're back," said Albus eating a ring pop.

"Albus I don't want to be here anymore just do the magical signature."

"Not until we found out where Taji is from."

"Albus that could take years, please I want to restart my life with Harry and Taji.

"Severus no,"

"You like having control over me."

"Severus I'm keeping you here for the sake of the child."

"Albus, Harry and I are perfectly capable of defending him if something does happen." Severus hoped nothing would happen.

"Severus I have made my decision."

"I freakin hate you Albus," Severus wanted to curse the old wizard.

"Severus you don't mean that now go and find Harry, so you two can explain to Taji what is going to happen."

"Fine," Severus said stalking out of the office.

"My plan to bring them together worked in the right way Fawkes," Albus said smiling at the phoenix.

--

Since Severus was back the three got to move back into their quarters, sitting on the couch with Taji in his lap and Severus sitting next to them; Harry felt happier then he had in a long time. "Taji you know that wish you made to Santa."

"Yea," he said wiggling around. He wanted to sit with Severus.

"Well it's going to come true. Me and Sevy are getting married and we're going to adopt you as our son."

Taji was stunned he never truly thought Santa would make his wish come true, since he did have another family out there. Harry and Severus were better then they were, so he embraced the fact he would probably never get to go home. "Me happy," Taji said giving Harry a hug.

"I'm glad me and Sevy won't be married, until I leave school."

"We live at Hogwarts?" Taji prayed they wouldn't.

Harry made his prayer come true. "No we're going to move into the house I lived in as a baby. First we're going to fix it up."

"Can Aden and Lyra come visit?"

"Of course they can and we'll visit them."

Taji was happy with Harry's answers to his question. Turning to Severus, he wanted another question answered, "You no leave again Sevy?"

"I won't leave you," Severus said taking the child in his arms. "I love you," he said quickly.

"Me love you to," Taji said hugging Severus. Harry had to admire the scene. If someone had asked him with Taji first came that Severus would tell the child he loved him; he would have said no. He was happy how things turned out. Yawning Taji wrapped his arms around Severus and fell asleep.

"You want to tuck him in his bed," asked Harry.

"How about he sleeps between us tonight," said Severus carrying Taji into his room.

"I like that idea," Harry said following behind.

--

The sun started to set over a village next to the sea; people took their time going home, so they could enjoy the beautiful weather. Tropical flowers adorned houses and the sides of the roads giving a wonderful smell to the air with their fragrance. Overlooking the village, a large Spanish mission style home sat upon a hill. In a large parlor, a tall guard with a tail hanging from his backside approached the desk with another man sat behind it reading a book.

"My lord we still haven't found Taji" said the guard. "We are still looking all over for him. The residue that was found where he last appeared at is still being analyzed."

"If you have to search the entire world; I want him found soon, or it will be your life," threatened the tall man from behind the desk. To emphasis his point, he bared his razor sharp teeth and his tail rose and then fell to strike the floor to let a large crack sound fill the room.

"Yes my lord right away," the guard said running out of the room frightened.

* * *

**p.s. Everything the guard and the lord said is in Taji's language. I was going to write it in Spanish, but it would have been to time consuming. Taji's origins are going to start being explained in the next chapter. I didn't know who to say the father could possibly be, so I put the most perverted person I could think of. Next chapter another time skip and Taji's origins start to come into question.**


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer- I don't own the Harry Potter series.

* * *

The sky was a bright blue with beautiful white clouds; the weather was warm and the sun shined as Hogwarts celebrated a graduation. "As we remember our past seven years at Hogwarts," spoke Hermione looking at to the audience of parents, siblings, friends, and other. "We can say that there were good moments and there were bad; the good outweigh the bad. Now that we are going out into the world as full-fledged wizards and witches, we should explore how to make the wizarding world stronger. Thank you" Applause rang from the audience under the podium where Hermione spoke as valedictorian of the graduation class. Draco was also valedictorian; he had given a speech before Hermione. Sitting on the stage the professors clapped happily, many were happy that certain students were leaving. Getting up from their seats, Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore presented diplomas to all the graduates; with each graduate applause was given, but when it was Harry's turn everyone in the audience gave him a standing ovation. Harry was embarrassed by the attention, but looking into the crowd, he saw Severus standing up with Taji, by his side clapping.

--

Sometime later a party was being held in the Great Hall, Harry walked around talking with people about there plans. He found out Neville was going to apprentice under Professor Sprout, Dean was going to go to a muggle art college; when asked about his plans Harry just said he might be an auror. Since he was going to start his family soon, he had to rethink his plans; he didn't want a job that might take him away from Severus and Taji. "Harry are you going to Godric's Hollow after the party," asked Hermione.

"Yes the movers just finished putting the furniture in, so I'm looking forward to my first night there." Over the last few months, Harry had contracted a wizarding company to fix up the home to make it livable for Severus, Taji, and him. Then he ordered furniture and muggle appliances to be moved into the home. He was excited to show Severus and Taji how the house looked.

"Earth to Harry," said Hermione snapping Harry out of his thoughts.

"Sorry what did you say?"

"I asked if you're going to the Weasleys for Ron's graduation dinner?"

"No I'm sorry,"

"Harry you cant avoid Molly and Arthur forever."

"I know, but Severus is taking me out for a special graduation dinner, then we're going to the house."

"Harry you need to stop making up excuses to see them; I'm sure they'll forgive you for breaking up with Ginny and marrying Severus."

"Hermione I have to go talk to Albus now, I'll see you tomorrow," he said walking away. He knew she was right. Last month Severus and Harry felt comfortable about telling other people they were getting married, so they told the Weasleys first. Molly cried not in joy, but out of frustration because she thought she was going to lose Harry. She had said that marrying Severus would be the biggest mistake of Harry's life; Arthur had agreed with her. Since then Harry had not talk to Molly, Arthur, or barely anyone else of the family except for Charlie, Ron, and the twins.

--

In Albus's office, Harry found Severus, Albus and Taji waiting for him. "Now that you're here Harry I wanted to talk about the marriage between you two. I sure the both of you are aware about the hardships the both of you will go through when you marry. The Ministry will try anything to annul the marriage.

"Why would they annul it, we love each other," Harry asked.

"Because Harry they don't want the boy that killed Voldermort to be with one of his former death eaters. When the wedding happens, I will have an official wizarding priest from America come and do the ceremony. This way the wedding will be legal in America, so it won't be annulled here.

"Thank you Albus," said Severus.

"Your welcome don't the three of you have a dinner to go to?"

"Yes," Harry said leaving with his family.

--

"So you finally graduated Hogwarts, did you ever think you would make it out alive," said Severus. The three were sitting in a very expensive restaurant as they enjoyed Harry's graduation dinner.

"After fourth year I thought I wasn't going to live much longer, but I'm glad I did," Harry said sipping his drink.

"I have something for you I was going to give it to you on Christmas, but with the events that occurred I decided to wait. Reaching into pants Severus pulled a black velvet box out to hand to Harry. Opening the box Harry found a snake wrapped around a cross, on a silver chain. "My grandfather gave it to me before he died. "Do you like it?"

"Yes," said Harry putting it own. The second it was on the snake hissed and sent a warm feeling into Harry's body.

"It accepts you as its owner, "said Severus smiling.

"I love it Severus thank you," Harry said running his fingers over the snake.

Taji felt jealous, "where my present Sevy?"

"You'll get presents later, but today is Harry's special day."

"Ok Sevy me don't have present for Harry."

Harry hugged Taji, "you did give me a present Taji; you accept me and Severus as your parents. Speaking of parents, Severus are yours still alive?"

"Yes," Severus said not wanting to talk about them.

"Can we invite them to the wedding or visit them."

"I don't want to."

"Come on I have to meet my in-laws once.

"No! I haven't seen them since I turned seventeen."

"Why not,"

"You've seen my memories; my father was an alcoholic that abused me and my mother. Mother is weak, she has the power to leave father, but she doesn't."

"Have you written to your parents?"

"Yes, I send a short note to mother every couple of months. Mother writes to me once a month explaining how she and father are. The last few letters she has sent said that father stopped drinking, because his liver is starting to fail. She also mentioned she wanted me to visit her and father."

"Severus it seems like your father has changed. We should see them and show them their grandchild."

"No Harry,"

"Yes," Harry knew he had to try a different approach. "Taji do you want to see grandpa and grandma?"

"Yes,"

"See even Taji want to see them.

"Fine," said Severus giving up. "I'll tell mother we'll visit."

"Thanks Severus," Harry said giving him a kiss.

--

Dinner at the Weasley's was a somber affair of course it was suppose to be happy with Ron and Hermione graduation, but without Harry there it sucked. Ginny sat by herself knowing that her family blamed her for Harry not being there. For the last few months, she tried to talk to Harry and beg for his forgiveness, but was always shut down. School was a living hell with everyone shunning her for being a slut. To makes matters worse, Gilderoy was in jail, because Ron told their parents he might be the father. A paternity test was taken and it was proven that he was the father. Mrs. Weasley almost died of shock. In her heart, Ginny didn't want the baby; she couldn't finish Hogwarts with it. Making a decision she left the house.

--

Taji ran around his new room; it was the room Harry had as a child, but it was painted with constellations. "Taji it's time for bed," Harry said grabbing the child.

"Harry we go to the beach," Taji asked as Harry help put on his pajamas.

"Yes this summer we'll take you; Taji when's your birthday?"

Taji was confused, "What's a birthday?"

"It's the day you're born," Harry explained laying Taji in his bed. He thought it was sad that he didn't know what a birthday was. On your birthday you get a party with presents and cake."

"We no celebrate birthday at home; we just pray to gods to bless our life for another year." It was the first time Taji had openly talked about where he was from.

"That sucks do you have an idea when you were born."

"Yes me born in the month of the lion,"

"So you were born in July or August."

"Me guess August on the seventh day."

Harry's head already thought about ideas he could do for Taji's birthday. "So we'll celebrate your birthday on August 7; we'll have a big party.

"Can Aden come," Taji asked it had been awhile since he saw his friend.

"Of course," Harry said tucking Taji into bed. "You want Edo?"

"Yes, he said snuggling the stuffed tiger. "Sevy come later?"

"I'm here," said Severus kissing his son's head.

Yawning Taji dozed off.

--

An hour later a knock was heard at the door, opening it Harry found Ginny. "What do you want?"

"I have something I want to ask you?"

"What?" He couldn't talk to her while she was outside, so he invited her in. In the living room Ginny sat with her head down across from Severus and Harry. "Why did you come, haven't you already ruin my life?"

"Harry I know I hurt you and my family," she sobbed. "I'll cut to the point I have no idea how I'm going to take care of this child; mom and dad have barely any money as it is and I want finish school and join a professional quidditch team.

"What is it Ms. Weasley," Severus snapped. He was annoyed by the girl's rambling about her life.

Taking a deep breathe she just came out with it. "I was wondering if you guys will take the baby after it's born."

Harry and Severus sat there stunned; Harry never lost the love he felt for the baby when he found out Ginny was pregnant. "Ginny are you sure?"

"Yes I've thought about this for a long time."

"Other then us have you thought about anyone else to take the baby?"

"I was thinking Bill and Fleur, but she's going to give birth to twins soon. Percy doesn't want kids until later in life, Charlie job is to dangerous, no way to the twins, and Ron and Hermione haven't decided if they are ever going to get married.. I thought since you were so good with Taji, you would want the baby.

"Ms. Weasley this is a big decision on our part," said Severus. Personally, he didn't want the child. "Before we make a decision, go speak with your parents; then we'll speak to them.

"Yes sir," Ginny was surprised Snape would even consider. "I guess I'll go."

"How did you get here," said Harry helping her up

"The Knight bus,"

"Here's some money for the way back home," said Harry walking her outside.

"Harry thanks for listening to me."

"Thanks for considering me and Severus parents to the baby what is it going to be?" He asked as the bus pulled up.

"A girl," she said getting on the bus.

--

Severus stood nervous outside his parent's home; it had been over twenty years since he had last seen them. Harry who was holding Taji's hand, tried to calm Severus down by rubbing his back. "Severus you should knock on the door."

"I know that," he snapped as he knocked on the door. Waiting a minute the door was open by a stern looking woman, which bared a great resemblance to Severus. "Mother it's good to see you."

"Good to see you to Severus, who are those two," she said looking at the two people with her son.

"This is Harry and Taji.

"Come in and sit," she said leading them into the small apartment. As they sat Harry saw there were a couple of photos of Severus as a child on the walls. In none of them did he smile. "So, Severus it has been years why have you come?"

"I just wanted to tell you and father that I am getting married and we wanted to invite the both of you to the wedding."

"Who are you getting married to?"

"Harry,"

"Severus you know your father despises homosexuals. He'll be home soon I think it will be the best of the three of you leave."

"Bye mother," Severus said as they left as quickly as they came.

--

Standing before his lord a lone scientist brought news. "My lord we have an idea where Taji is."

"Where," the lord said staring intently at the scientist.

"In an alternate dimension from our own, kind of like a second Earth; we think some energy from the other world, forced a rip sucking Taji through. We think Taji was picked at random or his location at the time of the incident was parallel to where he was sucked.

"Where was he?"

"Accounts from Trinity and Jimmy say that the three were at the ruins exploring when Taji disappeared," said the scientist shaking in fear.

Fury flashed on the lord's face, "THEY KNOW THE RUINS ARE OFF LIMITS, WHY THE HELL WERE THEY THERE?"

"My lord," the scientist said about to pee his pants. "You have to ask them, but good news is that we're finding a way to force an entry way into the other Earth."

The lord calmed down a bit, "Good, how long will it take?"

"A couple of months my lord, but we speed up the process."

"You better now get out of my sight and go tell Trinity and Jimmy to come here."

"Yes my lord," the scientist said running away.

The lord wanted nothing, but to get his hands on his wayward son. "He knows I forbid him to go the ruins; I swear when he gets back he will be whipped severely for his disobedience."

"You wanted to see us my lord," said a tail dark-skinned girl walking into the parlor with an equally tall Asian boy. Seeing the face of their lord, they knew they were in huge trouble.

"Why the hell were you three exploring the ruins," the lord said menacingly.

"We wanted to see what was so special about them," piped Jimmy the Asian boy.

The sound of the lord's tail cracking the floor was heard as his anger built. "Whose idea was it to go to the ruins?"

"Taji's," the two said in unison. They didn't want to rat out their friend, but they didn't want to be killed either.

Growling the lord slammed his fist down on the desk, hard enough to crack it. "I will deal with Taji's punishment later, but you two will be whipped 37 times each; then you will be put into the fields to work for the next 3 days.

"That's slaves work," exclaimed Jimmy.

"Do you want a worse punishment Jimmy," growled the lord.

Jimmy was on the verge of tears, "no sir."

"Report yourselves to the whipping post now."

"Yes my lord, thank you for not administrating a harsher punishment," bowed Trinity grabbing James they both ran out to receive their punishment.

* * *

p.s. The lord will have a name soon when I can find the right one. Where Taji is from Jimmy and Trinity are his best friends. Next chapter Harry's and Taji's birthday with someone from Taji's world making an appearance at one of the parties.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer- J.K. owns the HP series. All reviews are welcomed, warning in this chapter some sex and abuse of a child.**

* * *

_Lord Amall stared down at his son that was bowing before his feet. "Why can you never live up to my expectations of you Taji; your brothers and sisters surpass you in strength, intelligence, beauty, speed, and personality. What's wrong with you?"_

"_Father I," before Taji could get his words out a steel rod was slammed down on his back._

"_Silence you piece of shit, if you can't learn to be great then I'll beat it out of you."_

"_No father please," Taji begged as the rod came down again._

_--_

Harry and Severus awoke startled to the sound of screaming coming from Taji's room, running into the room they found him thrashing wildly in his sleep. "Taji wake up," Harry said taking a hold of the child. Feeling disoriented Taji bit into Harry's arm, the force was so great that he broke the skin and caused Harry to bleed. Ripping Taji off Harry, Severus was bitten to. Taji's screaming became so intense that Harry and Severus thought their eardrums would burst. "Severus we need to calm him down," yelled Harry over Taji's screaming.

"I know damnit!"

"Don't snap at me Severus," said Harry taking Taji away from Severus. Sitting in the rocking chair Harry cuddle the child, but Taji wouldn't calm down. It was worrying Severus and Harry that Taji would not wake up from his nightmare. Rocking him Harry felt something wet against his nightclothes, pulling Taji away Harry saw that Taji had wet himself. Groaning Harry knew it was going to be a battle to clean him up.

Severus took the screaming child, as Harry got some new pajamas and a pull-up out for Taji, deciding it was to much trouble to put Taji in a bath; they used magic to clean him up. Once clean Taji calmed down to where he wasn't screaming anymore, but he still lashed out. After hours of talking to him and holding him tight, Taji finally calmed down and snapped out of his nightmare; once he woke up Taji clung hard to Harry and held on tight. "Taji can you tell us what your nightmare was about," asked Severus.

"No," Taji said in a whisper.

"Taji you'll feel better if you do," said Harry rubbing his back.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

"Taji stop screaming," said Severus sternly. He was sick of all the screaming. "Tell us what you dreamt about."

Taji buried himself into Harry's chest. "Me dream bout father."

Neither Harry nor Severus expected to hear Taji had a father. "Your father, you have one," asked Harry.

"Yes," Taji whispered. He was scared that his father would find him and try to take him away him from Severus and Harry.

Feeling Taji shake in fear Harry knew not to press the issue. "We'll stop talking about him ok; do you want to sleep with me and Sevy?" Taji's answer was just to nod yes. Once in the bedroom Harry put Taji between him and Severus, but instinctively Taji latched on to Harry and refused to let go. In the back of his mind, Severus was a bit jealous. Harry put Taji on his chest and rubbed his back until he fell asleep; then he fell asleep. Severus looking at the two soon followed.

--

"So he said he has a father," said Lyra carrying out a platter of vegetables and dip. Today was Harry's 18 birthday party and a there was a big party at Godric's Hollow, of course in seven days there was going to be another party for Taji. Lyra and Aden was going to vacation in London until after Taji's birthday, when they would go back to the states.

Harry placed a bowl of chips on the table. "Yes, he's never even spoken about his family before; now I'm scared someone will come and get him."

"Harry, it will be ok, don't worry."

"I'll try but this is really effecting me. The fact that I know now that he has another family out there is making me think twice about adopting him."

Lyra slapped Harry in the face, "you idiot if he had a nightmare about his father, there is a possible chance he was abused. You adopting him is the best thing."

Harry rubbed his cheek, "I know you're right,"

"Of course I am, hey Hermione is looking at us." Lyra was not a good terms with the smart girl.

Turning his head Harry saw that Lyra was right. "She thinks I consider you more of a friend, because I take your advice more then I take hers."

"Well I do have a child and what does she have, but books smarts. Experience wins over book knowledge any day," Lyra said confident, as she put her hands on her hips and imitated Hermione.

Watching Harry laugh with Lyra Hermione grew extremely jealous, "Harry it's time to blow out your candles," she said as she got everyone to surround the cake.

"She only did that to get you away from me," said Lyra going to the cake.

"I'll speak to her." At the cake, Harry listened to everyone at his party except for Severus and Draco sing happy birthday to him. Thinking of a good wish Harry blew out the candles.

"What you wish for asked," Ron wanting to dig into the cake.

"I can't tell or it won't come true," Harry said magically slicing the cake with his wand. After everyone had eaten Harry opened some of his gifts. Since he defeated Voldermort on his birthday, he was sent thousands of gifts from people all over the world. Being nice, he opened all of them and sent a short letter thanking the person that sent a gift.

"Harry open this gift," said Fred standing by a very large crate.

"Ok," above the crate Harry read a short note on it.

_Happy Birthday our dear Savior. _

_We hope this gift is acceptable for you._

_From _

_Ashanti and Kima_

_Kenya, Africa_

Opening the crate Harry heard a soft meow came from the crate. Walking out of the crate, one lion cub and a cheetah cub greeted Harry. "Cats, why would they send me cats?"

"Because you're in Gryffindor stupid," said Draco crossing his arms.

"Shut up Malfoy."

"Harry you can't keep them; you should donate them to a zoo," said Hermione.

"I don't know Taji likes them." The minute Taji saw they were cubs; he ran to them and started to play. The cubs recognized Taji as someone that wouldn't hurt them and responded well to him, especially the cheetah.

"Harry they may be cute now, but they'll get big soon and can kill Taji."

"Granger the lion might, but cheetahs can be domesticated," replied Draco.

Hermione huffed she didn't like to be corrected by Draco. "But still they're wild animals that belong in a zoo or wildlife reserve."

"Hermione I want to keep them," said Harry thinking about Taji's happiness.

"Harry you can't be serious listen to me they are wild animals," said Hermione frustrated.

"It's Harry's decision if he wants to keep them," said Lyra stepping in.

Something took over Hermione, "stay out of this tramp."

Lyra was shocked, then she grew angry. "Hold on bitch you don't even know me, so don't call me a tramp."

"Don't call me a bitch muggle."

Lyra started to take off her earrings, "Harry she maybe your friend, but I going to have to kick her ass."

"Hold on Lyra she didn't mean it," Harry said holding her back. At that point, the party was quieting down and everyone looked at the two women about to exchange blows.

"Let her go Harry," cried George who had placed a bet with Fred, Dean, and Seamus. George and Dean placed a bet against Fred and Seamus that Lyra would win in a fight.

Lyra pulled away from Harry's grasp. "Harry I'm not going to fight her, see unlike her I have class."

"I do have class," responded Hermione.

"You called me a tramp for no reason; that's not class little girl."

"I'm not a child."

"You're 17 or 18 and I'm 22 so in my mind you're a child."

"I'm 18, so that make me an adult."

"And I'm still four years older then you, so get out of my face little girl before you get beat."

"Lyra stop," ordered Harry. Not saying a word Lyra walked away. Harry couldn't understand on days he wanted to be special; they turned into shit. Hermione not saying anything either went into the house to calm down. "This stuff always happens to me."

"Personally mate you should have let them fight. When's the last time we saw Hermione flat out hit someone," asked Ron. "I love Hermione, but I know Lyra would have won the fight."

"You're right," said Harry heading toward the cubs.

--

After the party was over, Lyra and Hermione had begrudgingly said sorry to each other, of course neither of them meant it. Yawning Harry laid on the couch next to Severus as they watched Taji play with the cubs. Taji had already established a bond with the cubs and in the matter of hours. "Severus you didn't give me a present," said Harry with his head in Severus's lap.

"I tolerated your friends isn't that enough?"

"No, but I know a present you can give me," Harry said smiling.

"What," in his mind Severus didn't want to know.

"You could pleasure me with your mouth."

"Harry I,"

Not hearing Severus, Harry announced. "Taji it's time for bed."

"Can the cubs sleep with me?"

"No they have to sleep in their special cage, but we'll put the cage in your room." Harry quickly put Taji in a bath and got him tucked in record time. Making sure Taji and the cubs were fast asleep Harry went to his bedroom to find Severus sitting on the bed waiting for him. "Severus are you ready," Harry said undoing his pants.

"Harry I don't want to do this."

Harry pulled Severus off the bed as he sat down. "You didn't give me a birthday present, so this will be it. Hopefully we'll get to do it more, once you're comfortable."

"Potter I'll give you something else."

"Why are you so scared, it's not like it's actually sex."

"I'm not scared."

"Severus, please, I thought you loved me," said Harry.

"I do love you I just,"

"Severus please for me,"

Severus relented. "I'll do it."

"Good," pulling down in boxers Harry spread his legs. Reluctantly Severus got on his knees between Harry's legs. Feeling a slight grip on his head Severus opened his mouth and felt Harry's cock be maneuvered into his mouth. Severus almost gagged on the stiff cock, but Harry moved his head up and down until he got a rhythm. Letting go of Severus's head Harry laid back as he enjoyed Severus mouth. "You're so good Severus a little faster and use your tongue more." Severus did as Harry requested; he felt that he was the woman of the relationship. "Severus I'm about to…" Before Severus knew it Harry came into his mouth, not being able to swallow, he spit it out on the floor. "Severus are you ok," asked Harry sitting up.

"I'm fine,"

"Are you sure," Harry pulled up his underwear and wrapped his arms around Severus. "Do you want me to do it to you?"

"No, this was my birthday present to you, you can give me one later," Severus said heading toward the bathroom to wash out his mouth. Harry got out his wand and cleaned the mess; he then put on his nightclothes to wait for Severus. Coming out of the bathroom Severus got dressed for bed and laid next to Harry. "Harry we're waiting until our wedding night to have full sex."

"I know, I'll respect that," Harry said wrapping his arms around Severus.

--

A week later Taji's fourth birthday was being celebrated at Godric's Hollow, everyone who had came to Harry's party came to Taji's. Harry had went all out for Taji's birthday, the theme was Pokémon, so everything had to do with Pokémon: the cake, party favors, decorations, etc. Taji was dressed as Ash, Aden was dressed as Brock and to get into the spirit of the party Dumbledore dressed as Professor Oak. Harry had invited children from the town and they were given masks and special t-shirts of the Pokémon of their chose to wear. Harry had also acquired moon bounce, an inflatable slide, face painter, a snorlax piñata, and a clown. As a treat Harry had the lion cub colored like_ Shinx_ which Taji named it. Harry smiled as he watched Taji jump with some of the other kids in the moon bounce; he was glad Taji was happy.

"Harry when can I open presents," Taji said jumping out of the bounce.

"Soon once you eat."

"Can we eat now," Taji begged.

"Yes," Harry called all the kids to the tables that were set up and served chicken nuggets, fries and juice. The adults got chicken, pot stickers, shish kabobs, liquor, etc. After the food was eaten the cake was served. The cake had a picture of _Charizard, Typhlosion, Blaziken_, and _Infernape_ with flames surrendering the Pokémon. Putting four candles on Severus lit them and then everyone sang the birthday song. Smiling to himself Taji never in his life thought he would enjoy something like this. Blowing out his candles, he prayed to his god that his wish would come true.

--

As the party ended, everyone got goodie bags and went home; Taji and Aden decided to walk so Aden could give Taji a special gift. "Here baby," said Aden pulling out Celtic knot necklace. "Grandma gave it to me to give to you."

"It pretty Aden."

"Let me put it on," Aden said. Once the necklace was on Aden gave his friend a hug.

"_So sweet,_" a voice that spoke Taji's language said. Coming out of a bush a caramel skinned girl with a bushy tail approached the boys. Instead of walking up right, she walked on all fours.

"Aden go get Harry," Taji said . He ripped his pants to reveal his tail and then he got on all fours.

"Why baby," Aden asked confused.

"Go now," Taji started to growl and show his teeth toward the girl.

"Ok baby," Aden said running to get the adults.

* * *

**p.s. Taji's father name is Amall, which is German for power of an eagle. I think given the chance Hermione would physically fight someone. Lyra birthday is in April. Next chapter the stranger is revealed and some fighting.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer I don't own the Potter series. So I'm on gaiaonline so if anyone wants to add me my name is serpent fleo, thanks for all the wonderful reviews. All dialogue in Taji's language is in italics and in English.**

* * *

Harry, mommy, Sev, Taji in trouble," yelled Aden running toward the adults.

Harry's heart stopped as he ran toward Aden. "What are you talking about where's Taji?"

"I gave Baby my present and a girl came out, Baby told me to leave and find you." Aden pointed to where he had just came from.

Before the adults could run to find Taji, a yelp was heard. Turning toward the sound, they saw Taji was being chased by a creature out of the clearing. The creature tackled Taji on to the ground and proceeded to bite his neck. Crying out in pain Taji got up, turned around and head butted the girl to send her flying. The most spectacular thing about watching the fight was that neither of them walked on two legs. Harry's mind flashed back to when Taji first came and he tried to escape from the Great Hall; at that time, he ran on all fours, but he hadn't done it since. Seeing Taji fighting the other creature he felt that he was losing his little boy in someway. "Severus we have to stop them."

"I know," Severus was also scared about Taji getting hurt. Making a plan, the adults except for Lyra and Hermione decided to get in-between the two. Severus and Ron would hold the creature fighting Taji, while Harry restrained the boy.

Taji hated that Kaya was here fighting him, jumping to avoid her lashing tail he knew he wouldn't have much time until he grew tired. Getting the right timing, he bit into her lashing tail. She cried in pained, shifting her body she was able to slash Taji across the face with her claws from her feet. Seeing the blood pour down his face, Taji knew he was at an disadvantage, kicking off his sandals he jumped and did a series of kicks aimed at her chest. Before he could cause damage, Harry grabbed him, by his waist and pulled him back. Kaya being distracted by watching Harry didn't notice Severus and Ron sneak up behind her, until she was in their grasp.

"_Let me go,"_ she screamed trying to hurt them. Severus who had plenty of experience with Taji was able to keep her still. "_Taji tell them to let me go."_

Taji tried to break away from Harry, so he could finish her. _"No, what you doing here?"_

"_I'll tell you if you tell them to let me go."_

Taji knew what she was like. _"No you're a trickster."_

"_Lord Amall told me to find you,"_ she said.

"_Of course you're an expert tracker."_

No one could understand what the two were saying; Harry had figured Taji had forgotten some of his language, because he hadn't spoken it in awhile. "Taji who is this," said Harry.

Kaya thought it was strange that the green-eyed said her brother's name. "_You speak this foreign language brother?"_

"_Yes,"_

"_Who is that?"_

"_None of your business,"_ curling his feet Taji didn't want to, but he managed to scratch Harry with his feet enough to be dropped. Then he charged toward Severus and Ron to quickly bite them, so they would drop Kaya. Harry was shocked that Taji did that, it had been months since Taji had purposely hurt them. "Get back here now young man," yelled Harry.

Taji didn't want to disobey Harry, but he had to take care of Kaya. Getting back on all fours Taji chased Kaya down to the nearby road. "Come on we have to find him, Harry get the car ok," said Severus running with Ron and Draco down the road.

Harry, Lyra, Hermione, and Aden jumped in the car to follow the children. In the car, Harry was scared to death, "that girl looked like she was at least 13 or 12 why would she fight Taji?"

"Harry obviously the two know each other, they both spoke in their native language fluently to each other," Hermione said.

"That didn't answer his question," snapped Lyra

"Stay out of this muggle."

"Little girl I'm sick of you."

"Stop calling me a little girl; I am smarter then you and at least I didn't get knocked up when I was a teenager," said Hermione not thinking.

Lyra who was sitting in the front seat of the car with Aden climbed over to the back and started to beat on Hermione. Hermione screamed and tried to fight back, but she was no match for Lyra. Harry kept driving ignoring the catfight. Minutes later Hermione had a black eye, a spilt lip, and bruises, but Lyra didn't have any marks.

--

Severus finally was able to catch up to the kids; they had veered off the road into a wooded area. Where they had resumed their fighting, Taji's energy was going down rapidly. Because of the physical state Taji was in, Kaya thought it would be easy to defeat him, but she was wrong. Severus saw the blood on the grass, not thinking he casted a stunning spell on the two children. Taji knowing it was coming dodged the spell, but Kaya was stunned. Falling down she did not know it was magic holding her. "Taji come here right now," said Severus. Taji not wanting to seem weak in front of Kaya disobeyed Severus and stayed at his sister's side. Picking up Taji, Severus threatened to spank him.

"No," said Taji growling.

"Taji, I'll deal with you later," Severus said carrying the child under his arm back toward the road. Draco had easily picked up Kaya and followed Severus.

"What are you going to do with her," asked Draco.

"After he gets punished, we'll talk to her."

--

Back at the house both Taji and Kaya were healed of the wounds they afflicted on each other, for safety Kaya was in a special body leash that Severus held, while Harry held Taji in his lap. For the first time they could see what she looked like, she had the exact purple eyes as Taji, her tail was more bushier then Taji's and her ears stuck up more. "Taji who is she," asked Harry.

"_Tell me what he said," _Kaya said in her and Taji's language.

Taji didn't like to be ordered by her, "he_ asked who you were."_

"_Don't tell him who I am,"_

Taji knew she was here for a reason. _"Is father coming?"_

"_Yes once I tell him you're here."_

"_How you did get here,"_

"_That's for me to know and for you to find out," _Kaya said sticking out her tongue. Not getting the answer he wanted Taji started to growl and break away from Harry's grip.

Harry held him down tight, "Taji you didn't answer me question, you're already in trouble for hurting me and Severus; you don't want your birthday presents taken away."

"No Harry," Taji said.

"Then tell us who she is," Harry didn't like to repeat himself.

"_God you speak their language fluently father will kill you," _Kaya teased.

"_Shut up, I'll rip your head off."_

"_How can you in that state of yours, I can't wait to go back and tell everyone how you're." _She was cut off when Taji broke from Harry's grip and slashed her face. Not liking the attack she started to fight him back. Severus had to pull back on her leash to get her off Taji. Harry grabbed Taji and took him into another room.

--

"Listen to me, since you were bad today you're getting a spanking and going to bed early without playing with the cubs." Harry said making Taji sit on a chair.

"No Harry," Taji was scared of the spanking.

"Tell me who she is and why you two were fighting."

"I can't," Taji wanted to tell Harry who Kaya was, but he couldn't betray her.

"Taji please," Harry said hugging him.

"No Harry,"

"It's time for you to go to bed." After Taji was ready for bed, Harry put him in his lap. "Do you know why I'm going to spank you?"

Tears ran down Taji's eyes, "I hurted you and Sevy."

"Yes, and you fought someone. I'm giving you 10 smacks on the bottom." Taji cried as Harry's hand came down on his butt.

--

Downstairs Kaya heard Taji's cries, wanting to save him she started to growl and break away from Severus. "Calm down," he said pulling the leash. "He's only getting spanked." Of course, Kaya had no idea what was said.

Harry took the sobbing child and his arms and rocked him, "time for bed."

"Can I say goodnight to Sevy and Kaya," Taji sniffled.

Harry thought the girl's name was pretty. "Kaya is her name?"

"Yes,"

"All right," taking Taji downstairs Harry sat on a chair with Taji on his lap. "Say good night."

"_What were those cries," _Kaya asked seeing tears from her brother's eyes.

"_Nothing I have to go to sleep I'll talk to you later."_

"_No you won't, once I get out of here I'll tell father you're here."_

"_NO Kaya,"_

"_That is my mission Taji,"_

"_Kaya I'm happy here please don't tell father,"_

"_I have to or he'll hurt me. It's better you then me,",_ Kaya would save her own life before any of her siblings.

Tears came down Taji's eyes as he realized that he would be seeing his father soon. Harry hugged Taji, neither he or Severus had any idea what the two children had said, but whatever it was it upset Taji deeply. "Taji it will be ok. Severus I'm going to tuck him in."

"All right Harry," Severus said glaring at Kaya.

After Harry left Hermione decided to get on a one on one level with Kaya. She decided to use some of the words Taji taught her, so she said hi first. Kaya was shocked that the beaver looking girl could speak her language, so she spoke back. "_How can you speak my native tongue, did Taji teach you?"_

"Granger what is she saying," said Severus.

"I don't know she spoke to fast. Besides I don't know much of the language, I just said hi to her."

"There's no point to speak to her, if you can only say hi," snapped Severus.

"Granger, Severus has a point," said Lyra. Not wanting her butt kicked again, Hermione didn't responded.

--

The night she spent in the weird house was the worst night of Kaya's life; no matter what she did she could not get free. The people that surrounded her were ugly and stupid in her opinion, but she did found the beaver looking girl interesting in a strange way. She wanted nothing more then to kill Taji for not helping her. Pacing back and forth from in her area she knew if she didn't report to her and Taji's father soon, there was a good chance he would come and found them himself. Not only would he come, but also he would bring a good amount of warriors with him.

Sneaking out of his bed Taji went to Harry and Severus's room to make sure they were asleep, once he knew they were, he searched for Kaya. Going into the downstairs guest room, he found her pacing on the bed. "_Kaya how are you,"_ he whispered.

"_Shut up and get me now."_

"_Why can't you do it?"_

"_Because idiot I can't get out of the bed, there is some type of shield surrounding it."_

"_That must be magic."_

"_Magic doesn't exist Taji."_

"_In this world it does. How has father been since I've left."_

"_Pissed, he had Jimmy and Trinity whipped and made to work in the fields when he found out that the three of you went to the ruins. He takes must of his frustrations out on the slaves, he burned a few alive the other day. We get some of his anger especially the warriors that have to look for you or the scientists."_

_Taji's eyebrows rose, "scientists?"_

"_I don't know the details, but they found a way for me to come here looking for you. For everyone's sake come back."_

"_I don't want to, I like it here._

"_Stupid,"_ Kaya forgot how damn stubborn her brother was. "_Why do you look like that?"_

"_You mean my appearance?"_

"_Yes,"_

"_I don't know I guess it happened when I came here."_

"_Father is going to go ballistic when he sees you."_

"_Kaya I'll help you escape, but you can not tell father where I am._

"_Coward you just don't want to face your punishment."_

"_Yes, but I'm happy here, I have people who care about me. I don't have to live up to their damn expectations._

"_Pathetic where is that warrior I fought earlier, now you're a pussy."_

"Taji you're supposed to be in bed," said Harry walking toward the two. Getting up to go the bathroom, Harry decided to check on him, of course not finding him in his bed; he got scared and woke Severus up. Hearing the whispers coming from Kaya's room they knew where to investigate.

"Me wanted to talk to Kaya," said Taji switching languages.

"You can talk to her later, it's time for bed," said Severus.

Walking toward Harry and Severus, Kaya's voice stopped him. "_I have no idea what they said, but they must have said something to make you obey them. Taji you're so stupid to follow them like a damn puppy; father would love to know how weak you are."_

He knew she was right, "no."

Harry and Severus looked at each other. "Taji it is time for bed," said Harry.

"No, I want to stay with Kaya."

"I'm sick of this," said Severus picking up the child, but only to be met with Taji's claws on his skin.

Harry couldn't believe what the boy just did. "Taji I think Kaya is having a negative affect on you."

"NO,"

"Yes and you will not yell like that again," Harry said sternly.

Taji's rebellious side took over. "I don't have to listen to you."

"Taji, you do have to listen to me and Severus we're your parents."

"NO you're not," it pained Taji to say. "I want my real father; I want to go back with Kaya. I hate you both."

Harry's heart broke, feeling overwhelmed he had to go outside and get some fresh air. Severus who was as equally devastated put Taji down and looked at the child before he spoke. "If you want to be with your real father, then go. I knew it was a mistake to love you," Severus said going to Harry. Taji eyes filled with tears as he watched Severus walk away. Kaya just loved the look of defeat on her brother's face.

* * *

p.s. Since I'm adding more dialogue with Taji and Kaya I won't translate it into Spanish. It would take to long. out of all of Taji's sisters, Kaya is the one who loves to cause trouble and she can manipulate people quite easily. Lyra finally whipped Hermione, so be happy. Next chapter, Kaya goes back home, and Taji's father makes an appearance at the end of the chapter.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer- I don't own the HP series, if I did I could pay off some stuff. It's been a few days sorry about that I've been busy with school and home. Hope everyone likes this chapter and thanks for the reviews.**

* * *

Harry sat outside stoned face, after all he done for Taji and how Taji asked Santa for him and Severus to be his parents; Taji would just proclaim he hate them. Severus seeing his fiancé in such a state wrapped his arms around him. "Severus what did we do wrong?"

"Nothing he made his decision we should let him go back with the girl."

Harry couldn't believe his ears, "Severus you can't be serious,"

"Harry you heard him he hates us."

"No he doesn't; I think that girl has a lot of influence over him and made him say that stuff."

"How do you know," Severus asked. He could see how Harry's answer could be actual fact.

"Because he never would have acted like that; Severus we have to get rid of that girl."

"Fine we will lets go see our child," Severus said as the two walked toward the house.

--

Kaya relished in the fact that she had destroyed her brother's spirit; out of all of her siblings, she hated Taji the most._ "Why are you crying pussy?"_

"_I'm not one,_" yelled Taji.

"_But you're crying like one; father is going to be even more disappointed in you."_ As an effect Kaya stuck out her bottom lip mockingly.

Taji hated the way she mocked him openly. _"Just get out of here; you're ruining my life."_

"_Your life was already ruined, before I got here."_

"_Just shut the hell up,"_ growling Taji lunged at Kaya. Forgetting about the barrier, he bounced off onto the ground.

Kaya laughed at the sight of her brother, "_You're an idiot." _Not saying a word Taji charged into the barrier again attempting to break it, but his butt met the floor each time. When Harry and Severus walked in Taji was on his fifth try, while Kaya died of laughter.

"Taji stop," Harry said picking up the small child.

Not knowing how to react Taji turned himself to cry on Harry's shoulder. "Me sorry Harry; I don't want to go to father."

Harry was glad to hear those words. "It's okay I forgive you. Does Kaya want to leave?"

"Yes," Taji said turning himself so Kaya wouldn't see his tears.

"Taji we'll let her go back, but she has to tell us how she got here."

Agreeing Taji translated what Harry had said to Kaya. Kaya who just wanted to leave as fast as possible gave truthful answers to Taji. Taji's eyebrows furrowed as Kaya explained to him how she got there; he doubted he could say it in English. "She said that she went through a special hole."

"A hole," asked Harry and Severus in unison.

"I can't xplain good in English."

Severus was interested about the hole, but he doubt neither child could explain that well, even in their native language. "Tell Kaya she will leave in the morning."

Hearing that she would be leaving Kaya was so happy, but she was even happier she could report Taji being here to their father. Taji knew Kaya was going to tell on him, but he felt safe with Harry and Severus. "Harry can I sleep wit you."

Harry found it strange he didn't ask for Severus to. "Of course you can." Once they were in bed Taji climbed on Harry's chest, went into the fetal position, and went to sleep. "Severus he didn't ask for you."

"I know, because earlier I told him it was a mistake of mine to love him."

Harry almost jumped up, but he had to remember Taji was on him. "You said that, what the hell is wrong with you? You're going to apologize in the morning."

"You're not my mother," said Severus controlling his anger. Harry knew he didn't like to be treated like a child. "I don't have to listen to you. I refuse to talk about this."

"No we'll talk about it know, you can't take your love away from a child."

"Leave me alone, I want to sleep."

"No Severus we're going to talk about this."

"I'm not going to stay here and listen to your mouth," getting out of bed Severus went to go sleep downstairs on the couch. Harry laid there and held Taji close to him, as his eyes welled up with tears.

--

Severus thought about last night as he and the others walked toward the portal that sent Kaya to their world. He still hadn't said sorry to Taji for last night; he wasn't the type to come out and say sorry to someone, but he wanted to make it up to the child. Harry was still pissed at him and refused to talk to him at all. Severus pretended he didn't care, but Harry avoiding him was effecting him in someway. At the area where Kaya arrived at, they saw a simmering hole in the air.

Kaya addressed her brother, "_this is where I came out from brother."_

It was Taji's last chance to plead. _"Kaya please don't tell father I'm here."_

"_Can't do that,"_ she said running through the hole. Once she was inside the hole closed up.

"Taji what did you say to her," said Harry.

"I just said bye," Taji said lying. He didn't want to lie, but he didn't want Harry and Severus worry about his father coming.

"Lets go home I have something I wanted to give you, but I didn't have the chance to."

"What Harry," Taji asked as his mood became happier.

"We have to go home for you to see it."

--

Once at home, Harry pulled out some tickets. "I wanted to surprise you on your birthday, but with the thing with Kaya. Anyway, I planned for us to spend a week at Disneyland."

Severus stood up, "you didn't consult me about this vacation."

"I thought you would be happy to get away," Harry said. He could see Taji was excited about the idea, but with Severus rejecting the plan, his mood was going down.

"No I don't want to go to a place with tons of snot nosed children running around. I have potions to brew."

"So you can take a vacation from that, have Draco help you."

"Draco is in training, he does not have the time to sit and take care of potions."

Harry thought of someone else, "I'll ask Hermione to do the potions."

"No I don't trust her," Severus said shooting down the idea.

"Why the hell not? She's was one of your best students.

"I have my reasons, besides I never agreed to go on this vacation of yours. Unlike yourself who has money, some of us have to work."

"Stop being selfish, I have enough money so you won't have to brew for profit. Once we get married I'll share with you," Harry wrapped his arms around Severus's waist and nuzzled the man.

"I'm not the woman of this relationship Potter," Severus said wrenching himself away.

"I never said you were; we are equal partners."

"I doubt that."

"Severus stop being belligerent, you've been such an asshole lately."

"Well you shouldn't do things without consulting me. The party you planned for him; I thought it would be small with only Aden and people we know. However, you had to invite the whole damn town. Now you want to go to some god-awful place to spend a week. "Severus could see the children running around and the people in the costumes wanting to spend time with him. It was a frightening image for him.

"It's to get away for awhile, besides a child's birthday party would be boring if only one other child was there." Harry noticed that Taji was staring at them, taking that as a cue he pulled Severus into the guest room and shut the door. "I sick of your damn attitude lately."

"What am I a child to you? Remember that I'm older."

"So age doesn't matter, you never said sorry to Taji about last night."

Severus was not thinking when he said this statement. "Well maybe I truly don't love him."

No words came out of Harry's mouth when he slapped Severus across the face. "You better take that back Severus Snape."

Severus could not stand that Potter was giving him orders again. "No he's brought nothing, but misery into my life."

Harry couldn't take anymore. "Get out of my house."

"What?"

"I said get out of MY house. I don't what I saw in you. I'm not about to stand here and let you insult my child."

"Fine I'll leave," Severus took off his engagement ring and threw it at Harry. "Here saying I would marry you is one of the worst mistakes of my life." Severus went upstairs, packed his stuff, and left without saying a word to either Harry or Taji.

The realization that Severus would might be gone for good hit Harry like a ton of bricks. Not wanting to cry he went to be with Taji. "We're still going to Disneyland," he said showing Taji the brochures of the park.

"Sevy come," he had seen Severus leave and he was worried.

"I don't know."

"Where Sevy at?"

"He had to do some adult stuff." Harry tried to steer the conversation to something else.

"He come back soon, me want to know if he still loves me?"

Harry didn't know what to say, he wanted to comfort the child and say Severus loved them both, but he couldn't lie. "He cares."

--

"My lord Kaya is back with news," said a guard running into Lord Amall's private garden.

Lord Amall was enjoying a steak with his current wife. "Tell her to come here."

"I'm here father," said Kaya popping up. "Father I found Taji."

"Where the hell is he?"

"I tried to bring him here, but he is content with living with his new family."

Amall broke a plate when he heard that. "WHAT NEW FAMILY?"

Kaya shock in fear, "he is living with two males, that he calls his parents."

"WHAT!?"

"Also the people he live with speakEnglish _that_ he can speak to. The most shocking thing is his appearance."

"What about it has his tail been taken off?"

"No he looks younger then he should be," explained Kaya.

"Kaya did you try to force him to come?"

"Yes, but the two males protected him and I could hardly do anything. Father they can do magic."

"Magic does not exist."

"It does Father." Kaya decided to get her brother into more trouble. One more thing, Taji said that you have no power over him to bring him home. He quoted that you are too stupid to try something against him."

Lord Amall stood there in anger, "Kaya you did well, go relax in the hot springs and eat whatever you want. I will deal with your brother."

"Yes father," Kaya said running to enjoy herself. She was not a least bit sorry that she lied about her brother.

--

"The boy shall be severely punished," said Lord Amall talking to himself as he went to the science building in town. Once he was there, he immediately confronted the head scientist. "I want to go though the portal to get my son."

The scientist quivered in his pants. "My lord we have to force another rip and that could take a couple of weeks."

"I want another rip sooner or you'll life will be shortened," Amall said gripping the shirt of the scientist.

"Yes my lord right away."

--

Not knowing where to go Severus went back to his house in Angel Pine to relax and get his mind straight about events that had happened. He knew he was wrong about what he said, but his damn pride got in the way, so he would not say he was sorry.

Draco approached his godfather's house in disgust; he couldn't believe Severus wanted to live among country muggles. The only reason he was there, because Potter had contacted him worried about Severus, who had been gone for a couple of weeks. Not getting many details all Harry had said that the two had gotten into a fight and Severus had broken off the engagement. Knocking on the door, Draco hoped he could get this over with quick.

Pale golden locks were the first things Severus saw when he opened the door, next he saw grey orbs looking up at him. "Did Potter send you?"

"Yes, can I come in?"

"If you must," Severus said turning back to inside the house.

Once he was in the house Draco's disgust level fell, once he saw that his godfather made it livable. Positioning himself on the couch Draco got the point of his visit. "Potter wants you to come back."

"If he does, why doesn't he come himself? He's too lazy." Severus had almost wished Harry had come to found him like last time.

"Or he has to much pride like you, the both of you are stubborn. You two deserve each other."

"Draco, agreeing to marry Potter was a lapse of judgment."

"Stop lying to yourself Severus, you love him and you care about Taji."

"Draco, you've known me your entire life, do you honestly think I'm cut out to have a family?"

Draco gave the truth. "When mother and father abandoned me to go out to parties, or take lavish vacations, you were there to take care of me. When I started Hogwarts you were there to ease my tensions. Severus you've been a better father to me then Lucius has; Taji has changed so much since you've been in his life. I can't believe I'm actually going to say this, but you, Harry and Taji are the perfect family. Severus go back to them, they need you. "

Severus considered what Draco had said, "I'll go back."

"Severus, I know I shouldn't ask this, but can I live with you guys for awhile?"

"Why?"

"Father kicked me out, because I won't marry Pansy. Also he barely gave me any money to get an apartment somewhere."

Severus had expected Lucius would do something like that. "You can stay I'm sure Taji would love having you around."

"Thanks Severus, are you going to take in Weasley's baby?"

"I don't want to, but Harry's a different matter, besides we haven't talked to her parents yet."

"When you going back," Draco asked.

Severus's mind thought back to when Harry came. "Soon you know somewhere I can make a bear?"

Draco thought Severus had lost his mind, "why?"

"To say sorry, but not say it outright."

--

Taji sat outside smelling the sweet grass as the sun started to set in the sky; he tried everything in his power to make Harry happy, but all his attempts failed. Harry had fell into a deep depressive state and spent most of his time either outside or in his room. Currently Harry was outside sitting on a lawn chair lost in his thoughts. Smelling a familiar scent in the air, Taji was ecstatic when Severus and Draco appeared. "Sevy," Taji yelled as he jumped into the older man's arms. "Sorry me made you runaway."

Severus got over his pride as he hugged his son. "You didn't make me, I'm sorry I said I didn't love you. I'll never say anything else to hurt you." Severus then gave Taji to Draco as he went to see Harry. "I got you this," said Severus unshrinking a box. Opening it Harry found a stuffed lion with a red hoodie and a pair of black jeans on. "It's an 'I'm sorry present'."

"Idiot, I'm glad you came back," Harry said pulling Severus on top of him. "Do you still want to get married?"

"Yes, I wouldn't admit this to just anyone, but I was stupid. I love you and Taji; I never want to hurt you two again."

"I accept your apology, you bring Taji an animal?"

"Yes," Severus did not know how Harry would react to his next statement. "Draco is going to be living with us for awhile."

"Does he have to?" Harry was not too thrilled to have his rival living with him.

"Yes Lucius kicked him out, because he wouldn't marry Pansy."

The thought of Draco saying no to Lucius was thrilling to Harry. "I can't imagine anyone marrying that girl, but he can live here."

"When are we going to Disneyland?"

"Are you serious you want to go," Harry said sitting up, so Severus was in his lap.

"Yes, to make it up to you and Taji, this is a one time deal."

"Whatever," said Harry pressing his lips against Severus's lips.

--

Lord Amall paced up and down the small room, as the scientists prepared the portal, so he, his oldest son Rufio and a couple other warriors were going to get him. At 27 Rufio was glad he was given the chance to rein in his unruly little brother, he still could not see why his father would send Kaya. He also couldn't see why his father cared about Taji, so much. Lord Amall had over 50 known children, but there were more. They came in all ages, colors, sizes, genders, but the thing that made them all the same were they're purple eyes, which they inherited from their father. Taji who was somewhere in the middle stood out since the day he was born. Unlike the others, he always craved attention and love, which he could never get. He hated the harsh military type training they received and his abilities compared to the others were lacking. In all Taji was a disappointment, but Amall decided not to kill the child, but try to mold him to be perfect.

"My lord the portal is ready," said a scientist.

"Yes, Rufio move out," Lord Amall said heading into the portal. Being an obedient puppy Rufio followed.

* * *

p.s. Draco will be in the story more, because I love him. Next chapter Disneyland.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer- I sadly don't own the Potter series, but I'm in the works in creating a book of my own. Hopefully my work pays off. Sorry for not updating sooner, but I have a new job. Spanking and slash in this chapter. thanks for the reviews.**

* * *

Severus's hands clenched the armrests until his knuckles were pure white; Harry had said it would be a good experience if they rode a plane. Severus did not want to admit, but he was terrified of being on the plane. He wasn't the only one, Taji had nearly had a heart attack when the plane went into the sky. It Harry hadn't had held him tight, Taji would have found a way to jump out of the plane. He was currently asleep in Harry's arms. Harry had found it amusing that Severus was so scared of flying, but he comforted Severus as the plane flew through the air. Harry was happy to found out that something actually scared Severus. "_This is your captain speaking we will be descending into LAX airport in a few minutes. I ask you to return all seats to the upright position and fasten seatbelts. Thank you for flying with us."_

"Thank Merlin we're getting off this godforsaken contraption soon," said Severus relaxing a little.

"Severus you do know we're going to fly on one back," Harry reminded him.

"I know that," snapped Severus. Not wanting to press the issue Harry kept quiet.

--

Severus couldn't' get over the bright colors and happy characters of the park. After they had arrived at the hotel, Harry suggested the check out the park for a couple hours; then the next day they would spend the whole day in the park. After that, they were going to explore the surrounding attractions. "Harry, me want to ride the teacups first," said Taji jumping up and down in excitement.

"Ok we'll go there first, lets see," said Harry checking the map. "The teacups are in Fantasyland." When the group reached the teacups, they didn't have to wait long.

"Harry you go on ride," asked Taji anxious.

"Yes. Sevy and Draco are going on to."

"No way Potter," the two Slytherins said in unison.

"Yes for Taji," Harry told them.

Severus held his head up how. "Potter I'm not going to subject myself to riding in cups. I have a reputation to uphold."

"Didn't you say you would never try to hurt Taji again?"

"Yes,"

"Well look at him."

Severus eyes caught that Taji was on the verge of crying. Severus knew he had to relent, "I'll go on the cups."

"Thanks Sevy," Taji said hugging the older man.

Not responding Severus forced Draco on the ride with them, he had to admit in his mind that the ride was ok. Draco who was so serious up to that point broke out laughing when they started to spin around. After the teacups, they hit Dumbo the Flying Elephant ride, which Severus flat out refused to get on, because it reminded him of the plane. The last ride they got on before dinner was the King Arthur carousal.

"So how do you like the park so far," asked Harry as he carried Taji who was asleep. After riding the rides in Fantasyland, the group got dinner. Then it was time to go back to the hotel, Harry thought it was adorable how Severus carried Draco, who had also fallen asleep. Harry held no hard feelings for Draco once he found out from Severus what Draco's home life was like.

Lucius used to beat his son every day when Draco was home, while Narcissa just looked the other way. She was more interested in shopping, her appearance, parties, and her social life. Burying his head in to Severus's shoulder Harry saw that Draco was never going to be a threat again. At 18, Draco stood 5'5 and weighed less then 120 lbs. His facial features had a slight feminine way about it. Severus had said that Draco was supposed to be born a girl, but he wasn't. When he came out Narcissa lost all the love she felt for him. Lucius hated him for his appearance and tried to mold Draco to what he saw was the perfect Malfoy heir. When Draco couldn't live up to his expectations Lucius decided to throw Draco on someone else. Rubbing Draco's back a little Severus said, "it was ok, Draco had more fun then he thought he would."

"I'm glad he did, we're going to have a lot of fun this week."

"Yea whatever,"

--

Once at the hotel, Severus or Harry didn't want to bother waking Taji or Draco up, so they put pajamas on the two and then tuck them into bed. "So Severus since their asleep you want to do something," said Harry seductively.

"No,"

"You know you want to," said Harry pulling Severus into their room. Once they were in Harry pushed Severus down on the bed.

"Potter stop," said Severus trying to get up, but was pinned down by Harry.

"Severus we're not going to have sex, just have some fun."

"Potter get off now," said Severus getting enough strength to push Harry off. "I'm going to bed; I suggest you don't try anything, unless you want to get hexed."

Harry sat on the ground as he watched Severus go into the bathroom; he still could not understand why Severus was so apprehensive about engaging in sexual acts. He did respect the fact that Severus wanted to wait until they were married to go all the way, but for now, he didn't want to play. Harry figured he would have to ask Lyra why Severus didn't want to do anything. When Severus came out, he went immediately to the bed and covered himself up. Having nothing else better to do, Harry went to go check on Taji. Taji was curled up with his arms around Edo and was sleeping serenely; Draco who was the next bed had a look of fear on his face. Seeing the fear on his rival's face, Harry sat next to him and gently rubbed his back like he did with Taji. Soon enough Draco's face relaxed, Harry never would have thought he would be doing this to his once rival. It dawned on Harry that Draco and Taji were alike, even if Taji never talked about his father; he did have some fear of him, like Draco had with Lucius. _Their lives are parallel to each other,_" thought Harry continuing the rubbing. Once he saw Draco was calm, he went to bed.

--

Taji wiggled around like crazy; they were standing in line to go through the Haunted Mansion. He was scared that something bad would happen. "Harry is we going to die in there?"

"No Taji, I promise nothing bad will happen. Me, Sevy and Draco are here to protect you," Harry said holding Taji's hand tight. "It's just like being in Hogwarts."

"No like Hogwarts," Taji said with tears in his eyes. He held up his arms to Harry could pick him up.

Harry picked him up, "Taji I promise things will be ok."

"Harry maybe it would be best if he doesn't get on," said Severus taking Taji away. "I'll watch him while you and Draco ride the attraction."

"Ok," said Harry watching as Severus and Taji got out of line.

--

Draco had to admit muggles were geniuses in capturing the feel of a real haunted mansion. He loved the ride from start to finish; he wanted to get on again. "Harry come on we have to get on again."

"Lets check out some of the other attractions first Draco," said Harry. Draco was acting like a seven year old wanting to get on the ride again. Harry found him adorable (but not in a sexual way).

"I don't want to ride the other attractions; I'll get on by myself."

"Draco the line is long, besides I'm sure Severus doesn't want to wait hours for you."

"I'm an adult Potter."

"You're in a muggle theme park and if we leave you won't have anyway to find us."

"I don't care," pouted Draco.

"Draco I'm not about to leave you here, now come on."

"No Potter," Draco said heading towards the line."

"Draco Lucius Malfoy get back here now," said Harry in a commanding voice. Draco stopped for a second, but decided Potter wasn't a threat and continued into line. Harry grew angry rushing to Draco; Harry tore him out of line. "Draco I don't want us to be separated, be reasonable for once. This is a muggle park with thousands of people and no way to find you if something happens."

"I'm not Taji's age, Potter."

"You're acting like it Malfoy."

"Leave me alone just because you're bigger then me, doesn't me I have to listen to you."

"Draco I'm just worried about your safety."

"Leave me alone,"

"No Draco, if I have to treat you like you're Taji's age to insure your safety; then I'll do it."

Draco had to turn away for a minute. He thought only Severus cared about him in a protective way; he couldn't believe Potter of all people would want to protect him. "I'll be fine by myself," he said pushing the thought out of his head.

"Fine Draco go back on the damn ride, meet us at Mickey's Toontown at Daisy's diner in two hours."

"Fine whatever," said Draco walking off. Harry just prayed that Draco would be ok.

--

A more then 3 hours at Daisy's diner, Harry, Severus and Taji were sitting at a table waiting. Both Severus and Harry were worried, because Draco hadn't shown up yet. Severus was ripping up napkins, "Harry you did tell him this place?"

"Yes, Severus," repeated Harry for the third time."

"I'm going to go look for him."

"Severus you don't even know where he is."

"I know still, I have to at least attempt to find him."

"Severus, you could completely miss him, lets just go to a security booth and have them make an announcement. He does look younger then 18, so we could say he's a child."

"Ok,"

--

Going to the nearest security booth, they gave the officers Draco's description, while typing the information down one of the officers noticed something on his computer. "Something just came in about someone matching your description, it says he had snuck into Club 33 where he ate lunch, but he was caught trying to buy some wine."

_That idiot,_ thought Severus. _He knows he can't drink until he is 21 in the states, even if he is a wizard._

"Where can we get him at," asked Harry thinking the same as Severus.

"At the main holding area," said the officer printing out some directions for them to get there.

--

Draco sat in his little cell scared about what Severus would do to him when he found out. After riding the mansion ride the second time, Draco decided he didn't want to be with the others. He went to different rides and rode them; being a wizard, he used his magic to get in front of all the lines. Wanting a bite to eat, he found that Club 33 was the most exclusive eating establishment in the whole park. Tricking the greeter at the front door, Draco had a delicious lunch and dessert, wanting to finish the meal he ordered a bottle of wine; when he couldn't prove that he was 21 years old to drink. He got arrested. After awhile of interrogation, he was put into a cell, until someone claimed him. Lying on the bed, Draco knew being here was better then being in Azkaban. Since he did look, younger then 18 many of the officers treated him nicely.

Severus stalked into the security building with fury in his eyes. "May I help you," said an officer at the front desk.

"Yes I'm here to get Draco Malfoy; he was caught attempting to buy liquor."

"Yes he's in back, in order to release him you have to fill out some paperwork. Are you his legal guardian?"

"No he is 18,"

"Regardless sir, he was caught buying alcohol underage; I still need you to fill out some paperwork."

"Fine as long as I can get out of here," Severus said taking a pen. After finishing the long paperwork, Severus left the area with Draco. Once they were a good distance, away Severus got on him. "What the hell were you thinking?"

Draco froze up a little, "I thought they wouldn't care, since I'm an adult."

"Yes you are an adult, but you know you can't drink in the states at your age. Why the hell didn't you listen to Harry? I thought you had common sense?"

"I do," Draco stammered.

"Then why didn't you use it," Severus said pulling Draco to were Harry and Taji were.

Draco ashamed kept his head down the entire of time, once they got to where Harry and Taji was sitting; instead of scolding Draco, Harry gave him a hug. "Why did you do that," Draco said picking up his head.

"Because I'm glad you're okay; I thought something bad had happened to you."

"Potter, I…"

"Don't say anything Draco," said Severus. "Since you decided to do something completely stupid at your age; me and Harry are going to treat you like you're younger."

"You can't do that Severus," Draco protested.

"Draco unless you want to be kicked out on the streets; you will obey, do you understand?"

Draco knew not to take Severus's threats lightly, "I understand."

"I will think about an appropriate punishment for you later; lets enjoy the rest of the park."

--

Taji laid on his bed watching tv, as Draco laid next to him; Taji glad that Draco was ok. He wanted to go look for him, but decided not to, so he wouldn't upset Harry and Severus anymore. "Draco you going to be spank, cause you runned away."

"No of course not, Severus wouldn't dare do that." In his mind Draco knew Severus might try.

In the adjourning room, Harry and Severus were talking about what should be done with Draco. "Severus, he is older then Taji what type of punishment can you do?"

"We have to be a team in this if you want him to respect you. He hasn't gotten one in a few years, but I say a simple spanking will be enough."

"Severus he's 18."

"So I don't care if he's 25; he's like my son, so if I have to spank him at 18 to make him listen then I will."

"Fine I'll back you up on your decision," Harry said. Heading to the next room, Harry playfully said, "would you ever spank me."

"Don't make me lose my dinner," scolded Severus.

--

Draco froze up when Severus and Harry came in looking stern. Taji it's time for bed," said Harry turning off the television. Draco got off the bed and watched Harry and Severus tuck Taji in; once Taji was asleep; Severus pulled Draco into his and Harry's room.

"Draco you're about to receive your punishment," Severus said closing the door and making sure Taji wouldn't hear them.

"What are you going to do," asked Draco as he watched Harry and Severus sit on the bed.

"We're going to spank you," Severus said.

"There is no way I'm going to let Potter spank me," Draco said backing towards the door.

"Draco get over here know or your punishment will be even worse." Complying with what Severus said, Draco was laid over Severus's lap. Tapping his wand Severus made Draco's pants fall down to reveal a expensive pair of boxers. "Tell me Draco why are you getting spanked?"

"Because I acted stupid, can't this punishment be between just us Severus?"

"No, now be quiet," Severus said bringing his hand down on Draco's behind. Draco gritted his teeth has Severus's hard hand came down on him. Draco kept quiet until it was Harry's turn. When Harry started to spank, Draco wiggled around more and started to cry. "Keep still," Severus said. Not wanting to be spanked more Draco stopped his movement. Once the spanking was done; Draco laid on Severus lap still crying. He had to endure thirty smacks, half from Severus and the other half from Harry.

Feeling bad for Draco, Harry rubbed his back like he did last night. Liking the rubbing Draco's tears started to disappear. "Draco you ok?"

"Yes Harry," Draco said pulling himself up. Still in pain, he positioned himself on Severus's lap and wrapped his arms around the older man.

"You are so childish sometimes," Severus said holding Draco close to him. "You're going to bed early."

"Is that the end of my punishment?"

"Yes,"

"Severus can you carry me to bed; my bottom hurts too much to walk." Getting up with Draco in his arms, Severus mumbled the boy was worse then Taji.

Harry just sat back and laughed to himself; Draco could be so spoiled sometimes, even after a spanking. When Severus returned, Harry stood up to kiss him. "Today has been interesting."

"I know,"

Harry kissed Severus's lips, "the two are asleep lets do something for once."

"No!"

Pulling Severus onto the bed, Harry forced the other man's pants down and got between his legs. Trying to push Harry away, Severus fell into ecstasy when he felt Harry's mouth take in his member. Harry mouth was so good; Severus wouldn't stop moaning after a few minutes Severus came. Pulling himself up, Harry smiled at Severus. "I knew you would like it," Harry said going into the bathroom. After he was done, Harry found Severus lying in the bed waiting for him. "Do you want more Severus?"

"No, but I wanted to tell you it was good." Not saying a word Harry climbed into bed to be beside his lover.

* * *

**p.s. ****This chapter and the one after will just focus on the vacation. I'm still working on how the confrontation will be; I want it to be great. Next chapter more of the vacation and more slash.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer- I don't own the HP series. Kind of a short chapter, but it has slash.**

* * *

Taji woke up with a start, he had a very bad feeling something was going to happen; feeling the need to prepare, he climbed out of bed and started doing push-ups. Draco woke up to small pants coming from the floor looking down he saw Taji. "What are you doing," he whispered."

"Need to get strong."

"Get in my bed, before Severus and Harry found out, so you won't be in trouble." Not saying a word Taji went onto Draco's bed. Draco wrapped his arm around the child, wondering why Taji was doing push-ups in the middle of the night.

--

"Severus get in the water," Harry said, as he swam around the pool at the hotel they were staying yet. It was there last day in California, so they decided to relax at the hotel, until they left tomorrow morning. Harry had convinced them to check out the pool area, which had a large pool going to 9 ft, hot tub, water slide, diving board, a kiddie pool, and other water things. Draco and Taji were at the kiddie pool, since Taji was too scared to get into the big pool.

"I don't swim," said Severus not looking up from his book. He was reading a chemistry book on one of the chairs beside the pool.

"It will be fun come on."

"No," Severus said frustrated that he couldn't enjoy his book.

"Can't you swim?"

"If you must know, no I can not swim."

"Come in and I'll teach you."

"No Potter,"

"Stop being a coward."

"I'M NOT A COWARD," yelled Severus.

"Calm down I didn't mean it."

"You should watch at you say," Severus said leaving the pool area. Feeling like an ass, Harry told Draco to watch Taji as he followed Severus.

"Severus I didn't mean it," Harry said as the two entered an elevator.

"I don't care; you know I hate that word."

"Severus calm down, forgive me."

Without looking at Harry, Severus replied, "I forgive you."

"No you don't, you're going to let this eat away at your soul."

"I said I forgive you, so drop this whole damn issue."

"No I'm not."

Severus growled, "just leave me alone."

"No, I love you Severus and it was a mistake on my part."

"If you loved me then you would let the issue die; I forgave you."

"All right I'll drop it. Are you going to come back to the pool?" Harry asked as they left the elevator.

"No I want to read without children splashing water everywhere."

"Ok," Harry wrapped his arms around Severus and gave him a kiss. Severus not wanting to hear Harry's mouth any longer went along with it. "I'll see you later Severus," Harry said as he got back on the elevator to go down. Severus just turned his back to go to the room.

--

After hours of swimming in the pool, Harry finally pulled Taji out when his lips started to turn blue. "Want to swim more," Taji protested. As Harry carried him back to the room. Draco not wanting to get out stayed to dive off the diving board.

"No your skin is turning blue."

"So,"

"Don't so me, or you will be going in timeout." Harry thought Taji was acting too much like Draco.

Taji decided to test his limits, "so."

"I'll give you one more warning."

"So," Taji said sticking out his tongue.

"You're going into timeout, after you get a bath."

"No timeout," wailed Taji.

"Yes you're getting one; I warned you."

"No Harry,"

"Taji you're already in trouble don't make it any worse."

"So,"

"Taji, I stick of your little attitude."

"So Harry." Not saying a word Harry gave Taji's bottom a small smack, feeling the smack Taji's eyes began to tear up. "No spanking."

"If you keep doing bad things, then you'll get one."

"Whatever," Taji said like a bratty teenager.

Harry wished Draco wasn't living with them. "We're going have to get you away from Draco for awhile." Once in the room, Harry went to run Taji's bath.

Taji having nothing to do went to sit by Severus. "You cowar like Harry said."

Severus grew livid, "I am not a coward."

"Harry say you were."

"Well don't listen to everything Harry says." Of course, that was the wrong idea to put into Taji's head.

"Taji it's time for your bath," called Harry from the bathroom. Going to the bathroom, Taji was undressed and dunked into the water.

"Harry me go swim later," Taji asked innocently.

"No! After your bath, you're going in timeout. No more swimming is the rest of your punishment."

"NO!" Taji screamed.

"Taji, you're getting into more trouble."

"No," knowing he was going to get in trouble; Taji threw suds into Harry's eyes. Harry grabbed his eyes as, Taji quickly got out of the tub and then he opened the door to the room and ran down the hall naked.

Severus just only got a glimpse of the naked child. Running into the bathroom Severus caught sight of Harry's rubbing his eyes, not caring he ran after Taji. Taji took the stairs to the pool area; once he was there he jumped into the big pool and used his tail as a propeller.

Harry finally got the soap out of his eyes and headed toward the elevator, once downstairs he saw a very mad Severus carrying Taji under his arm. "Taji you're getting a spanking," said Harry walking next to them.

"No spanking,"

"Be quiet right now," ordered Severus. "You're getting a spanking."

"NO SEVY, I can do what I want."

"No you can't," said Harry. Once they were back in the room. Taji was put over Harry's lap. "Taji why are you getting a spanking?"

"Cause you and Sevy are mean."

"Unless you want to get more smacks, you'll tell us the right answers," growled Severus.

Taji knew Severus was serious, "cause me throw soap at Harry and talk back."

"That's correct, you're getting 12 smacks six from me and the other half from Severus," Harry said bringing his hand down. After the first one Taji started to cry, but was his tears didn't effect Harry or Severus. Once Harry was done, Severus began and his smacks were harder. While Taji was getting spanked Draco came in, seeing what was happening; he tried to leave, but was told to stay by Severus. Once Taji was done, Harry held him while Severus dealt with Draco.

Severus approached Draco. "Did you see him run into the pool area naked?"

"Yes,"

"Why didn't you do anything about it?"

"I thought it was funny."

Severus wanted to slap him. "Draco are you stupid? He has a tail. Someone could have thought that was not normal and decided to tell on him. He could be taken away and investigated."

"But you got him."

"So what? The minute you saw him you should have got him. I did not come until a few minutes after he jumped into the pool. Draco you can be dim-witted like Longbottom sometimes."

"I'm not stupid!"

"Well you've acted like it during this entire vacation."

"I fucking hate you sometimes," said Draco going to his room. A few seconds later, the slam of a door was heard.

"Don't you think you were too harsh on him," said Harry.

"No, being harsh to him makes him think about the consequences of his actions. You're not going to see it, but the next time that him and I are alone; he's going to give me a hug and say he's sorry. Then he will tell me what he did wrong and what he should have done right."

Harry wanted to see that, but turned his attention to the child in his arms. "Taji are you ready for timeout?"

Taji sniffled. "No want you to hold me."

"I'll hold you afterward; you'll be in timeout for 14 minutes." Harry then put Taji on in the corner of the room facing the wall. Taji not wanting to get in trouble again stayed there. As Taji was in timeout, Harry went into the bathroom to look at his eyes. In the mirror, he saw they were slightly red.

Severus entered the bathroom and closed the door. "It didn't feel so good did it?"

"No, he has good aim, the soap got past my glasses."

"I don't think you will go blind; I didn't the last time."

"You're right, he's getting so stubborn lately. I wonder where he gets its from?"

"He lives with the three stubborn people."

Harry smiled, "yea he does." Harry pulled Severus to him, I think we have to work on the stubbornness." Not protesting Severus pushed his lips to Harry and started to dominant the situation. Severus picked up Harry and put him on the sink all without breaking the kiss. Then the two started to go at each other. "Severus I thought you were opposed to having sexual relations," Harry said panting. Severus was currently sucking at his neck.

"I still am, but I need a stress releaser for right now."

"I hope you have more stress," moaned Harry as Severus took off Harry's shirt.

* * *

p.s. This chapter is short, but I wanted to end the vacation quickly and start on the confrontation on the next chapter. Next chapter Taji's father comes back.


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer- I don't own the HP series. Major child abuse and conflict in this chapter. **

* * *

Taji ran around outside of the Weasley home, today there was a barbeque at the Weasley's to congratulate the birth of Ginny's daughter. The baby girl had come the day after they got back from Disneyland. On the day of the birth, Ron had come to their home to tell Harry what was happening. Swallowing the animosity he felt toward Ginny, Harry had gone to be with her during the birth. He got to see the birth and cut the umbilical cord. Ginny not wanting much to do with the girl let Harry name her. Harry named the baby Lillian Eileen Weasley. He was still attempting to convince Severus to let them take in the baby girl. At the party, everyone was doting over Lillian or Lily for short. The baby girl had bright blue eyes, porcelain alabaster skin, and reddish blonde hair. She was the cutest thing alive and Taji hated her. He didn't like how his Harry held the baby and said he loved her. Severus who didn't want anything to do with the baby was memorized by her beauty; the first time he held the baby his heart stopped and a small amount of love came into his heart for the baby.

Taji kept running around as everyone talked at the tables about Lily. Molly and Arthur loved there grandchild, but had agreed that if Harry and Severus took her; it would be the best thing. The two had finally accepted that the two loved each other. Molly was helping plan the wedding, since Harry and Severus were to busy to. Feeling ignored by everyone Taji ran into the paddock to get away. Getting on all fours, he carefully followed a mouse through the grass. Silently stalking it, his eyes grew big when the mouse was stepped on. Gulping at the sight of the foot, his eyes slowly raised until he found whom the foot belonged to. "_Father."_

"_Taji, I've finally found you." _Lord Amall's tall quickly grabbed Taji by the neck and pulled him up. Taji could see some warriors behind his father and his oldest brother Rufio, who had a sadistic grin upon his face. "_My child, Kaya was right; you have changed."_

"_Father please spare me,"_ Taji said as tears ran down his eyes.

Amall shook his son violently. "_How dare you cry, what has gotten into you? I will not have a weakling for a son."_

"_Lets just kill him father,"_ Rufio said loving to see his brother in pain.

"_No, Taji show me these humans you live with." _Amall was interested in meeting the people Taji called his parents.

Taji struggled to get down. _"No Father, I don't want you to harm them."_

"_Are you disobeying?" _Amall increased the pressure on Taji's neck. Taji started to lose oxygen. "_Show me them."_

"_No, I love them."_

Amall growled as he kept increasing pressure. Taji could barely even breathe anymore. Seeing the boy turn darker as more oxygen was cut off, Amall dropped his son on the ground. Taking a huge breath of air, Taji started to turn to his normal color. There was no way he had the power to fight his father and he didn't want Harry and Severus to know about Amall. "_Father I'll do anything let me stay here."_

"_No you're going home, I should punish you now for being in the ruin and about what you said to Kaya."_

"_Father I love it here, please you have never done anything to make me happy; please grant me this one request."_ Instead of getting a verbal response, Amall kicked Taji in the stomach. Doubling over in pain, Taji started to cough a small amount of blood. "_I hate you."_

"_How dare you hate your father,"_ Amall screamed kicking Taji again, not only stomach, but also in the head.

Rufio was laughing maniacally. "_Father lets kill him; he's obviously lost his mind."_

"_Be quiet Rufio, Taji one last time show me these damn humans."_

"_No, I rather die then let you harm them."_ Getting up on his feet, Taji bore his teeth to his father and got into a fighting stance. He knew more then anything he was out matched. Not taking his son lightly, Amall punched the child. Falling on the ground, Taji got on all fours and ran to bite his father on the leg. Not liking the attack on their father, Rufio got on all fours and attacked Taji tackling the child. Slipping from under the weight of his brother, Taji gathered the strength to run further into the paddock.

--

Cuddling Lily, Harry took her to show Taji that she would be his new sister. After what seemed like an eternity, Harry had finally convinced Severus to let them adopt the adorable little girl. Everyone at the party was happy that the two had agreed. Harry was especially happy to have another connection to the Weasleys. Now her name was Lillian Eileen Potter-Snape, now all they had to do now was officially adopt Taji and Lily; then get married they would be the family Harry had sort of dreamed of. Not seeing Taji anywhere Harry yelled for him. "Taji come here." Not getting an answer Harry got scared; he feared something bad was happening. Rushing back to the party, Harry gave Lily to Molly and rounded up Severus, Ron, Hermione, Bill, Charlie, Remus, Albus, and others went to go find Taji. Ron had mentioned that the last time he saw Taji; he was near the paddock. Heading in that direction, deep into the paddock they heard screams. Increasing their speed they came to a patch of grass spilled with blood. Harry almost had a heart attack. Fearing the worst, he forced the others to keep running. Finally, the group saw Taji on all fours trying to fight a much taller and older individual while a man around 50 and warriors watched. "Stupefy," screamed Harry stunning the person who was fighting Taji.

Watching Rufio fall on the ground, Amall turned to see a bunch of human with sticks pointed out. "_Taji are these the humans that you want to protect?"_

Limping over to his father, Taji answered. "_Yes Father, please do not harm them._"

Severus couldn't bare to see how Taji looked; the child was covered in blood, his clothes were torn, Severus could easily tell some of Taji's bones were broken. Getting a good look at the thing that was fighting Taji; he was shocked that the person looked like he was in his twenties. "Taji come over here, so we can heal you."

"I can't Sevy, don't want father to hurt you." Severus growled so the one Taji was standing next to was his father. It pissed him off that the man had let his son be beaten. Surveying the people he saw that all of them had tails like Taji, they had buff appearances, and they looked like they could kill in a second.

"_Taji stop speaking that language now,"_ ordered Amall.

"NO," Taji shouted. None of Amall's children had ever defied him in front of humans. Growling he lashed the boy hard with his tail. Crying in pain Taji fell on the ground. Harry and Severus saw red as they tried to hex Amall and the warriors. Laughing Amall and his warriors easily dodged the attacks.

"Do you think you can hurt me humans," laughed Amall. All of them were shocked that Amall spoke perfect English, since Taji or Kaya couldn't when they first came.

"How can you speak English, when Taji couldn't when he came here?" Hermione asked.

"Well wench I choose not for my children to learn a pagan language; only I and a few of my people can speak this horrible language fluently. Now I will take this mistake and leave."

"No you won't," said Harry. "You will never take my son."

"Your son, that's laughable. This mistake is not fit to be a son; to love humans is stupidity." Amall proved his point by spitting on Taji.

Harry tried another hex, but missed. "He's not a mistake; we love him like a parent should."

Amall scoffed at the statement. "Do you even know anything about him?"

"Yes, he's a little boy who needed a family and he has one. That doesn't involve you or your hell spawn children.

"How dare you call my children hell spawn. You don't know anything about him; do you know that he is suppose to be older?"

"What by a couple years," asked Severus.

"No like by ten. Some how when he came here his body and mind was deaged. I haven't seen him in awhile, but he looks like when he was four or five."

"Taji is that true," Harry asked.

Tears ran down Taji's eyes. "Yes, me want to be your little boy."

"You are no matter how old you are. Get out of here now," Harry said at Amall.

"Not without him; he needs to be punished more," Amall said hitting Taji with his tail again. Crippling in pain Taji wished for death. Deciding to play with the humans, Amall pulled Taji up by his neck again. "I suggest you don't try anything, unless you want his neck broken. I'm sure you'll love burying his body in the ground."

"Let him go," shouted Severus. Amall just tightened his grip.

Harry put his hand on Severus's shoulder. "Severus, we have to get him away safely."

"How damnit?"

"And I'm the irrational one," said Harry.

"_Do you like seeing their anguish," _Amall said turning Taji to face the wizards.

Taji couldn't stand seeing the hurt looks on the people he loved. "_Father please don't torture them anymore. I'll go back with you."_

"_You should, but I love playing with you." _Amall raised Taji up and then threw his body down on the ground hard. The crack of bones was heard.

"Leave him alone," screamed Harry running toward Amall. He could barely get to him when a couple of warriors knocked him down. Then a big fight arose with the warriors attacking the wizards and the wizards shooting spells.

In the middle of it, Amall stood with his tail around Taji's neck smiling. "_I've would have never thought these people would care so much about you boy."_

"_Father end this please, I don't want them to be hurt."_

"_None of this would have happened if you had just listened to me. However, I should end this. I'll tell everyone you died with some honor."_ Amall held up Taji higher as he pulled a jewel-incrusted dagger out of his pocket of his leather pants.

The minute Taji was stabbed with dagger, something feral took over Severus and Harry. "Avada Kedavra," the pair shouted at Amall. Once the green light hit the once Lord, Taji was released from his grasp. Rushing to their child, Harry held Taji, as Severus stopped the bleeding temporarily. Giving Taji to Hermione to take immediately to St. Mungo's. Harry and the others dealt with the warriors and Rufio. Once the warriors' were defeated, Harry unbound Rufio.

"You killed my father," spat Rufio looking at his father. He knew he wasn't ready to run their kingdom.

"Your father deserved to die now take him and the others and leave. Never come back here unless you want others to die as well," Severus threatened.

Rufio considered the situation; these humans were different from the ones where he was from. "Fine, I'll leave, but believe me this is not over." Rufio picked up the body of his father and showed the wizards where they had come from. At the portal Rufio looked back at the wizards. "Tell that stain to burn in hell."

"I'll choose to ignore that," Harry said. "Before you leave what race are you and your people?"

"We are the great race of _Talikins_. We are known for our appearance, fighting style, and our feral nature. Taji is not one of us now; he has disgraced our race. Take him, may our Gods grant him death." With those last words, Rufio and the others left. When they left Albus and Severus sealed the portal.

--

At St. Mungo's Taji was in a coma pulling to stay alive. Hermione stayed by his side as she watched the healers try to fix him. There were many questions asked about his condition, but Hermione didn't want to answer them. Entering St. Mungo's Harry and the others went to him. "Hermione how is he?"

"He's fighting, the healers said his skull is cracked and he has some internal bleeding. Did those others leave?"

"Yes, I hope I never see them again." Bending down Harry stroked Taji's hair. "Hey little one me and Sevy will always love you. Please live for your new family; that will always protect and love you. I'm sure Lily wants her big brother to be around to protect her." Harry expected not to get a response.

--

The moon light beamed into Taji's room as Harry and Severus kept their watch over him. The others had gone home for the night. Lily was staying with her grandparents, since it wasn't a good time to take her back to Godric's Hollow. "Severus, we've been through a lot with him."

"Yes Harry we have. He brought us together."

"Yea he did, I don't know what I'll do if he dies."

Severus wrapped his arms around Harry. "He's not going to die; he's a fighter."

"I believe you."

"Hawy," Taji's little voice squeaked out.

Rushing to his side Harry gentle held Taji as if he was a newborn. "Hey, little man how are you feeling?"

"Me hurt," Taji said barely above a whisper.

Harry rocked him a little. "You'll get better."

"Where's father?"

"He's gone and the others left to," Severus answered. He would tell Taji later that Amall was dead.

"Me glad, no want to go back."

"You never will," Harry promised him.

"No want to be real age."

Harry didn't want to think about the issue again. "Your real age is four."

Taji let out a small sigh. "Love you Hawy and Sevy."

"We love you to," Harry and Severus said kissing him on the forehead. Feeling happy Taji took a small breathe and closed his eyes.

* * *

p.s. What will happen to Taji will he **live or die? **Results in the next chapter. In addition, should I make a sequel or create another story arc with this story?


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer- I don't own the HP series. In this chapter slash and a surprise at the end. Thanks for all the reviews, I'm grateful people have enjoyed this story.**

* * *

Taji smiled as Harry and Severus held hands and faced the American priest who officiated over the marriage/adoption ceremony. The wedding was in late September about a week before Taji appeared for the first time. The wedding was being held at the Burrow and everyone Harry's friends, teachers, family, the order, etc came to the wedding. The day was perfect it wasn't to cold or hot, the leaves were changing into their brilliant colors. Everyone loved the scenery. Harry and Severus stood in front of the judge wearing special wedding robes; Harry was in dark green and Severus in black. Lily was in a white dress was being held by Molly and Taji had on child sized robes stood next to the happy couple. The priest stood before the family and spoke.

"Today is not only a marriage celebration, but celebration to unite a family. Ladies and gentlemen, two loving adults not only want to commit to each other, but to two children who they love. First, I want to bind the adults. Will you two face each other?" Harry and Severus turned to each other. "Now first do you Severus take Harry as your husband to have and to hold in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Severus said feeling his nervousness over the wedding melt away.

Harry smiled. "Now Harry," the priest continued. "Do you take Severus to have and to hold in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"Now put your wrists together." Once the priest saw that they had, he pulled out his wand and cast a spell that caused streams of silver and gold to wrap around the wrists. "Now you two are bonded for life. Bring your children forth."

Molly handed Lily to Harry as Severus caught Taji by the hand to pull him forward. Taji was a little scared about the magic that would be done on him. Severus could see his fear. "It's ok Harry and me are here." Smiling Taji relaxed a little.

"Harry and Severus you two were blessed to have two children brought into your lives. Do you two promise to always protect, love, and educate these children in the way they should go?"

"Yes," the two said in unison.

The priest smiled down at Taji. "Taji do you accept Severus and Harry as your parents and will be a good son to them?"

Taji looked up at Harry and Severus and saw them smile at him. "Yes,"

"Good, since Lily is too young to speak I can tell that she accepts her new parents. Severus please pick up Taji." In Severus arms, Taji grew tense about what would happen. "Now I will bind this family." Out the priest's wand, streams of light circled around the family and bonded them. The priest smiled, "ladies and gentlemen I announce the couple Harry and Severus Potter Snape and their children Taji Rai Potter-Snape and Lillian Eileen Potter-Snape." Everyone clapped and tears flew down the eyes of all the women and Hagrid.

--

During the reception dinner, everyone congratulated Severus and Harry and wished them a happy life. After dinner and the cake was eaten Harry watched the rest of the wedding from his seat. He loved how the wedding was going so far, there hadn't been any fights yet between Lyra or Hermione. Smiling he watched as Taji shyly danced with Aden on the dance floor. Aden who loved to be the center of attention pulled his baby to the dance floor and tried to make Taji dance with him. Not wanting to upset Aden, Taji swayed to the music. Everyone around them thought they were adorable.

"So Harry," Lyra said sitting down next to him. "Tonight is the big night. Where are the kids going to be when you and Severus have sex?"

Harry blushed. "I'm letting Mr. and Mrs. Weasley take the kids."

"So first time with Severus are you nervous?"

"No," Harry said to quickly.

Lyra could tell he was lying. "Who is going to be on top?"

"Lyra stop, I don't want to think about that until tonight."

"Sorry," she decided to change the subject. "What are you going to have Taji and Lily call you?"

"Well I'm going to be daddy and Severus is going to be father or papa."

"So when are you going to hook me up with Draco," Lyra teased.

Harry was shocked. "What you like him?"

"Somewhat, we're about the same height."

"I don't know if he would go for a non magical person, but I'll ask him."

"Thanks," Lyra kissed Harry on the cheek.

Getting up Harry went to the dance floor and scooped Taji into his arms. "Do you want to dance?"

"Yes daddy. Is that ok Aden?"

"Yes, I'm going to dance with mommy," Aden said running to Lyra.

Taji was happy he had Harry all to himself, but he knew he had to call Harry something else. "Daddy,"

"What Taji?"

"Will I always be with you and Sevy?"

"Yes I promise. You have to start calling Sevy papa."

"Yes sir. Daddy why you and papa haven't danced yet," Taji asked.

"Papa doesn't like to dance," Harry tried to explain.

"Aden say you're suppose to dance at a wedding."

"While, not everyone has to dance. "

"Ok," resting his head on Harry's shoulder Taji let Harry sway to the music.

Harry held his child close to him, he was extremely happy Taji was alive to enjoy the day. Back when Amall hurt Taji, some of the healers said that he wouldn't live to much longer, but Taji had the fought for his life and now he was alive and happy. The only reminder about the event was a scar on Taji's stomach, where his father had stabbed him at, but the healers had made the scar barely visible. The healers had suggested erasing Taji's memory of the event, but Harry and Severus were adamant about it. Severus had argued that the experience would make Taji stronger in the end. Harry didn't know, but he concluded if Taji started to have severe mental anguish over the event; then they would have his memory erased, but so far there have been no signs that Taji was suffering. Harry was glad Taji was with them, but he feared that those _Talikins_ would come back for Taji. He had to force himself not think about it.

After Taji was better, he had told Harry and the others about his race. The _Talikins_ ruled the country of _Credraut, _which was a country south of the equator. The country was known for its year around warm weather, tropical scenery and exotic creatures. The country had two races the _Talikins_ and humans. Humans were weaker then the _Talikins_ and were oppressed in slavery. Few humans in the country were free, many had to attempt to run away to countries bordering _Credraut_ to escape their imprisonment. The _Talikins_ were a fierce race that was considered feral, by other races, but Talikins were advance in technology. No other country attempted to start war with the _Talikins_, because the race was born fighters. With the abilities of the race, it was useless sometimes to create weapons. Children since they were born were taught how to fight. At an early age, children were encouraged to fight with siblings to establish dominance and to build up strength. Because of the encouraged fighting children had no normal sibling relationships; it was common to hear about siblings killing each other. Parents had a tendency not to care, because the women were so fertile; they could create more children easily. There were 50 known living children of Amall's; the number was supposed to be higher, but because of the rivalry, over 14 had been killed. Rufio killed most of them, since he didn't want anyone to challenge him for the throne. Rufio had multiple times tried to kill Taji, because he considered Taji his biggest threat for the throne. Taji used his intelligence to escape death by Rufio's hands. Before Amall died he had ruled his kingdom with an iron fist, he couldn't stand to see any of his children weak. For the boys he required them to kill a slave early in life. The girls were required to beat slaves without crying. Some of the more vicious girls like Kaya found it fun to beat the slaves until they were dead.

All the adults were disgusted when they heard what the children were subjected to. Molly had broke down in tears and hugged Taji close to her. She then made Harry and Severus promise Taji would never be subjected to his race again. Of course the pair promised.

"Harry do you want to dance," said Severus behind Harry. Severus had refused to dance at first, but Albus had convinced him to at least do some dancing with his new husband.

"Yes," said Harry smiling. Putting Taji down on the ground, Harry wrapped his arms around Severus. "A year ago, I thought I would be marrying Ginny."

"It's good that potion exploded or we would never being doing this."

"I know, tonight we finally have sex."

"I know," Severus said with a shaky voice.

"Are you scared," asked Harry pulling Severus closer.

"No, I look forward to it."

--

After the wedding, Taji and Lily went to the Weasley's while Harry and Severus went to a hotel. Severus and Harry were only going to spend one night together; tomorrow they would get the kids, so they could have fun as a family. At the hotel, Harry sat on the bed in only his boxers as he watched Severus get undressed. In only his boxers, Severus sat next to Harry. "You're beautiful," Harry said running his hands over Severus's body."

"Potter I…"

"Shh, let me lead." Harry proceeded to kiss Severus as he laid him on the bed, once Severus was down. Harry rubbed every inch of Severus's body making the older man moan. Liking the reaction, Harry pulled down Severus's boxers and gripped Severus hard penis. "I wanted so long for this." Harry masturbated Severus, once he felt Severus was ready he got Severus prepared.

"Potter I'm older, I'm the one who should be on top," Severus said as he felt Harry position himself.

"Shh Severus and just enjoy yourself," said Harry pushing himself into Severus's bum.

After hours of hot sex, Harry laid next to Severus and took the older man in his arms. "You loved it didn't you Severus?"

Severus turned a deep red. "Yes, it was pleasurable. Next time I'm on top."

"Of course," smirked Harry.

--

In the dungeons at Hogwarts, Severus worked out a potion to help infertile women get pregnant. After much discussion, Severus had decided to return to Hogwarts, but he only wanted to teach fifth year and up. He was hoping to be able to teach at one of the top wizarding schools in the United States. He had sent out an application that told about his accomplishments, so he was waiting to hear back from them. It had been a month since the wedding and Severus's life was more hectic with Lily around. Taji who was extremely jealous of the baby girl, wanted her to go away, which caused a lot of stress in the house; if it wasn't for Harry being there, Severus would have spanked Taji more. Adding a teaspoon of rat ovaries, Severus mind focused on Harry. Harry had decided to work as in auror. When he and Severus were at work Lily stayed with Mrs. Weasley, while Taji went to a daycare, so he could be exposed to more kids his age. So far, he wasn't having any problems, but Harry and Severus was skeptical that would last. Letting the caldron bubble for a while, Severus started to become nauseous. Shaking off the feeling, he continued to work on the potion, until he couldn't stand to be around it. Feeling sick, he froze the potion and vomited in his private bathroom. He couldn't understand why he was sick, the nausea had started last week and he had thrown up a couple times before. None of the times did he tell Harry. Feeling he needed an opinion, he walked to the hospital ward.

Poppy was making the beds, when Severus came in. "What is it Severus?"

"I've been feeling nauseous; I think the extra potion making has been getting to me."

"Well sit down and I'll see." Obeying the woman, Severus sat on one of the beds, while Poppy scanned him over. When she was done, she had a big grin on her face. "Severus the reason you're nauseous is because you're pregnant."

* * *

**p.s. Severus is pregnant which is going to be fun to write. Next chapter, Severus's, Harry's and Taji's reactions to the pregnancy. **


	26. Chapter 26

**Don't own the HP series. This is the last chapter, but there will be a sequel, so check it out the first chapter in a few days. Thanks for everyone who reviewed this story. Please review this last chapter, and let me know what everyone wants to see with the sequel.**

* * *

Severus sat there in shock. "Woman are you daft I can't be pregnant; I didn't take the male fertility potion nor did me and Harry do the spell." He was at a total disbelief; he would never in his life think that he would get pregnant. He suspected Harry would become pregnant, but not him. Severus felt his entire life go down the drain.

Poppy knew Severus would not take the news to well. She knew he was afraid about the whole situation. "Severus you are pregnant; the only explanation that I can give is that your and Harry's magic combined with each other. During a night of sex, the bond became so strong that you got impregnated with Harry's child."

Severus felt sick, he was the stern potions master, not someone that gave birth. "I already have two at home, I'm not about to deal with another one."

"What you going to do," Poppy asked afraid.

"What do you think? I'm going to get rid of it. I can't deal with another baby."

Poppy slapped the ignorant man. "Severus you know that is illegal."

Severus growled at the woman as he held his cheek, which was turning dark red. "What fucking chooses do I have? When Harry founds out he is going to want to keep the baby."

"For course he is. That child is half his. Lily and Taji are wonderful, but this child in you is your first biological child."

"Poppy I don't want another child; before this gets to out of hand I'm going to abort it."

"Severus don't be selfish, you're denying another life to be born, plus you can go to Azkaban. Severus I'm telling Albus and Harry."

"You wouldn't dare." Severus stood up to challenge the woman.

Poppy wouldn't back down. She had know Severus, since his first year at Hogwarts. "Yes I would to insure that the child is safe."

"Poppy it's my decision."

"Severus think about Harry; if you abort the baby and he finds out. The act could destroy your marriage." Severus turned his head away from Poppy. He knew she was right. Poppy walked toward her medicine cabinet and got a bottle of pills. "Here Severus since you are male, the baby is going to take more nutrients from your body. You are going to have to take these vitamins twice a day. One in the morning and the other one before you go to bed. Also you shouldn't do any late night brewing, so your body can conserve strength."

"I'm not keeping the child, Poppy." Severus said leaving the room.

Feeling scared, Poppy quickly flooed to Albus's office where she found Albus, Minerva, and Remus sharing tea. "Poppy do you want some tea," asked Albus.

"No, Albus, Severus is going to do something stupid and you need to stop him."

"What Poppy," the three professors asked.

"Severus is pregnant and he wants to get rid of the child." Remus and Minerva turned pale.

"Does Harry know," asked Remus.

"No Severus just found out today; he is not thinking of Harry or the kids."

Remus quickly flooed down to Severus's office, there was no way he was going to allow Severus to destroy his future godchild. With the other kids, Taji had Draco as his godfather and Lyra as his godmother. Lily godparents were Ron and Hermione. Without Severus knowing, Harry had promised Remus he could be the godfather of the next child. Bursting into the dungeons, he found Severus spooning a potion into a vial. "Severus are you going to drink that potion?"

"No you idiot this potion is to help infertile women," said Severus capping the vial. "Why are you here?"

"Because I'm not going to let you destroy your family, by getting rid of something that is precious." Remus to that point was passive toward Severus, but now he was going to be more active.

Severus rolled his eyes as he kept spooning the potion into vials. "So Poppy told you, the woman is like a parrot, so I assume she told Albus?"

"Yes and Minerva also knows. Severus don't get rid of it please, for your family's sake."

"Leave you damn mutt," growled Severus.

Not liking Severus's tone of voice, Remus grabbed Severus by the shoulders. "Don't be stupid Severus Tobias Snape."

"Let go of me," Severus said escaping from the wolf.

"Severus, if you harm that child in you; I swear I will tell Harry."

"If you do, you will not be receiving the Wolfsbane."

"I don't care; I'm sure by now Albus has contacted Harry."

"Damn you," said Severus going upstairs to Albus's office.

--

During the time Remus was with Severus, Albus had sent Harry a patronus telling Harry to come to Hogwarts immediately. The two were currently having tea. "Why did you call me sir," asked Harry not drinking his tea. He was scared that about what Albus would say.

"Well Harry it is about Severus," Albus said as he put a lemon drop in his tea.

"Did something happen?"

"Yes in a way. I'll get straight to the point. Harry, Severus is pregnant."

Harry's mouth fell open. "What? But he is a male; males can't get pregnant."

"Yes, they can by special potions and spells. In this case yours and Severus's magic bonded when you to had sex, resulting in Severus's pregnancy."

"Why are you telling me and not Severus?"

"Because, Severus doesn't want the child. He wants to get rid of it, without you knowing."

Harry couldn't believe his ears, but he knew Albus wouldn't lie to him. "He would never do that."

Albus could see the fear in Harry's eyes. "Harry, he legally can't get rid of the child."

"Why not," Harry asked a little relived.

"Because very few wizard children are born and that abortion is illegal in the wizarding world."

"Does Severus know that?"

"Yes, Harry you have to convince him to keep the child. If he tries anything he'll end up in Azkaban."

"Why is he thinking about doing this?"

"Severus is not thinking clearly. He's scared."

"Of what?"

Albus tried to explain. "That things are going to fast for him. Last year he was single with no children and now he's married with two kids. In addition, the fact that he is actually pregnant is getting to him. He only found out a couple of hours ago."

"Albus, must you tell my business," said Severus entering the room. He had heard a good portion of the conversation. He hated that Albus, went behind his back, but was glad that he didn't have to say he was pregnant to Harry.

Seeing his lover, Harry jumped out of his chair and hugged the older man. "Severus please don't get rid of our child. I promise we'll make this work."

"Harry, please I don't want to talk about this." Severus said as he pulled out of the embrace.

"We have to, Severus Snape. Do you want to destroy our family?"

"No, I just can't deal with another baby right now."

"Severus, we can get through this together. I know we can. We need to go home and talk about this."

As much he wanted to Severus, knew there was no way he could get out of this. "Fine, I just have to clean up everything in my lab."

--

Back at the house, Severus sat stone-faced on the couch as Harry conjured up some tea. "Harry I can't have this child."

Harry sighed he knew Severus was going to say that. "This child is special, because it will have both of our genes. Albus told me how males became pregnant and this one is truly a gift, because we didn't need to do the preliminary stuff. I'm sure Taji and Lily will love to have a younger sibling.

"Taji can barely stand Lily," Severus pointed out.

"He's learning to love her. He didn't love us at first either Severus. Severus this child can make our family complete. Please can we have it?"

Severus knew there was no point in fighting anymore. "Yes, I don't want to end up in Azkaban anyway."

--

After dinner that night, Taji with Draco was watching a movie while Severus and Harry tucked Lily into bed. After they were done with her, the pair went into the living room. "Taji come here," said Harry sitting on the couch.

Getting up quickly, Taji was happy to have his daddy all to himself. He hated that Lily took up so much of Severus and Harry's time. "What daddy," Taji said as he was sat into Harry's lap.

"Me and Severus have some news," Harry said as he cuddled Taji. He hoped Taji wouldn't react to badly.

"What Potter," said Draco sitting by Severus's legs. He had found it weird that Severus and Harry had been acting funny, since they got home. Severus was more irate, while Harry tried to get closer to Severus's stomach.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Taji you're going to get another baby brother or sister."

Taji was stunned, he already had to compete with Lily. He didn't want another baby here. "No want damn baby," he yelled. "Babies are bad. No new baby, get rid of Lily to."

"Taji that is evil," scolded Harry.

"No care," Taji screamed as he stuck his tongue out. Feeling his anger mount, his tail started to involuntary hit Harry.

Harry and Severus could clearly see Taji's anger. "If you're going to act like this, then you can go to time-out and think about it. Harry said taking Taji to time-out. He was met with much resistance as Taji yelled and struggled to get down. Harry decided Taji would be spending fifteen minutes in time-out for his behavior.

"No Harry," cried Taji.

"You need to calm down for awhile; I'll be back soon," Harry said leaving a sniffling Taji.

--

Back in the living room, Draco and Severus were discussing the baby. Severus had told Draco how it happened. "I knew the thing with Taji would happen."

"I'm sure he'll get better." Draco didn't want to admit it, but he was a little jealous to. Before Taji, Harry and Lily came into Severus's life, he was the only person that Severus wanted to be around.

"I doubt it; I am afraid Taji will try something against Lily and the new baby."

"Is it because of what he told us about his other siblings?"

"Yes, I know I shouldn't be paranoid, but we still don't know everything about Taji."

"Severus, things will work out," said Harry coming into the room. Sitting next to Severus, Harry took the older man in his arms.

"Harry just because I'm pregnant, doesn't mean I should be treated like a woman," snarled Severus.

"I know," Harry said kissing his husband.

--

Getting Taji out of time-out, Harry held the small boy in his arms. "Why were you in time-out?"

"Cause, I don't like the damn baby."

"If you want to get spanked say damn again," threatened Severus.

"No spanking," Taji said as he hands went to protect his bum. "I said I don't want new baby here."

"What about Lily," asked Severus.

"I said to get rid of Lily, I was bad."

"Yes you were, but we forgive you." Harry said giving Taji a big hug.

"You get rid of me when new baby come?"

Harry knew Taji feared rejection. "No we would never do that; we didn't get rid of you when Lily came. Taji we'll always love you and never think about getting rid of you."

"What if Rufio come back?"

"He'll never touch you, we promise. It's time for bed," Harry said. Putting Taji in a bath and then tucking him in, Harry thought about the situations they had been through with him. Taji was the greatest thing to happen in his life. "Good night Taji," Harry said kissing his head.

"Night Harry, Sevy, and Draco," Taji said as he closed his eyes, squeezing Edo close to him.

--

After Draco had gone to bed, Harry and Severus sat near the fireplace. "Severus, I love you," Harry said pulling Severus closer to him.

Severus rolled his eyes. "Don't get sentimental on me, but I love you to."

"Are you ready to begin another chapter of our lives?"

"Possibly, Merlin only knows how stressed our lives will be for the next seventeen years."

"We'll get through it," Harry said pushing his tongue into Severus's mouth.

* * *

**p.s. End of the story, I'm kind of sad, but there is a sequel. The sequel will deal with Severus's pregnancy, the birth of the baby, all of the kids growing up; Taji's race makes another appearance, and drama between Severus and Harry. I'll try to update the sequel every week or a couple of chapters per week it depends, since I have school and other stories to work on. See everyone in the sequel.**


End file.
